The Travelers II: Double the Trouble
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: No mater how far apart we are, everyone is conected to someone else some how. That is the Kevin Bacon Theory. Bobby, Morgan, Marcus, Kelso, Nicole, Joseph, Nick, Arthur, 2 nameless children, and the true enemy, But what connects them? T 2b safe. On Hiatus
1. Waking Up

_Hey everybody, I am not back home yet. My reletives are sick today, so I had time to do this. Here is the sequel to my first story, The Travelers, a little early. Call it a late Christmas present. Has everyone survived the brainstorm? Hehehe! Man, I hate puns! But they're so much fun!_

_Bobby, Marcus, Professor Iron, Morgan, Instincts, Gabriel and the nameless girl belong to me._

_The Idea of Pokemon, Natu, Kelso, and Kelso's tail do not belong to me._

_Kelso belongs to Marcus._

_The nameless girl owns Natu._

_And as for Kelso's tail... well, you already know that story._

_I can't claim Gabriel Samuel's fan club. They all own themselves._

_Now on with the show._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 1 (15) Two by Two

.

(Kelso's POV)

Boss and the Absol began to stir in their sleep. They had become real quiet after screaming for so long. Officer Jenny had left me to watch them, while she waited for the transport in the lobby. Boss was beginning to open his eyes. He took a few moments to focus.

"Wahhhhh!," he screamed in my face, "Kelso, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!"

"(Boss you're awake! You're awake! I'm so happy that I could dance!)," I cheered while jumping up and down for joy.

"Would you get off of me before you break something," Boss said throwing me of off him.

"(Ow, my head.)," the Absol said.

"(Oh h-hiya, Absol)," I said while peeling my self off of the table.

"(Oh, hey... Do I know you?)," she said blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"(Uh, nope not at all!)," I ran to the safety of my Pokeball, "(see ya Boss!)"

I pushed the button and saw a red light before being sucked into sweet sanctuary.

.

(Morgan's POV)

"(What a strange Kelceon)," I turned to Marcus, who looked as if he was recovering from some sort of hits to the stomach.

"(Hey, how are you feeling?)," then I slapped myself.

..._ oh that's right, he can't understand me in the real world._....

"My head hurts a bit and I didn't appreciate Kelso using me as a trampoline, but I should be fine," he said rubbing his head, as he looked around the room, "where am I anyways? Speaking of which, who asked that? Where are you?"

"(Wait, so you can understand me?)," I asked.

"Well of course I can," he said as he continued to look around, "you are speaking in perfect english..... though I can't tell where your voice is coming from."

"He's right in here," Officer Jenny said as she opened the door followed by a paramedics with a stretcher.

"Hey Officer Jenny," Marcus waved at the guests. The paramedics and Officer Jenny looked at each other.

"Just what are you trying to pull," one of the paramedics asked.

"Nothing," Officer Jenny defended herself, "he wasn't awake when I left the room!"

"Look, we have more important business to take care of than these ridiculous false alarms," and with that the paramedics left the room.

"They sure are a grumpy bunch," Officer Jenny shrugged, "Marcus, it sure is good to see that you're awake."

"I may not be completely well," he scratched his head, "for a minute there, I thought I was hearing voices."

"(You weren't hearing voices.)," I said again without thinking.

Officer Jenny walked over and stroked my hair, uh fur, I mean.

"Well, looks like Absol's awake too. What a beautiful fur coat for such a young Absol." Officer Jenny said as she continued to scratch my head.

I decided to let her pet me. It made me feel better after that nightmare. I looked over at Marcus.

....._ By the look in his eyes, I guess he might know who that voice is.... Maybe I should confirm his suspicions_....

"(Well, it's completely natural. Hey, how about a little to the left? Yep. Yep right there. Now that feels nice.)," I smiled, not because Officer Jenny got just the right spot, but because of the look on Marcus's face.

"What's a matter Marcus? You look a little pale," Officer Jenny said obviously seeing the same face as I did.

"(Yeah, you look about as pale as I am white.)," I teased.

"Well, It's just.... nothing, I'm sure. Maybe I just need to lie down for a bit longer," he said as he laid down on the table again.

"That might not be such a good idea," Officer Jenny stood up, "after all, you were a victim of the sleeping curse and seem to be the only one that has awoken from it. You might not be able to wake up next time."

"I was what," Marcus sat straight up.

"Do you remember anything from the dream that you were having," she asked.

Marcus looked at me, as if he wanted some sort of permission. I remember a lot that happened in the dream, but not everything. I frowned and shook my head no. Marcus seemed to understand.

"Nope not a thing," he lied, "I'm really sorry Officer Jenny, but I can only remember going in and coming out. Everything in between is a blur."

"Well, that's too bad," she sighed, "I was hopping for some sort of clue as to how you two managed to wake up."

"(Two?)," I asked and looked around, "(Hey, where's Bobby?)"

.

(Marcus's POV)

I was not about to let Officer Jenny know that I could suddenly understand what that Absol was saying, but I'm not really one for being inconspicuous.

"Bobby? Where is he? Is he okay? Oh man, if I lost him!"

"Marcus calm down, alright," she held me by the shoulders, "Bobby's.... well, in another room."

"Where is he," I asked, getting out from under the covers.

"I don't really think that," she looked at my expression, "Okay, fine. Follow me."

.._. Score! My signature begging Eevee eyes did it again.._.... I got up to follow her out of the room. Absol jumped from the table.

"And where do you think you're going," Officer Jenny walked past me.

"(I'm going to go see my friend)," Absol barked and smiled happily, enduring the pain in her shoulder.

"You are in by far in no condition to leave this room just yet," Officer Jenny scolded her. Absol got real close to the ground and looked at her with those big red eyes of hers with her lip quivering.

"That's not going to work on me. I've trained hundreds of Growlithe and they all gave me that same look."

"(But I don't want ta be alone!)," she cried as she came up closer to me and started rubbing against my leg. "(Work with me here kid or I'll do something else I'll regret.)"

At that moment, I noticed how sharp Absol's blade was, but that may have just been my imagination....

....at least I hope it was.

.

(General POV)

The paramedics had just now finished reloading their van. They swiftly got into the back of the ambulance and drove off. After removing their white coats and wigs, the screen in the back of the vehicle was switched on.

"Commander Venus," they both saluted.

"So I take it that the retrieval mission was unsuccessful...." the woman on the screen showed no signs of any type of emotion. Her face seemed to be trapped in the same position as she spoke to the two bowl cut subordinates.

"No, it would seem that this one was a false alarm, Commander Venus," the left fashion disaster said.

"Are you certain," questioned the golden haired woman known as Commander Venus.

"The boy was awake when we arrived, Commander," this time the right fashion disaster spoke, "he showed no signs of the target's aura around him."

"It's not like Nurse Joys or an Officer Jenny to be mistaken," the commander pondered, "so is it not possible that he was able to escape the nightmare curse. I want you to observe that child for the next 48 hours. If he shows any signs of the target then take him in for a more thorough examination."

"Yes, Commander Venus," the freaks saluted.

"And be sure to leave no trace of Team Galactic: Delta Sector's existence. That is all."

(Meanwhile at ????????'s place)

"I know that two new Travelers came in at once, but I can't get a clear picture on them," the little girl kicked the television, "come on you stupid thing. Why is it you chose to break down now?"

"It's not like you to lose your temper...." a young boy's voice said.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"My television was broken, so I thought I'd borrow yours," the white haired boy smirked, "but is doesn't look like yours is working too well either."

"Mine works just fine," the girl's anger was rising, "I just can't get a fix on any of the remaining Travelers."

"Did you try unplugging it," The long white haired boy laughed, but the girl was unamused.

"You know as well as I do that there's no plug."

"How about changing the channel," he said pressing the button. To the girl's surprise, an image came into focus, but it was not of the one she wanted to see.

"Hey, that Traveler is already a lot cause. Besides, I want to see the new ones," she changed the channel a few more times and found that there were three other channels that could not come into focus, "Come on work!"

"Don't get mad, just because I'm winning," the boy chuckled a bit before the little girl grabbed the boy by his shirt's red shirt collar, "hey, put me down you're gonna rip my favorite shirt."

"You know why the televisions aren't working, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know, just put me down," she did so, "I was going to tell you anyways, sheesh. The reason that you can't locate those four is because all four beings came from the same world."

"So their signals are interfering with each other. Well, that's just great! It was hard enough when there were only two of them from the same world."

"And here's the kicker, it seems that both your target 'Morgan' and the latest target 'Bobby' are also friends with the two new Travelers."

"You mean that they purposely fallowed them here?"

"No," the boy's blue eyes glowed even in the lack of moonlight, "but what ever makes this 'Bobby' so special, seems to attract his friends to him whenever he's in trouble. They all share some sort of bond."

The girl turned to the mountains just as the morning's sunlight started to peek through, "These are no ordinary Travelers, are they brother?"

.

(Marcus's POV)

After having to convince Officer Jenny that Absol was too scared to be left alone. That plan failed when Jenny said that one of the Chansey's would stay with her. Then having to use my pouting Eevee eyes on her again..... well, you get the point. We were on our way to see Bobby.

"Well, here we are Marcus," Officer Jenny gestured to the glass window. I peered in. Bobby was on a table and there were some wires connected to his body. There was also a heart monitor and a bag. Connected to the bag was a tube that was also connected to his arm. The orange liquid in the bag was emptying slowly, but noticeably.

"(Hey, what's going on? Let me see.)," Absol scratched at my leg. I carefully picked her up. She hated the fact that she was so short, but when she saw Bobby, she was speechless.

"What's wrong with him, Officer Jenny?"

"That's just it. Nothing," she shrugged, "According to both Nurse Joys, he just had something called a panic attack. Something in his nightmare scarred him so bad that he couldn't breath. Then, not breathing caused him to be scared and well, the cycle continued from there."

..._.Panic attack?.._..

_(flashback)_

_"Bobby, It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," he said rocking the child back and forth. His hand still grasping the soothe bell tightly. _

_"It's okay. Bobby everything will be fine," I forgetting about everything else around me, "listen to my heart beating. Listen to my breathing."_

_It wasn't working. I was so scared. I couldn't think about anything else to do. So I started humming. Bobby slowly stopped wheezing and was falling limp in my arms. A few moment later, Bobby was breathing in and out harder than he should be but at least he was breathing. When the song was halfway done, Bobby was breathing normally again._

"(Look, he's waking up!)," Absol said snapping me out of my memory.

She was right. Bobby stirred a little bit. He slowly sat straight up for a moment, before he pulled the wire connected to his artery out.

Both Nurse Joys gasped.

They were surprised to see Bobby awake up at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this isn't as creative, but it works. I have finally introduced the villains in this chapter.

Oh, and if this story doesn't make any since to you, you may want to go read "The Travelers" first. After all stories are meant to be told in order 1,2,3, and you know the rest.

Sorry, that you guys had to wait for so long! Will try to update weekly from now on. Meaning: Fridays.

ps. Only three people voted on my poll. I mean come on!!!


	2. Guess Who Returns!

_I'm back at home and I feel great! _

_Pokemon does not belong belong to me at all. However, any and all characters that I have introduced into the story line belong to me... as far as personalities go at least. I just don't want to list them anymore. This does not include Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny or Da.... Well, you'll know who else._

_By the way, I'm not too proud about these chapters...._

_So flame them if you like...._

_Now on with the show._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 2 (16) Guess Who Returns

(??????? POV)

Two beings are flying through the middle of a great storm. Both are tightly curled up in a ball, both are thinking the same thing as they are thrown around in the violent breezes.

_....If I can't even save her..... I don't deserve to exist.... If I can't save....I don't deserve to exist.....I can't..... deserve to exist..._

Someone calls to them, so both beings wake up.

.._.. Are these my thoughts?...._

___.....who couldn't I save?.... _

___....Why shouldn't I exist?.._..

Screams could be heard. The beings look out to the storm.

..._. Where am I?... am I flying?..... I'm flying.... _

_....Have to get away......Must get away..._..

...why...

Slowly the two beings uncurl themselves.

...._ why am I running....It doesn't make any since.... _

_......who is that following me.... wait, aren't I following him..... _

_....who am I.... _

Each creature glares at the being in front of him. One with hatred, the other with a certain shine.

._.. I know I don't give up this easily..... I know that much..._

_...that's not who I am.... I'm not some scared little kid anymore..._

_... I have .... to keep moving.... to live on.._.._to fight..._

The two beings begin to move closer to each other.

._... someone needs me......_

_....I know someone out there that needs me.... _

_...I have to go back__.....for their sake, if not mine._._.._

_.... even you wont stop me this time....._

.._..Not when._...

They both turn into light and merge in the eye of the storm.

.._..that someone needs me._....

The storm finally stopped.

.

(Morgan's POV)

The Riolu looked at the right Nurse Joy...

then his left....

There was a pause....

Before his eyes grew four sizes before he started screaming his head off.

"That's my Bobby alright," Marcus tried to smile, but cringed when Bobby let out another shriek.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that he was scared of Nurse Joy," Officer Jenny covered her ears.

"(So he's still scared of Nurse Joy)," I laughed. I was so happy that he was back. I could almost cry, Bobby was back!

"(Wahhhhh! Two of them! There are two of them!)," Bobby screamed as the nurses tried to calm him down. He clawed at the walls that were blocking his escape. When they came closer to him, Bobby screeched louder, "(Get away from me! Help me! Help!)"

"How about we go save him, now," Marcus smiled funny as he put me down.

"(Let's)," I barked as I followed him into the next room.

.

(Bobby's POV)

There was darkness. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Marcus was standing above me. He looked, well, relieved.

"Hey Bobby, how are you?"

"(My head hurts)," I rubbed my head so that he could understand, "(what happened?)"

"(You ran out of breath from all the screaming you just did and passed out.)," some kind of weird white dog said.

"(I must be delirious. I thought that I saw Nurse Joys. Hundreds of them.)," I shuttered at the thought.

Marcus and the dog smiled at each other.

"Well, at least you're back," Marcus picked me up and started hugging me, "I thought that I lost you."

"(Can't... breath.....)," I said before Marcus loosened his hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard," he apologized, "It's good to see that you're back."

"(Back? Where did I go?)," I thought hard.

.._.. the only thing that I could remember before this was..... I can't remember.....come on think.... lets see... Marcus almost drowned me while feeding me, then that lady came in with Nurse Joy, then there was a flash of light and then.._._.snow?._....

"(Hey Bobby, don't strain yourself from thinking too hard again.)," the dog laughed.

I looked at her. She somehow seemed familiar to me. I recognized her, but I couldn't remember how or where from.

"(Do I know you?)"

"(Know me? Of course you do! Remember I'm...)," she said when it hit me.

"(I remember now!)," she looked at me with hopeful eyes, "(Absol! You're that thing called an Absol, right?)"

Absol fell over, but quickly got up and shouted, "(Bobby, you **baka!** This is no time for jokes! I'm not Absol.)"

"(So you're not Absol?)," I blinked, "(maybe it was Natu....)"

"(I am not a freaking Natu!)," she roared.

..._ I'm Gonna Die!!!!!!._..... I cried inside.

"Woah, Absol there's no reason to put Bobby back to sleep after we just got him to wake up _again."_

"(I already told you my name is not Absol.)," she grumbled.

"(Don't bother trying. He can't understand us.)," I had recovered a bit after her death gaze moved away from me, "(If he did then he wouldn't be treating me like some kind of baby.)"

"(But you are a baby.)," Absol grinned.

"(No, I'm not!)," I yelled at the dog, "(I'm... how old am I again.)"

"(Three days. Just face it, you're a baby!)," she chanted, "(Baby Bobby. Baby Bobby. Baby Bobby.)"

"(Stop it!)," I yelled at her, "(I know, I'm older than that! I just can't remember the... what's the word? Remember the '_same'_ number... No, that doesn't sound right!)"

"(Finally, a brain to match that personality of yours.)," she laughed.

"That's enough," Marcus was a little upset, "Absol, you shouldn't tease Bobby anymore."

"(My name's not Absol!)," she turned to Marcus, "(like I told you before my name's Morgan.)"

"(Morgan... well, that rings a bell.)," I said as I jumped down from the table, "(I used to have a friend by that name.)"

"(So I'm not your friend anymore?)," she looked hurt in the 'I'm obviously angry at you' sort of way.

"(I honestly don't remember. I'm sorry.)," then the memory struck me like a match, "(Oh yeah, I thought that you were one of my friends from before I.... um, that I used to..... Man, why can't I remember! It's all a big blank right after I saw you for the first time.)"

"(So you can't remember what I said after you called me 'Morgan'?)"

"(What you said? No, it comes back like snow on.... what's the word. You know, the stuff on a blank tape. Why? What did you say?)"

"(Something that I really shouldn't have.)," she turned away from me for a second, "(but that doesn't matter now.)"

"(Whatever you said hurt me pretty bad, didn't it?)," Absol nodded sadly to my question, "(tell you what... I'll forgive you for what you said, if you sneak me some barbeque chips.)"

"(Why bother?)," she smiled, "(since you've already forgiven me.)"

"(What? How'd you?)," I was taken aback by her statement.

"(Because I know you that well. You're not the kind of person that would blackmail anyone.)," she laughed.

"(But... would you help me anyways. I weely want swome.)," I gave my best and, weirdly enough, more accurate version of Puppy Dog Eyes ever.

"(Fine, I'll help you.)," she couldn't resist the look, "(Just stop looking at me like that!)"

"(Yes! Barbeque Chips here I come!)," I cheered at her statement.

"But there's going to be one small problem with your plan there, Bobby."

"(What's that?)," I asked before I realize who I was speaking to.

"You're still too young for solid foods," Marcus towered over me.

"(Y-y-you can understand me?)," I froze when he nodded again, "(w-well, then.... at least let me drink a bottle of hot sauce instead of milk. That way the next time you try to drown me, I'll die happy!)"

"You can't still be sore about that," he paused ,"Can you?"

"(Yes I can)," I pouted. Marcus looked at Absol for some support.

"(What can I say?)," she shrugged, "(Oh yeah!)"

She grinned and lipped the next part, 'Baby Bobby'.

When I 'heard' that I.... well, how should I put this..... kind of snapped.

"Bobby! Get off of Morgan! You're going to break her neck! If you don't let go of her right now then, then," Marcus had to think for a moment, "Then, I'll ask the Chansey to babysit you!"

I stopped, if only for a moment. Thought about it, then decided that I _may_ have overreacted just a bit.

Especially, when I noticed that Absol wasn't moving and had those cartoon swirly eye things.

"(Oh snap! I killed her!)," I said poking her. Her stomach verified otherwise by growling in hunger.

"I think that she'll feel better after we all get something to eat."

.

(Gabriel's POV *well, this is new*)

"Alas, my watch has been unsuccessful. I have yet to have seen that dark Pokemon that had attacked so many innocents. Oh, if only Angel would just return to me. Then I would be able to find and destroy this foul evil creature that has threatened this poor city for far too long. I Shall destroy you by........"

(Author's message: Alright already! Crimonie! Wont this guy ever shut up! Why did I ever make this character! Oh yeah, I needed a comic relief. But he's so freaking annoying to write exactly what he says all of the time! So for the sake of the story line moving a _little_ bit faster, I will **attempt** to translate the gist of what Gabriel is saying just like he was a Pokemon that can't speak english. As for what he does.... Well, you're on your own on that part.)

"(let's see.... Rant. Rant. Rant. Rant! Something about a fur skin coat. Yatta, yatta! I miss Angel. Blah. Blah. Blah! Nurse Joy is so beautiful. Skip over by another _ten_ minutes of listing Nurse Joy's beautiful features.... oh, and I am hungry. I haven't eaten in two days. but I must stay at my post. He argues on like that for the next _Fifteen _minutes. The he goes off toward the Pokemon Center..... No wait, you stupid writer!!! He doesn't say that!)," I declared as I dashed off to the Pokemon Center. To receive the nourishment that I need to continue my watch successfully.

As I entered the feeding grounds of the many innocents, both the tired and weary, I could see that the fair and beautiful Nurse Joy was already hard at work elsewhere.

So I when to get my food from the, um not as fair, lunch... guy... person, I did not spend my usual time telling of my adventures to anyone in particular. As I was feasting on the bounty of food that I needed, I gazed upon the room. There across the cafeteria was a sight to see. It was none other than that Marcus fellow, and in his arms was Angel, my lost innocent pure Angel. He must have found him. Neigh, rescued him from the very forces that took him away from me.

But wait, there at his feet, the Nightmare Pokemon, that I had been hunting for so long, was. She looked as if she was about to pounce. No, she's watching them. Could they not see her? Surely they could! What's that bottle for? Why is it glowing red like the fires from the very pitt of the underworld! No liquid should be glowing as that vile did. Angel, what are you doing! DON'T DRINK FROM THAT BOTTLE!!!!

.

(*For the _Love of Pie_! I _am not_ doing that ever again!* Marcus's POV)

"I'm not so sure about this Bobby," I told him, while holding a bottle of spicy Tomato Berry milk that Bobby made for himself.

"(Just trust me, Marcus.)," he begged, "(just like I have to do for you, especially since I can't feed myself yet. I can handle it.)"

I was still not sure. I could swear that the bottle was glowing, but that seems typical of anything made with Tomato Berries.

"(Bobby is one tough cookie Marcus.)," Morgan assured me, "(besides I think that you'd rather him drink that stuff, rather than from a bottle of hot sauce when you're not looking.)"

"Alright, but if you get sick from this Bobby I don't want to hear you come crying to me."

"(Believe me. You wont hear me complain.)," he said before I put the bottle to his mouth. He seemed shocked for a moment, but started drinking that milk like he hasn't eaten in days. Slowly, he stopped drinking.

"(Man, this is great!)," he exclaimed, "(I've never tasted anything like this before!)"

Before he could continue drinking, a voice rose above the usual business of the cafeteria.

"Fear not good Citizens of the fair city of Hearthome! For I shall be your savior! But first I must liberate Angel from this man and his Dark Master of Nightmares," I looked to see that it was just Gabriel. I heard Morgan growl deeply at him.

"Oh, hi Gabriel," I tried to fake that I cared as best as I could, "long time, no see."

...._.However, I do wish that I didn't have to hear._......

"What are you doing to Angel!!," he ranted on as he took the Bobby's concoction from my hand and studied it, "What is this foul liquid that you have been feeding Angel. A dark and evil Potion perhaps? Yes, sent directly from the underworld itself to make him more venerable to the Nightmare Pokemon's evil magic? But I, Gabriel Samuels wont allow you to corrupt him anymore!"

"I wouldn't," I tried to warn him before he drank what was left of the milk. He stood there for a minute, before launching the biggest flamethrower that I had ever seen in my lifetime.

He fell to the ground stunned. He twitched a bit, which let me know that he was still alive.

"(What an Idiot.)," Morgan scoffed, "(everybody should know better than to drink strange, red glowing liquids. Especially, if they think that it might have come from the underworld.)"

"That's it," I decided, "that is the last time I'm letting you mix your own food."

Bobby couldn't hear me as he cried a little bit for his bottle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't help but let my hatred for Gabriel seep through, sorry.

Though you have to admit that Gabriel can be very annoying.

Don't ask me why he drank the bottle. I waste too many of my brain cells on him as it is!

To know the answer to that, would be ludicrous!!!

Oh, and please don't forget to review.

p.s. My second Poll got more attention than my first one did.

All three votes are tallied and a counted for.

And the results are....

.......

......

......

**_UNACCEPTABLE!!!....But I'll go with it..._**

(Flips a coin)

Dagit!

Maybe two out of three.

(Flips again)

Dagit!

Hm, maybe I should use a coin that doesn't have two heads.

Thank you all who voted.


	3. The Challenge Before You

_This story has officially had over 1,000 hits this week!_

_To honor my first 1,000 hits I will do things differently today, meaning..._

_A Hiecue Written by Nanashi Chimera _

_......._

_Too lazy today,_

_To say that in any way,_

_That I do not own,_

_The show known as Pokemon._

_This story was written,_

_By me just for the fun!_

_........_

_Now on with the show._

_

* * *

_

Ch. 3 (17) The Challenge Before You

.

(Bobby's split POV)

My bottle dropped to the floor.

"So, is he going to be alright?"

I tried to see if there was any of my milk left.

"(That will depend on your definition of the word 'alright'.)"

When I found that there wasn't I tried to lick the residue off the insides of the bottle.

"(Personally, I think that he's taking this rather well.)"

I found that, when you tilted the bottle, some of the milk could  
still be poured out enough for me to reach with my tongue.

"Rather well!?! Gabriel fainted after drinking less than half a bottle of that stuff!"

...._. Almost got it.....Just a little more.._.....

"(Gabriel? I thought we were talking about Bobby!)"

"(What?)," I asked when I heard somebody say my name.

"(As for Gabriel, I don't know.)," Absol said as she poked Gabriel's shoulder.

I put the bottle down to look around for whoever it was.

"(he's alive but he's going to be in for a lot after he wakes up.)"

I went back to getting what was left of my milk.

"Come on Bobby," Mommy said, picking me and my bottle up, "let's get you some more milk."

I cheered and couldn't help but nuzzling mommy's shirt.

"(Baby.)," I heard Absol muttered under her breath.

"(I am not a baby!)," I yelled, then hit myself, "(Darn my Instincts.)"

"Bobby, don't hit yourself," Marcus scolded me.

"(I can't help it.)," I tried to explain, "(my instincts keep...)"

"You still shouldn't hit yourself," Marcus sighed, "what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Angel! Angel, were have you run off to?," Gabriel had recovered and kneeled before me and Marcus, "There you are, my sweet Angel! Please, come with me to fight against the forces of darkness and evil Nightmare Pokemon that threaten the good citizens of Hearthome City."

"Could you," Marcus's sweat dropped, "not kneel like that.... It kind of looks weird."

"(So, I see that you have a boyfriend, Bobby.)," Absol held back her laughter.

"(That is not funny, on so many levels.)," I frowned.

"Ah! Tis the Nightmare Pokemon! Return Angel to me at once or else I shall have to use force, foul beast!" Gabriel shouted, while shaking his fists in anger towards Morgan.

"Angel," Marcus questioned, "is he talking about you?"

"(No. Last time I saw this guy, he tried to blind me to oblivion.)," she scowled.

"Really," Marcus said without thinking first, "he just ignored me and tried to... Oh that's right, you're the 'angel' he's ranting about."

He lifted me a little higher.

"(Man, don't remind me.)," I said.

"I don't wish to have to repeat myself but," Gabriel was getting angry, "Return Angel to me at once or else face me on the field of combat!"

"Look, I don't know what gave you the impression that Bobby is yours, but he happens to be my Pokemon."

"(You tell him Mommy!)"

"(Mommy?)," Morgan asked.

"(Marcus! Dagit! I mean Marcus!)," I hit myself again.

"Worry not, dear sweet Angel, for I will save you from these beings of darkness. I hereby Issue my challenge." he said, pulling off his glove and swiftly slapped Marcus, "We shall have a double battle, four Pokemon each with no exchanges, the winner will receive the ownership and care for Angel."

"That's dumb! I don't even have two fighting ready Pokemon!"

_.... Hey, I can fight... it's not like I've never been in a fight before....._

"Then you hereby forfeit," Gabriel took me from Marcus, "of which case, I automatically win my prize, the curse proof Pokemon Angel."

"(Why I oughta rip your face off!)," I swiped at Gabriel, "(Put me down you Big Dolt!)"

"Oh, to see the joy in your eyes makes my heart jump for...."

"Nurse Joy!!!"

"Yes Joy! In Great and Eternal Joy," Gabriel said in response to Marcus's call, "surely you are overjoyed to be liberated!"

"(If you think that I'm happy now, just wait until I'm jumping _up and __down_ _on your heart!_)"

"Marcus, what is the problem....," Nurse Joy walked in, "Oh, it's Gabriel."

"He's trying to steal Bobby, Nurse Joy."

"Believe not the poisonous lies that come from this boy, nigh, this servant of the Nightmare Pokemon's lying lips! For I issued a challenge to him and he forfeited. Therefore Angel now belongs to me and the Forces of Light."

"Hey, I never excepted it," Marcus shouted, "I don't have four Pokemon!"

"Gabriel, you know the rules," Nurse Joy took me from him, "you can't challenge someone to something that they aren't prepared for."

"But madame," Gabriel was about to go on for the next hour, if Nurse Joy hadn't put her foot down and grabbed his ear.

"No, buts," Nurse Joy said returning me to Marcus.

"(Yeah so, Nah!)," I pulled my eyelid down and stuck out my tongue at Gabriel. He didn't seem to notice.

"The rules also state that a trainer must except any and all challenges issued to them or else be forbidden to enter the Pokemon League."

"Hey, that's not true," Marcus yelled at him, "and even if it was, I'm Coordinator, not a Trainer. I don't have anything to do with the Pokemon League."

"If that's the case then we shall have a standard two on two contest battle. With the beautiful and fair Nurse Joy as the Judge of course," he said, kissing her hand, causing her to fluster for a moment.

"(Go ahead and do it Marcus.)," Absol whispered, "(I can guarantee that you'll win.)"

"Hey, I'm not risking losing Bobby just because this drama queen slaped me with a glove."

"Well, you better do it," a voice called out.

"Yeah, we already have the battlefield all set up," said one of Gabriel's fan club members.

"I said no," Marcus said right before he and I were swarmed by the fan club goonies.

We tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Soon I was separated from Marcus's arms and then there was darkness.

.

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

Those freaks took us outside and chained me to the battlefield.

And no, that was not an exaggeration. They literally gag tied me and threw me onto the field.

"Now you shall face me and when you lose you shall return Angel to me and discontinue your relationship with the vile Dark Pokemon that has been plaguing..."

"My goodness," Nurse Joy untied me, "are you alright Marcus?"

"I'm fine," I looked around, "where's Bobby!"

"Hey, get back to the judge's table Nurse Joy," one of the brutes tugged her away to the table. There they chained her up along with a knocked out Riolu.

"Bobby! Let him go you jerks," I still couldn't leave because my feet were still tied down, "Just who do you think you are?".

"To protect the world from obliteration.  
To save the peoples of every nation!  
To defend the truths of hope and LOVE!  
So that they shine as bright as the stars above!  
**I** the fair,  
the great,  
the humble,  
**Gabriel Samuels**! Dashing off to face the fight!  
So surrender now to the forces of light!"

The parts of the crowd that was part of Gabriel's fan club cheered.

"I just had to ask, didn't I?...," I stared at him.

"I shall liberate Angel with the powers of light," He said throwing his Pokeballs into the air, "Go my comrades, Roselia and Espeon!"

The two Pokemon appeared with a flash.

"Guess I have no choice," I reached for my Pokeballs, "Let's go Kelso and.... oh, that's right Bobby's my only other Pokemon."

"(Don't worry, I'll fight.)," from out of nowhere, Morgan jumped onto the field.

"Alright, then let's go Kelso," I threw Kelso's Pokeball.

"(All set boss!)," Kelso cheered, "(Wait, two on one is not fair!)"

"(That's why I'm battling with you.)," Morgan said.

"(EEP! Why hello there Absol.)," Kelso said shaking his knees.

"(Why are you scared of me?)"

"(I'm not scared, just surprised that's all.)"

"(Well, I hope that you don't wet yourself every time you get surprised, because if we lose to this guy, we'll lose Bobby.)"

"(Well, if that's the case, then you can count on me.)," he saluted.

"Alright then, let's go for it!"

.._...Where did that saying come from?.... It's completely unlike me.._....

Morgan turns to me for a second and nods.

.

* * *

(Meanwhile elsewhere......)

......._.Ow, my head..... what happened last night.... Bobby was in trouble... and then I was trapped in something._.._..I couldn't move ..._..

I slowly opened my eyes.

..._.. Wait, where am I?..... this doesn't look like my room..... It looks more like a jail cell._....

"(Hey, let me out of here!)"

I gasped, because what I heard weren't words. I barked or growled. I couldn't tell the difference. I looked around as best as I could. I realized that I wasn't in a jail cell, it was a metal dog carrier.

"(Why am I in here!?!)," I jumped up onto all fours.

I stopped.

.._.. I'm on all fours.... No! That's not physically possible!._...

"(Hey, quit your yelling!)," I heard someone bark at me.

"(Yeah, we're trying to sleep!)," barked a female.

"(No... Th-this is i-impossible...)," I panicked, "(Somebody wake me up!)"

"Be quiet in there, you stupid dogs!" I heard someone bang on the wall behind me.

"(No! No! NO! Let me out of here!)," I slammed against the door of my cell.

"(Please calm down, little one.)," a much more motherly voice growled softly at me, "(or else he might punish us.)"

The sound of her voice seemed to calm the fire that was burning in me for some reason or another.

"(Please, let me out of here.)," I wined and instinctively scratched at the side of the cage.

"(I'm sorry, but I can't.), the voice growled again, "(We're all trapped in here like you are, but if you like, we could talk for a bit)"

"(Don't spoil him, Ember.)," the first voice growled deeply, "(he has to learn just like the rest of us did.)"

"(Oh lighten up, Gunther!)," the sleepy female voice said, "(after all he is just a few hours old.)"

"(You shouldn't spoil him either, Kindle!)," Gunther snapped.

"I said be quiet back there, or else I'll get the hose!"

"(What did I do to deserve this?)," I asked out loud, "(this is even worse than when I was still with my parents.)"

"(What are you, an Idiot?)," Gunther did his best to keep his voice down.

"(Gunther....)," Ember scolded, "(he's just a hatchling. He doesn't know.)"

"(Hatchling? As in, from an egg?)," I asked, "(since when do dogs come from eggs?)"

"(Well, what do you know.)," I could feel Kindle leer at me through the darkness, "(the pup really is an idiot.)"

"(So I really am a dog?)," I said, taking note of my fur pattern, "(I look more like a tiger than a dog.)"

"(How could you not know what you are? What in the world is a 'tiger'?)," Gunther asked.

...._. I guess domesticated dogs wouldn't know what a tiger was if they saw it ...._.

"(I don't know.... 'tie' 'gr'.... 'Tie' 'Grrr')," Ember thought for a moment, "(I like the sound of that. Makes me think of how much I hate the ties that bind us down.)"

"(I think it sounds stupid.)," Gunther scoffed.

"(You think everything sounds stupid.)," Kindle chimed in.

"(Then it's perfect.)," Ember silently cheered, "(Son, I'll name you 'tiger'.)"

"(Well, that's kind of cool.)," I said, "(I think Tiger would be a great name for your son, Ms. Ember.)"

"(Boy, you really are an idiot aren't you?)," Gunther laughed obnoxiously, "(But I guess that makes the name perfect.)"

"(Hey, what's so funny?)," I growled out of instinct, "(Tiger's a great name!)"

"(Glad you like it.)," Gunther stopped laughing, "(cause it's your name, Stupid! Ember happens to be your mother.)"

"(What! Ember's m-my m-mother!)," I was starting to feel sick, "(how did that happen!)"

"(Well you see... when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much.)"

"(Gunther!)," Both of the girls snapped.

"That's it! Here come the sprinklers, you dumb mutts," the man from behind the wall.

"(So we'll get a little wet, so what?)," I said before water fell from above, "(Ah, it burns!)"

..._..Why!... Why does it burn!..... Water shouldn't burn....This doesn't make any sense..... it's not even hot water.... it's cold and it burns_....

"All right let's go for it!" I heard someone yell in the distance as I lost consciousness from the pain.

......._.Bobby?..__.... help .._..

Then there was darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Just guess who this is. You wont do it. I never mentioned his name before.

Hopefully, I can keep him.

I mean, you should see his eyes. He's so adorable!

('*_*')

Can I keep Tiger?

Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee! Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?

I CAN! :D Yeah!!!!!

As if you've got a choice.

'(ToT)'

I am so evil.


	4. Nick's Story

_If any of you guessed that Nick was 'Tiger'. _

_Well, you are wrong. _

_(:P) nay! nay!_

_Warning: the first part of this chapter is set around the same time that Bobby was taken over. These thought are of 'Tiger', Nick, Instincts, and Bobby. Reread chapter 12 to refresh your memory._

_Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Creatures Inc. blah blah blah._

_'Tiger' is in fact a new character and so is Nick. BOTH are my own original characters._

_Now on with the show._

_

* * *

_

Ch. 4 (18) Nick's Story

(Nick's POV)

I was in a dream, but it wasn't one of my usual dreams. There were no cowboys anywhere, and even stranger still. It was like I wasn't even there.

...._..hello........is anyone out there...._

_._

_....what a dumb dream........there's absolutely nothing around......_

.

_.....not even a cactus_.....

.

"help...... me....... Marcus........Morgan.......... anyone.......," I heard someone call out faintly.

....._.Bobby is that you...._.

I started running in the direction that I thought that I had heard the voice coming from.

_....... where are you?......_

_....... Nick, is that you?....._

_..... Yeah Bobby, its me......_

_....... Bobby?.....no, this is Arthur....._

_..... Arthur?....you sound older... where are you?......_

_......I don't know..... I can't see anything....but I heard Bobby....._

_.....I know he's in trouble...._

_...Ahhh!..... Pain...... I can feel.... I'm breathing.... my heartbeat's a little over the top but I'm just happy to be alive.... no, I feel anger and fear..... but why? I can think clearly now..... I should be happy....._

_.....Bobby....can you hear me!....._

_... Stay down..... no..... it's bedtime.... Bedtime? but I just woke up...... Stay down I said.....so sweepy...._

_....No Bobby, don't fall asleep!....._

_...... that's right, Bobby, sleep..... but my friwend..... you have no friends, Bobby...._

_.....Bobby, that's not true! Don't believe that voice..._

_.....but she's wright there.....Not now, Bobby..... Please let me s...sleep Bobby.... Aw, do I hafe to?....... Yes, Bobby..........._

_.....NO!!!!...._

_........Oh okay, nighty night, Instinks...._

_.....We have to hurry....._

Both of us continued to run for what seemed like forever, but it was impossible to tell if we were even going in the right direction or even if we were running in the same direction as each other. Then there was this strange light.

..._.. Hey Arthur......_

_.....I know.... I see it too._....

...._.let's go............................. AHHHHH!!!!_.....

There was a powerful tornado past that light. It almost sucked us right in. I could see. Pictures, flashes of memories that I had with Bobby. As well as memories that I knew weren't mine.

Then the storm stopped.

.

....._..Now where am I?....I can't move..... I can't even open my eyes...what is this awful taste....I can't move my tongue.... Let me out of here..... Arthur! can you hear me? ..... Hehehe, what's tickling my nose_.....I tried to grab the object.._.It almost feels like a paintbrush....but I can feel it..... almost like its a part of my body..... alright, ew, it touched my tongue..... now I have the delightful taste of paint in my mouth.... what else could possibly go wrong......And where did that paint come from exactly!!!!._....

.

..._... It's been a while..... and now that I think about it......I haven't tried talking yet....on the other hand...... do I really want to taste more of this gunk........ hold on, I'm not breathing.....oh well, this is just a dream right?.... what a funny tasting dream..... this is boring....... I wish something else would happen....... hey, is that screaming...... Ahhh, earthquake!!!....I take it back!!!!....Boring was just fine ......let me out!!!!!._....

I started kicking about, trying my best to get out of this.... thing that I was in, while at the same time save myself from the earthquake. Then suddenly, it felt like I was free-falling from inside of the thing. Then all stopped as quickly as it had began and I broke something.

..._..Oh snap that was scary..... My heart is pumping like crazy and..... and I'm breathing?..._

_... then this isn't a dream..... For the love of Pie! Let me out of this crazy thing...._

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

Hey, my name is Nicole Rembrandt of Solaceon Town. I was just visiting the caves outside of town looking for some inspiration. When, for no reason at all, the Unown started going crazy. They were attacking everything in sight. Pokemon, people and even each other. I was with my tour guide when it started happening. He told me to run and, being without any Pokemon of my own, I took his advice.

"I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," I said to no one in particular, "at least you're still safe."

I rubbed the egg that I had received from the nice couple in town. They said that I might enjoy the particular pokemon that would come out of it. Personally, I wasn't so sure that I could take proper care of it. I couldn't afford one of those fancy incubators, so I had to use the inside of my backpack. I have been wearing my backpack like a pouch for almost two weeks. I almost felt like a Chansey.

"Unown. Unown!"

"Oh no! They found me," I said zipping up my backpack and continued running. Then I tripped. In that split second, all I could think about was the egg. I managed to turn midair and crash land on my back.

"Good you're safe," I said before I remembered the Unown who were about to attack again. I braced myself for pain.

Then I waited. When I had collected enough courage to open my eyes, I saw that the Unown had stopped. No chasing. No attacking. No screeching. They just floated there. I stood up and they rose higher.

"What are you all." I said backing up, which they seemed to follow me. I moved a few more times and they mirrored almost exactly. One Unown in particular came closer than the others. Then I felt a kick coming from the inside of my bag. All except that certain Unown backed off.

"Alright.... this is weird," I said as the single Unknown came closer to my bag, "Whoa! back off there buddy." The egg kicked again. The single Unown spun with happiness and almost seemed to giggle.

"Unown! Unown!" It cheered. The rest of the Unown just looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I should get going now," I tried to turn away but that single Unown stayed right in front of me, "alright that was cute at first, but now it's just..." there was a third kick and a distinct **crack!**

Time stopped.

I slowly unzipped my bag. A radiant light seemed to pour out. My egg was hatching.

The other Unown started to dance around me and the single Unown. They were in no order in particular, but they seemed to know exactly were to float at the right moment. They were chanting their song as I watched the egg change shape. When the light faded, saw a cream colored type of hat on top of some sort of dog pokemon. It opened it's eyes and looked at me.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

I had complete control of my motor functions again, but I still couldn't focus my eyes. There was an annoying sound in the air. It was hurting my ears, it was so loud. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit. The sound was still there.

"Oh it's so cute," I heard a girl say.

"(What is?)" I gasped, not just because I didn't sound like I was speaking english, but there was a humongous girl looking down at me.

"Hey, there little guy," she smiled at me, "you're really cute."

I couldn't help but blush, then that chanting stopped. She reached in and picked me up.

"(Whoa there! Put me down!)," I cried.

She did, then reached into the bag and pulled something out.

"(Sorry about this, but I have to go.)" I tried to run away, but I was pulled back by my rear end. It hurt even worse when I landed on the stone floor.

"Rambunctious little guy aren't you," she said, "you nearly forgot this."

She handed me an unusual paintbrush. I was about to take hold of it, when I saw my hand. It looked more like a paw. I only had two fingers and a thumb!

"(What the?)," I said checking the rest of my body, "(what happened to me?)"

"(Nothing much.)," I heard a voice giggled, "(You just came into this world and got so scared that you nearly lost your tail.)"

"(I'm not supposed to have _a tail!_)," I held my head, "(Well, at least I still have my hat. Wait, this isn't even my hat!)" I tried pulling the counterfeit off, but it was stuck on my head.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"(What does it look like? I'm trying to get this thing off my head!)"

"You really should stop that."

"(Why should I!)," I snapped at her.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to me."

"(Sorry.)," I gave up, then I noticed the floating letters, "(are those.....)"

"Unown," the letters chanted.

"(Ah! That sound! That horrible sound!!)," I tried to run away again, but got caught by my tail again. I turned to see that it was that girl.

"(Hey, give me that!)" I stood up and swiped my tail from her, "(Don't you know better than to pull somebody by the tail! It hurts!... Oh, snap, I have a tail.)"

I started crying and cradling my tail. I know that I am too old, but sometimes, people just need to cry. Alright!

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she picked me up, "what do you say we get out of here?"

I stopped crying so hard and nodded. She carefully put me into the backpack.

"Are you going to alright with being in there?"

"(No... Well, it is kind of comfy.)," I said before she carefully put on the bag.

"Good," she then turned to the floating letters, "would you mind showing us the way out?"

They looked at each other and sort of frowned. How I could tell is still beyond me. One letter who was not in the group stepped, rather, floated forward.

"(I'll do it.)," it said in it's weird language. And started along a passageway.

"I guess, I'm following you then," the girl said as the letter passed us.

The group of letters followed within earshot behind us.

After a long series of twists, turns, and many stairways, we were finally outside. The sunlight hurt my eyes a bit. When my eyes came into focus, I could see a beautiful sight. The forest, the trees, all across the mountainside. It was so beautiful. I don't know why but seeing the outside world seemed to give me energy. Energy that I didn't even realize that I had.

"Hey, what are you?"

By pure instinct and adrenaline, I jumped right out of the backpack and started drawing with my tail onto the side of a wall. I was halfway done before I even realize what I was doing.

"Wow, that's beautiful!"

I stopped..._ What was, I doing?._...

"Hey, aren't you going to finish it?"

I shook my head no.

...._. I mean why should I?.... Why did I even start?..._.._.Eh, might as well sign it._.....

"Hey, what's that? N-I-C-K. How cute you even come with you're own name. Well, my name's Nicole, we match!"

"(Of course, I have a name. Why wouldn't I? Oh, right I'm a Pokemon.)"

Yeah that's right! I watched the show! and I'm not ashamed of it..... even though I am sixteen.

"Well, let's see what you are," she took a booklet out of a side pocket in her bag, "Let's see Smurgle, Smergle, How do do you spell that? Oh, wait here it is? Smeargle: The Painter Pokemon: It marks it's territory by using it's tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks."

"(Well, that was nearly worthless information.)," I looked myself over again, "(so I'm a Smeargle. Well, all things considering, at least I'm not a girly pokemon like Chansey, Jigglepuff, or worse yet Kirlia....)"

Back at home, the game PMD said that I was very laid back and not one to panic, but very loyal to my friends. Guess what it said that I was. A Chikarita. Compared to that, this is not so bad.

"(Bye bye!)," the floating letter said.

Then floated back to the group. The group shot at it with colorful orbs. They used Hidden Power one of their own.

"(Hey, what did you do that for?)," I yelled at them, "(That's no way to treat your friend.)"

The Unown ignored my statement and turned away from the single one. It looked sad.

"Poor thing." the girl said, "getting kicked out like that..... I know!"

Nicole reached into her bag and pulled out a yellow and blue ball. I recognized it as a Quick Ball, from the video games.

"Hey, um Unown," she got up close and smiled even though it turned away from her, "I was saving this for Nick, but if you'd like... you can come home with us."

She held up the Quick Ball to the letter's eye level. Upon seeing it, the letter cheered up a bit, 'smiled', and spun at the idea.

"(Yea! Home!)"

"Alright then, here you go," she held the Pokeball steady for the letter pokemon.

It tapped on the button and was quickly sucked inside without a fight.

"Yes, I caught an Unown."

"(Do you have any idea how stupid that sounded?)," I grumbled. She fell over at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Now don't worry Nick," she rubbed me on the head, "I'll get you your own Pokeball. When we get back into town."

"(What? No!)," I ran again, luckily remembering to bring my tail this time.

"Nick get back here! Town is that way!"

"(I don't care! You're not stuffing me into one of those things!)"

....._.Man, I wonder where Arthur and Bobby are..... They can't possibly any worse off than I am right now.... __hm, that's a nice looking tree.... its so big and even smells nice...................... there, now it's my tree._....

"Gotcha!"

.._... she caught me?....... How did that happen?....... _

I slapped my forehead at my own realization.

_.....Crimoney, I just marked my territory!...._...

"Well, that is an unusual marking. Looks like a Munchlax.... I think."

..._.that's not a Munchlax. It's my hero's emblem........ but I guess people of this world wouldn't recognize that._...... hm, though there does seem to be a resemblance....

_"Alright, let's go for it!" _I thought that I heard someone call.

......_..what was that?...... wasn't that... Bobby's battle cry?._.....

* * *

Don't make sense at the end? Good, wasn't expecting it to.

There will be some seemingly random statements and comment that will continue to appear in future chapters. The reason that these four will make these types of comment is because they were designing a hero comic in their own world. Each one made their own heroes designs, vehicles, emblems, and battle cries. Together, they made their own unique super hero team in their comic called 'Clash of Charator'. At some points (in my original story) they really get into character.

The "Clash of Charactor" world is my own original idea, so don't attempt to steal it!!!!  
Make you own comic before ever attempt to steal someone else's!  
Especially, Mine!

Also, for those of you that are concerned about the tour guide... Good For You.

As for what happened to him.....

I can honestly say.....

I don't know.

I completely forgot about him after I wrote this chapter. I never determined his fate, but I can say this....

You will not hear from him again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_

*cough cough* *cough cough cough*

Man, it hurts to laugh maniacally! Why do I have to be evil! Why can't I be a good guy for once, huh?

'(T_T)'

Oh yeah... genetics...

(-_-) *********

Darn genetics!

Darn my 82% Monkey DNA!!!!

Darn my Horse Like Hair!!!!

Darn my Pig Like Organs!!!

Darn my Squid Like Eyes!!!

Darn my More K-9 Like FEET!!!!!

Darn my Smarter Than A Dolphin Brain!!!!

DARN IT ALL TO...

!! ('.') !!

Sorry, got a little carried away there. Please review!


	5. Finally a Real Battle

_Man, I am having a lot of trouble with my story lately._

_Sure, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own most of the characters that I have introduced into the story. This includes: Bobby, Marcus, Morgan, 'Tiger', Nick, Nicole, Gabriel, Kelso, and Commander Venus. Just to name a few._

_Remember:_

"Talking... And YELLING! and _stressing_ points."

"(Not talking in english)"

_.... Normal thoughts..... _

_....'thought speech that enters other people's heads.'...._

_Now let's get this chapter started!_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 5 (19) Finally a Real Battle!

(Bobby's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Marcus's voice. I looked around and found myself looking at some weird looking soccer field. Gabriel was on the field, behind a flower monster and yet another weird looking dog or big cat. I looked to the other side of the field and saw Kelso and Absol in their battle stances. I may not have known much about Pokemon, but it was obvious that they were going to fight.

"Alright, people, the contest battle between the great Gabriel Samuels and Oh, what's his name, is ready to begin," the announcer cheered, though no one else did because he was very creepy looking, "The competitors will try to dazzle our judge with incredible moves that display of their abilities and power. There will be no time limit and the battle will be decided when both Pokemon on either side are unable to battle or when their trainer's score meter reaches zero."

...._.I am so glad that I never watched this show._...

"(And why am I in chains!)," I yelled.

"The winner of this contest battle will not be receiving a coveted ribbon, but ownership of this rare Pokemon known as Riolu!"

"(What! No!)," I struggled to get out of the chains that kept me from getting away.

"Don't you worry Angel, I shall free you from the grasps of this ruffian and the evils of the Nightmare Pokemon!"

"(Dude, you're the one that I'm worried about!)," I yelled at him.

"Both contestants ready? Begin!"

"Espeon use Flash and Roseila use Sunny day!"

The cat began to shine brightly as the Roselia threw a shining ball into the air. The sunlight made the 'Flash' dim in comparison.

"That's no way to win a Contest battle. Kelso use Faint Attack and Morgan use Razor Wind."

....._ Morgan?.....Ow, my head!._....

I thought as Kelso suddenly appeared in front of Espeon and gave it a swift kick. I heard a beeping sound coming from the board behind me. Gabriel's meter fell a little bit. Absol, on the other hand, stood still as she summoned a pair of tornadoes.

"Now follow up with Fury Swipes!" Espeon was slashed at in a strangely beautiful fashion of lightning fast claws. Those attacks were going so fast that the glow that Espeon gave off was literally being pulled into a star design.

I also watched as Absol breathed in and blew a type of crystal breeze, which mixed in with the tornadoes.

"Well, that looks cool," Nurse Joy punned, "Absol is also using Icy Breath"

"(Ah, Nurse Joy!)," I yelled because she was just there.

"You have seen nothing as of yet, fair maiden. Let's not allow another hit hinder us, Roselia use Ingrain and Espeon use Zap Cannon on the vile ones."

The Rose monster dug it's feet into the ground as the Espeon charged a blue lightning orb. The blue orb was fired at Absol.

"(No! Get out of the way!)," I yelled. For some reason, Absol didn't move.

The Orb crashed right in front of her. Absol backflipped into the air and the dust from the debris was shot away from her. What looked like a crescent blade and a dozens of ninja stars, all made of ice, flew across the field.

The blade stuck both Espeon and Roselia. I almost thought that Roselia would have been cut in half. The shower of ice shards rained down on what was left of the Pokemon on the field. Espeon fainted. A buzz from the table, which caused me to scream again.

"Fear not Angel! For we are not finished yet, Roselia use Synthesis," Gabriel commanded after returning Espeon to the Pokeball. The rose glowed for a moment. The ice melted and it's wounds healed up, "Now follow up with Petal Dance."

"Wow, the glow from the Synthesis is mixing in with the violet Petal Dance showing both beauty and power," shouted the announcer enthusiastically.

Nurse Joy moaned as a beeping sound was heard again this time on Marcus's side.

The tornado of rose petals swayed for a moment before starting to tip in the direction of Absol and Kelso.

"Morgan use Icy Wind and Kelso follow up with Psybeam!"

Both Absol and Kelso's attacks combined into what reminds me of the Aurora Borealis. The blast shattered the tornado, creating a shower of rainbow colored lights and snow like confetti. Gabriel's points were down to the one forth mark. Marcus's was still practically full.

"Hey, why does Gabriel's score keep going down," the announcer quietly questioned Nurse Joy.

"Kelso's attacks are both powerful and accurate, while Absol's are beautiful and creative, so I'm quiet impressed with both of them," Nurse Joy explained, " Gabriel's Pokemon on the other hand has power but...."

"Now Roselia let us dazzle them with your Solarbeam!"

The rose was able to charge up and immediately fire a solar cannon in a manor of split seconds. Both Absol and Kelso disappeared and the Solarbeam missed anything including the ground. The Gabriel's score fell to zero, even before both Absol and Kelso swiped at Roselia simultaneously. Roselia fainted.

"Are extremely inaccurate," Nurse Joy finished as the rose fell to the ground, "now if you wouldn't mind untying us, I have some Pokemon that require some medical attention."

"No, this is impossible," after Gabriel returned Roselia to it's Pokeball and fell to his knees, "now the world is doomed."

"(What a drama queen.)," I said as the announcer finally unlocked me from the chains. I ran to Marcus and hugged his legs, "(It's great to be back.)"

"No, I wont let it end like this," Gabriel yelled, "I refuse to lose to the forces of darkness! I shall not lose you little Angel. Let's go Ambros and Kirlia!"

In a pair of flashes of light two more strange creatures appeared. One was long and yellow with a red jewel on it's forehead. It reminds me of an Egyptian style meerkat. The other one looked like a pale green haired ballerina. When she opened her eyes she looked directly at me. I cringed.

..._..Those red eyes.....she scares me but.._..._. 'How dare you!'..._.... I shivered at the thought that wasn't my own.

"Hey, I won fair and square," Marcus yelled, "sending out more Pokemon is against the rules."

"My lad, rules are the very essence that prevents us from falling into chaos, however some rules are only put in place to hinder the good people of the world from doing what needs to be done."

"(Why that lousy, no good, overdramatic, sore loser!)," Kelso was about to pounce on the guy, when Absol stopped him.

"(Wait for it.)"

"(Wait! Wait for what?)," Kelso screamed at Absol.

"(Just wait for it.)," Absol repeated

"Now, my fellow warriors of light let us finish this battle and retrieve our companion. Kirlia start things off with...," suddenly Gabriel turned yellow and clinched his stomach, " Ambros use *groan*."

"(Hey, what's wrong with ya Gabriel?)" the meerkat asked the white clothed idiot. Kirlia's eyes flashed for a moment. The memory of Gabriel stealing my bottle flashed before my eyes.

"(Apparently, it's that little Riolu's fault that Master Samuels is in pain.)," the ballerina glared.

I cringed again. This time because I realized that the ballerina Pokemon was really a guy.

"(Close, but not really.)," Absol shrugged, "(This is the second side effect of one of Bobby's concoctions. Severe abdominal pain.)"

"(So it_ is his fault!_)," the meerkat screamed as it sparked with stored up energy.

"(Hey, we didn't make him drink it.)," Absol grinned, "(Oh, and Kirlia, if you are able to use teleport, it would be best that you get Gabriel to a restroom, ASAP. Hopefully before stage three to seven steps in.)"

"(Why? What are stages three through....)," Kirlia stopped wide eyed, "(You're right, we should hurry. Come Ambros.)"

The meerkat growled at me, but followed Kirlia to Gabriel's side. There was another flash of light as the three of them disappeared.

Even after he was gone I could hear Kirlia's voice inside of my head.

...._.'I shall see you again, Bobby'....... 'You can count on that'..._._..._ I just shivered.

"If I didn't stress it enough the first time. you are never going to make your own food again," he then noticed my shaking, "Hey, Bobby, what's wrong? Your shaking like crazy." Marcus then proceeded with rubbing my back.

"(I d-don't kn-know. That Balarina just creeps me out.)"

"(Well, he was a Psychic Pokemon.)," Absol walked up to us.

"Kirlia was a he," Marcus asked stupidly.

"(Of course he was. Didn't you hear him talk to us?)," Absol stated again.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't understand what he was saying," Marcus scratched his chin.

"(But you can still understand us?)," Kelso asked. Marcus responded with a simple nod since people were starting to stare at us.

"(Hey, we won the match so... how about we go celebrate.)"

"(Yeah, come on let's party!)," Kelso cheered and danced.

"(Okay)," I tried to fake a smile, but I knew that I was still shaking, "(Is that alright with you, mommy?)"

"(Mommy?)"

I paused for a moment at Kelso and Absol's question.

"(Yeah Mommy. Marcus is my mommy right?)"

"Bobby, you just called me mommy, and you didn't hit yourself."

"(You told me not to do that anymore, didn't you?)," I asked while instinctively tilting my head.

"(Bobby...)," Absol stepped forward, "(are you all right?)"

"(I'm pretty sure. Why?)"

"(What's your best friend's name?)"

..._. Nick Terrance.._..

"(Nick Terrance.)," I blinked, I didn't realize I had even answered, "(Wait, Who's Nick Terrance? Why I say that?)"

Absol's eyes became bigger at my responses.

"(Bobby, back home, there was a girl you liked. What was her name?)"

.._.. Not like, I'm going to tell her that._.. but it's_ Lilly Wright... _

"(Lilly Wright.)," I stated, "(Ah! Why did I say that? She tried to kill me. Didn't she? No, she was trying to hurt someone. Someone I knew. I fought Lilly, but to save them both. Angel, we called her the Concrete Angel. Angel... she sort of reminds me of you.)"

"(Bobby....)," Absol stared at me with a worried look in her eyes, "(That was me you fought for. Bobby don't you remember me at all?)"

.._.. that's an easy one.... You're ????????????.._.....

I couldn't... nor, did I want to answer that question.

I looked away.

Those were my memories, but I wasn't the one remembering them.

* * *

I am having a lot of trouble thanks to this chapter. Sure, I know what's going on, but I'm not sure if I am writing it right. Plus, I have the unfair advantage of knowing my character's histories by heart.

Well, I'll work it out eventually... I hope.

Oh, and don't worry about Gabriel. He's will only be out of commission for a little while. He will be back.

Wait, why am I saying not to worry? Isn't that reason to worry?

This was the longest battle that I had ever written. Please, tell me how I did on it!

Flames will be accepted and will be used as fuel to make this story better in the future.


	6. The Blind Escape

_Things to remember for this chapter: Nanashi Chimera does not own Pokemon, just this story with them in it_

_Water + fire pokemon = pain_

_Tiger = Arthur_

_Ember = Mother_

_Tiger = Growlithe_

_Arthur = human_

_but human =/= growlithe_

_Oh and one last thing to remember:_

_That, "If a train leaves Chicago, traveling at 35 m/h at 7:00 central time, but makes five stops in between and another train leaves Pittsburgh at 5:00 central time, traveling at 40 m/h, but only takes three stops, and each stop only delays each train ten minutes, How long will it take before anybody cares if the two trains crash?", has absolutely nothing to do with the current story line._

_One last thing before the show starts._

_I am holding a _**_POLL_**_ for the next **week**._

_I want to know what color paint Nick's tail should be. The choices are **Blue**, **Green**, **Red**. _

_You have now been informed._

_Now on with the show._

_

* * *

_

Ch. 6 (20) The Blind Escape.

(Arthur's POV)

...._..The pain.... Make it stop please......no, don't..... please._.. Not the hose....

"(Wahhhh!)" I cried as I woke up from my nightmare. I was still a little wet from the sprinklers, but the pain had resided. That or I went numb. I struggled to look outside of my cage. The sunlight was seeping through the cracks of the old shed that we were being kept in.

"(Tiger, sweetie, are you alright.)"

"(I'm not sure....)" I growled, "(why does it hurt so much?)"

"(Just lick yourself dry, Idiot!)"

"(Glad to see you're in a good mood today, Gunther.)" Kindle snorted.

Hesitantly, I licked at my front paws first. Strangely enough, it seemed to be working and the taste was not _too_ bad. After a little while, the process of drying myself came much more second nature. I don't even remember doing half of it. Soon, all that was left was my head, which for obvious reasons I couldn't lick dry. So I had to deal with that headache of mine.

"(Man, why is this happening to me.)" I whined.

"(Oh, quit complaining!)" Gunther snapped at me.

"(Gunther, leave Tiger alone.)" Ember growled at him, "(after all, he only hatched this morning.)"

"(What do you mean, Hatched?)"

"(Well ya see...)" Gunther paused a moment. I imagine that both Ember and Kindle were giving him some really nasty looks, "(when there's a special bond between two Pokemon in love, the 'forces that be' deliver these things called eggs. Any questions so far?)"

"(I don... what's a Pokemon?)"

"(Idiot, I just had to ask!)" Gunther cursed a few times before continuing on with some sort of ranting that would make any Fanfic Banned from the Internet. Or at least cause some people with weak compositions to go comatose in shock of the rainbow array of cussing the dog knew.

"(Alright, it was a stupid question.)" fearing that the sprinklers would be turned on again, "(I'm sorry that I asked.)"

"(You better be sorry)," he did it again.

"(Man, you're worse than my dad.)"

"(Tiger!)," Ember scolded, "(Unlike Gunther here, your father was as sweet and as caring as a Togepi.)"

"(What are you talking abou....)," I stopped, "(oh, that's right... you're my mother.....)"

"(Giratina, why not tell her how you really feel.)," Kindle sighed.

"(No, I didn't mean it like that! I just don't understand how it's even possible.)"

"(Like that wasn't already obvious, Idiot.)"

"(Tiger.)," Ember sounded hurt, "(That horrible man took you away from me when you were barely born. I should have hidden you better than I did.)"

"(Hey, you did the best you could, Ember.)"

"(Mrs. Ember, I'm sorry, but I'm not your pup. I already have a mother.)"

"(You didn't see anyone before you woke up did you?)"

"(I haven't seen anybody since I got here, but I don't see what that has to...)," a clanging sound interrupted me.

"(Oh no, he's coming.)," Kindle announced to us.

"(Tiger, quick close your eyes.)"

"(Close them, but why?)"

"(Just shut them!)," she snapped at me. Obediently, I shut them.

"(Alright, they're shut.)," I told her so that she would know.

"(Tiger, no matter what happens, do not open your eyes until I tell you too. Even if he beats you, don't open your eyes.)"

"(But I don't....)"

"(Promise me, Tiger.)," she pleaded, "(Promise me that no matter what that you will not open your eyes!)"

"Shut up you mangy mutt," a rougher voice said. I heard something clawing towards me.

"(Promise me, Tiger!)"

"Eh, get down from there! And quit that dang barking!"

There was a smack.

"(Promise me!)," Ember yelled, after I heard her crash to the ground.

"I said shut up!" Ember then cried out in pain. I wanted to see what he was doing to her, but I kept my eyes shut.

"(Alright, I promise!)," I roared.

Everything went silent.

"(Thank you, Tiger)," I could hear Ember mumble weakly.

"Man, Pop you didn't have to be so rough with her," a younger voice said.

"Oh, no," the man questioned his son, "if I don't show my authority over my property then what do you think will happen?"

The boy didn't answer him.

"(I take back what I said about you, Gunther.)," I growled, not even caring if he could hear me.

"So, this one's finally awake, huh? What the," I could feel the man starring at me. I backed up into the corner off my cage, "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Is there something wrong with your eyes? I said look at me."

A click and a creak of the cage's door. I could sense his hand coming closer to me. I tried to hit it away, but it grabbed onto my still wet head and pushed my ears back.

._.. He's trying to open my eyes.... But a promise made....Is a promise kept._..

"He must still be too young," the younger voice said.

"Humph, it better be," the older man said, "a blind Growlithe would be worthless to us."

The man let go of my head and an idea came to my mind.

I ran.

The man had been so surprised to see me run like I did, that I made it to the ground below without being caught.

"(Idiot, what are you doing!)," Gunther growled.

"(Just tell me where to run!)," having already picked a direction to go in.

"(Dodge left.)," Kindle yelled, "(keep going. Jump!)"

"(Oh, I get it now.)," Gunther caught on, "(Ninety degrees left and run.)"

I continued to run blindly like that for who knows how long. Sometimes Gunther's instructions nearly got me caught faster, but I was lucky enough to sense otherwise.

"Joseph, get the sprinklers running now," the man yelled.

"But Pop," Joseph complained, "they just recovered from the last..."

"Now Joseph," the father yelled again, "and shut the door on your way out! Get back here you little runt!"

"(As if!)," I barked and kept on running. I heard the wooden door shut.

"(Wall!)," Kindle and Gunther called out together. I turned to the right just in time, but 'Pop' was not as fortunate.

"Dag-flab-it! Son, I'm stuck! Joseph get back in he-ahhhhh!"

That last part was due to my instincts telling me to turn around, jump up and chomp down as hard as my jaws would allow me to... Okay, so it wasn't just my instincts. 'Pop' swatted at me. I let go and ran for where I heard the door opening again. I could smell the fresh air! I was free!

"(Freedom! Gah!)"

Unfortunately, Joseph caught me by the tuff.

"Gotcha! Hey Pop, what happened to you?"

"Didn't I tell you to turn on the sprinklers," Pop yelled, "and you almost let the little runt run right past you, again. Not once, but twice!"

"I'm sorry, Pop, but I can't do everything at once."

"(Let me go!)," I tried to slip from the Joseph's grip, "(Please, I'm not a dog! I'm...)"

"Shut up you!"

I got swung around by the tuff of my fur. It didn't feel good to be swung around like that, but I am sure that the hit that 'Pop' was going to give me would have been at least ten times worse.

"Now why are you doing that for? That Mutt needs to be punished!"

"You said so yourself Pop, a blind Growlithe would be worthless," the boy carefully cradled me in his arms and scratched my belly, "then how much more worthless would he be injured?"

The man grumbled a bit more, but otherwise stayed silent. For some reason, that scratching seemed to keep me immobilized. I didn't want to fight it and I didn't want to leave it. Here was heaven.

"How about I take care of this one, Pop? At least until he can open his eyes."

"Fine," Pop scoffed, "but you better not take any chances of it seeing anyone else besides you or me. But if you fail to even do that, then you can kiss Pokemon Training good bye!"

"Yes sir," Joseph said sadly as he set me back inside of the cage, "I'm going to get their food now."

"Alright, but because of that Mutt's escape attempt, only half the usual rations."

"But," Joseph fell silent. When I heard the shed's door shut, my mind flew back open.

"(What just happened?)," I almost opened my eyes right then and there, if the memories of the past few minutes hadn't returned in time.

"(Let's see...)," Gunther listed, "(You tried to escape, bit the Pop's butt, got caught by Joseph, managed to cut our food supply in half, Oh and you were overpowered by a simple belly rub....... _What kind of crazy Growlithe are you!_)"

"(Belly rub?)," I would have blinked, "(what belly rub!)"

"(Hehehe! You don't even remember it!)," Gunther laughed like there was no tomorrow, "(You should have heard yourself! Little higher, No lower. Oh, how I love you, Joseph!)"

"(I'd never say anything like that!)," I swear I was blushing.

"(Usually, I wouldn't agree with Gunther,)" Kindle yawned, "(but you did say some weird things like that.)"

"(W-well, it wasn't me!)," the fact of the matter was, I did remember, "(Um, is Ms. Ember okay?)"

"(She's fine, Tiger.)," Kindle's mellow voice answered, "(She'll be even better after she has some rest.)"

"(So, she's asleep right now?)"

"(Well...)," Kindle paused, "(Yes, she's asleep Tiger.)"

"(It's Arthur.)"

"(What?)"

"(My real name it's...)," I paused. I was having trouble remembering my name again. I couldn't decide to tell them my birth name or the name that my friends back in Shadowpine had given me. I went with my friend's.

"(My real name is, Arthur Perks. Please don't tell Ember this, but I'm really not her pup. I'm human.)"

"(Giratina! There goes that stupidity of yours, Tiger.)," Gunther laughed again.

"(But it's true! I'm not a dog. I'm supposed to be human.)"

"(Tiger, you didn't open your eyes did you?)," Kindle asked in her mellow tone.

"(No, I kept my promise to keep them shut.)," my mind clicked again, "(Hey, why is it so important for me to keep them shut anyways?)"

"(Hehehe you might as well be human if you don't even know that!)," Gunther let loose his laughter again.

"(Stop laughing Gunther! You don't even understand why yourself.)," Kindle yelled at Gunther and he fell silent, "(You see, Tiger or Arthur , or whoever you think you are. It is the most basic of instincts for us, Pokemon. After a Pokemon is born, the first living creature that it sees, will become their most precious person. If you saw Pop, then you would be loyal to him. No matter how hard you try to fight that instinct, what ever he tells you to do, you will do it. As dog Pokemon, loyalty is our greatest curse.)"

I couldn't keep listening to what that Kindle was saying. I laid down and covered my ears.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now before you ask me as to why Nick and Bobby seem to be exceptions to this rule, please hear me out.

Bobby and Nick are technically not 'dogs' at all (despite their looks and how I make them act). Both of these species of pokemon are loner class creatures much like Absol, but unlike Absol these pokemon are able to forge bonds with humans who share certain bonds with them. Tiger/Arthur is completely a dog. This curse will effect him completely. The same would go for Poochina and Houndor. The first person he sees will be his Mother and ultimately his master for life.

You know what I just realized... that title is completely misleading. I wanted to give it a different name, but this one seemed to have been better. But it totally misleads readers into thinking that Arthur was going to be able to actually escape!

Oh well. "The Blind Escape" sounds better than "Cursed to be Blind or Loyal" -or- "Running Blind".

To make it up to you, here is some exclusive information about Arthur Perks' past. It is not essential to the story line, but it may help with understanding his viewpoint.

**Arthur's Bio:**

Why Arthur doesn't know what Pokemon are (while all his friends do) is because his parents were very, um, 'religious'. Arthur was never allowed to watch TV or read any type of fictional stories. He wasn't even allowed outside his own house without being supervised. He was always expected to be perfect. He was to have perfect grades, speak perfect english, and be properly dressed. Arthur didn't like that kind of life. I mean, who would? As a result, Arthur is a very smart 14 year old kid. He is in the same class as his other three friends only because he skipped a few grades.

Arthur eventually ran away from home and found Bobby, Morgan, and Nick. Arthur had helped save Bobby's life, so the four of them have been friends ever since. As to how or where Arthur lives without his parents finding him: that is still a work in process. Basically, they changed his looks and his name. Arthur stays at the groups secret fort house. His birth name is Merlin Skrep.

The hero that Arthur designed is called 'Mystic' (mis * tik) a being with attacks similar to fireworks (such as bottle rockets, roman candles, and ect.) Arthur provides realism to their comic as well as insight about certain viewpoints. I keep him, because he represents wisdom as well as knowledge. (even though he is 14)

Arthur is one of my own personal characters. If you steal him You will suffer. The same goes for any from the 'Clash of Charator' world.


	7. Tales of Pain

_Um, some bad news... _

_Firstly, my latest poll seems to have had a bug..._

_Darn bug._

_Nobody's votes were able to make it through. For that I sincerely apologize._

_However, one Wingman11 cared enough to PM me that the poll was not working and was even kind enough to tell me his vote. The color is now set thanks to this reader's support. _

_Thank you again Wingman11._

_Next, is bad news for any Gabriel Samuels fans out there. (***cough*** whichisgoodnewsfortherestofus ***cough***)_

_Gabriel is progressing from stage 3 (Initial Rejection through the Esophagus ) to stage 4 (Upset Stomach) much slower than expected._

_They don't call those concoctions "Suicide Drinks" for nothing, ya know._

_'(^_^)' Eh, he he he._

_(T_T) Eh, he? Um..._

_(ToT) Blame the bug._

_('_^) .l So all of you Gabriel Samuels fans out there are going to have to wait __a little__ longer. Kay?_

_(^_^) On the bright side. If you ARE concerned for Gabriel's health, you can see which side effect he is currently suffering from at the bottom of my Profile Page. I will update when he upgrades.... Or worsens... Or progresses... Or whatever._

_Okay! In other news, I still don't own Pokemon. _

_I just wrote this story based off it, but most of the characters introduced in it are, in fact, still mine._

_So that means that the judicial system hasn't collapsed and/or that we haven't slipped into an alternate universe... at least not yet._

_Now on with the show!_

* * *

Ch. 7 (21) Tales of Pain.

(Nick's POV)

It took me forever to get my tongue to stop sticking out. It made me look like an idiot. When the town was in sight, that girl finally let me out of her backpack. She said that she wanted to make a quick sketch of something before going into town and that I "could explore a little bit, but not go too far". I didn't even bother to run away again, because, frankly, where would I go? I'm trapped not only in the Pokemon World, but in the body of a semi-rare Pokemon. People would want to catch me as soon as they saw me. It would be safer to stay with this Nicole person. She seems nice. So I decided to stay with her. I laid down on the grass to think things through.

..._.. Wow, everything's so peaceful.... the sun's perfect.... Lying out here in is so Great__!..... maybe being a Pokemon for a while would be fun.....what am I thinking!..... sure, it's fun now, but what about my friends..... Bobby is in trouble.... Arthur is who knows where... and I am a short walk away from being bound to a pokeball...._ I sat up and rubbed my head in frustration... _I'm so frustrated, I need to draw something!.... but all my stuff is back at home.._..

"Ah man," the girl said, "and it was a really good picture too."

I turned and saw that Nicole had been watching me. Running up to her, she quickly tried to hide the note pad that she was drawing on.

"(Hey, let me see)," I jumped up and down.

"No. You can't see it it's not finished yet," she put the book into her pouch, "besides you'll get paint all over my drawings."

I took a moment to study my hands. They were covered with ice cool blue paint.

.._.. I have to wash them, but how...._ I took a slow look around._.. there isn't a lake or pond around ...how am I supposed to...yuck, what's that awful taste in my.... oh, snap.._..

I was subconsciously licking my paws. Even after I realized it, I kept on licking. I couldn't help myself. On one hand, it tasted bad, on another I had to get my hands clean, and lastly... I was sorta hungry. Two out of three, I keep licking.

"(There all clean!)," I said when I was finished, "(now let me see!)"

.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

"Alright, fine, you can see it," I said pulling a different notebook out of my art pouch, "but I hold the book."

He shook his head and pointed to the pouch. Obviously, he wasn't fooled or color blind.

"Oh, you want to see what I was drawing. Well, it's not that special." I exchanged my notebooks and sat down to his eye level. The book contained a wide assortment of drawings and even a few doodles. Most of them had Pokemon in them, while the others were of landscapes that most people could only imagine. Images that I had forgotten that I had ever drawn. When I got to the last page, I cringed. He wasn't supposed to see this page.

"Smeargle?"

I wasn't sure if he would have liked the idea of me drawing him. It seemed like an invasion of privacy to me, but I couldn't help myself. He just looked so picture perfect, the way he was basking in the sun like he was. I was about to shut the book, but he put his paw on the page.

"Smeargle Smear Smeargle Smear?"

..._Man, I wish I could understand what he was saying_.....

"Yes, that's you. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," I said nervously.

"Smear-gle!"

I figured that he had just complemented my work.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," I smiled just before Nick slowly took the notebook and started walking away, "Oh, he is so cute.... wait a minute."

"Smergle," Nick cringed.

"That's my notebook," and with that Nick started running, "why you little Buizel! Come back here with my notebook!"

.

* * *

(Nick's POV of those last few moments)

"(Hold it. This is me right?)," I asked her. She obviously can't understand me. There had to be some way to let her know that I wasn't really a Smeargle.

"Yes, that's you. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," she said nervously. I didn't hear her as I was thinking.

"(That's it!)" I grabbed a pencil from her pouch as she continued talking.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"(Mind if I barrow this? Thank you.)" I slowly took the notebook and started walking away.

.._.. Glad that she doesn't mind too much.._...

"Oh, he is so cute.... wait a minute."

"(Oh snap.)" I cringed.

"That's my notebook," and with that, I was off like a horse, "why you little Buizel! Come back here with my notebook!"

I managed to get very far away from Nicole fairly quickly. I was also able to resist the urge to mark every tree that I saw. I ran up a tree with the notebook and pencil in my mouth. Letting my tail swing down below me, I got comfortable on a very high branch. I opened the notebook to the same page as the Smeargle was on. It took me a few moments to get a grip on the pencil, but I couldn't write. After all, the Unown were supposed to look like english letters, but I could only recognize the ones that were in my name. And even they were fuzzy. I can recognize if they were in the right order, but I can't remember what they were called or even what sounds they are supposed to make.

.._. Please, let me still have some of my drawing skills left._.... I prayed as I drew. It wasn't long before Nicole had gotten to the base of the tree.

"Nick get down from there," she yelled after she caught her breath. I kept on drawing, not even worrying about making some mistakes in the details.

"Unown help me get Nick down from there," she yelled as she threw the Pokeball. The letter pokemon obediently floated up the tree to get me down.

"(Hello Nick.)," the thing's stern voice made me cringe, "(time to come down now.)"

"(Oh great, and I was almost done too.)"

"(Done with what?)," the letter asked in a slightly emotional way.

"(My self portrait.)," I kept on drawing.

"(Why are you doing that?)"

"(It was going to be a surprise for Nicole, so don't tell her.)," I put my finger to my lips to tell it to be quiet.

"(Can I watch?)," it asked.

"(Sure ya can, Eiffel!)," I nodded, "(You don't mind if I call you Eiffel do you?)"

"(Eiffel?)," it tipped to the left.

"(It's a Nickname.)," I said getting back to drawing, "(Back in my world there was this Eiffel Tower and you kind of look like it.)"

"(Nickname?)," it tipped further until it was almost upside down.

"(Yeah, I give nicknames to all of my friends! Do you like it?)"

"(Nick and Eiffel? Friends!)," the letter spun in joy, "(YEAH! Friends!)"

"Unown!," Nicole called up the tree, "What are you two doing up there?"

When I was done, I gave the notebook to Eiffel. The letter floated down the tree and managed to give the notebook back to Nicole. As she looked through it, I attempted to climb down the tree.

"What's this," she looked at the picture. "who's this guy?"

As soon as she said that, the branch I was holding broke. I fell to the ground. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't scream or even catch myself as I fell to my doom.

After falling half a story, I stopped.

Besides the blood rushing to my head and the pain of my tail being pulled, I was fine.... Sort of.

"(OW! It hurts! Ow! Ow! Ow! Help me! Ow! Make it stop, please!)," I pleaded while swinging on my tail.

"Nick!"

She dropped the notebook and lifted my body up high enough that the pain in my... uh, tail was lifted, "try to pull yourself up!"

I tried reaching out to another branch, when my mind just went blank. The blood in my head was rushing down through the rest of my body. This caused the pain that had numbed before to run throughout my body. My head was flooded with the most of the pain.

It was too much.

I blotched out.

.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

After a few minutes of struggling, Unown used Hidden Power to brake the branch that had caught Nick's tail. He was safe on the ground, but seemed to be traumatized by the whole thing. He was crying so hard, that I didn't bother to ask about that picture that he drew right next to mine. I had barely applied a Potion before he was cradling his tail again. I could have sworn that the ice blue paint was glowing slightly, but I passed it off as my imagination.

"(My tail...)," Nick sniffed, "(it hurts... mama.... I did a bad thing....and it hurts...)"

"There, there, now don't you feel better after a good cry," I rubbed his back. Nick looked at me with tears still in his eyes. I almost wanted to sketch that expression right then and there, but he needed me.

"(Mama!)," he cried over my shoulder as he hugged me, "(I'm sorry! I wont do it again! I'll be good! I'm sorry! I wont try to... to...)"

His slowly stopped crying and loosened his grip, "(To... What was I... How did... What just happened?)"

"Nick, are you, okay?"

"(Ah! How did I end up here?)," Nick pushed off and backed away from me, "(what was I doing!)"

"Nick, what's wrong?" His eyes flashed for a moment.

"(My picture. Where's my picture?)," Nick started looking around for something, "(I was in the tree and then....)"

A voice interrupted Nick's train of thoughts, "Dag-flab-it! Son, I'm stuck! Joseph get back in he-ahhhhh!"

"What was that," I said as I motioned Unown to follow, "come on, lets see if we can help."

Unown nodded. I turned to see that Nick was already running in the direction of the yell.

.

* * *

(No one's POV at the Nameless Children's place)

"This is just great! We can't even see the reruns," the blond girl yelled.

"Should have gotten cable...," the boy sighed.

"It's a magic television set," she snapped while turning franticly through the television manual, "why would it need cable!"

The white haired boy was sitting in a chair, not far from were the girl was banging on the television, "How did I end up with such a couch potato of a sister." The manual flies through the air and smacks him right in the face.

"Shut up and help me!"

"Why should I," the boy said as he peeled the book off of his face, "first off, I'm winning, and second, you haven't been very nice to me."

"Yeah, well, you've been a jerk lately!" the girl paused for a moment, "besides you owe me for what you did to Natu."

"That stupid bird's of yours still alive?"

"Of course, he's still alive," the girl glared at her brother, "Why? Were you _trying_ to kill him?"

"No, of course not," the boy defended himself, "it's just every time I see him, he doesn't seem to be moving, at all. I mean, like ever."

"So what if Natu sleeps a little bit!"

"Sis, I've have seen Abras that sleep less than that stupid bird of yours, and they were having good dreams."

"Alright, so he sleeps a lot," the girl yelled, "but you and I both know what will happen if we can't keep an eye on those Travelers."

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said as he took out his Pokeball, "I'll send my eye to watch Bobby and Morgan. And If, er when Natu wakes up... send him to Solaceon Town. I could feel one of the Travelers was sleeping there."

"Fine," she tinkered with the antennas of the television set, "but what about the fourth one?"

"We can deal with that one later," the boy spun the Pokeball on his finger, "but for right now those three are the one's we need to watch."

"Alright, fine it's a deal. Now, if you would just help me fix the...," she paused as she noticed the grin on her brother's face, "don't you even think about it."

"What? I wasn't thinking of doing anything harmful," she continued to glare at him, "alright, so I was thinking of how if we could take one or two of them out of the picture then we could see all of the remaining Travelers better."

The girl groaned for a second, "Fine. We should try to get at least one of them out of the way."

"_Yes_!"

"But leave Morgan alone."

"But..." the boy nearly dropped his Pokeball.

"No buts. She's mine and you know it. Besides you're already winning enough as it is."

"Okay fine, I wont send her home," the dark boy crossed his arms, "but you have to send her home soon, Sis. There are only three days left until the new moon and you wont have the power to...."

"I know that," the girl said as she starred across the horizon, "But I trust that you wont touch her. She's _mine_ to send home."

"You have three days, Sis. After that I make no promises," the boy faded into the shadows on his way to drop off his spy in Hearthome City.

* * *

What do you suppose the contest between them is about?

Who are these mysterious children?

Do you think that the nameless boy will keep his word?

Do you have your TV ready for digital transition?

Will Nicole ever figure out that picture of Nick's?

Will Tiger ever escape from captivity?

What about Bobby and Morgan and their problems?

How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Am I just asking questions, because I want more Reviews?

No, no, let me answer that last one.

Why, yes. Yes, I do.

If you like it review it. If you don't flame it.

If you use cuss words, I'll delete it.

No questions asked there.

You can also PM me your guesses. I wont tell you if you're right, but I would like to see if you can figure it out.

Oh, and here's Nick's Bio if you are interested...

**Nick's BIO:**

Nick Terrance is only sixteen, and is always seen wearing a (sk8r boy style) hat. Nick has been Bobby's best friend for years. They were always together, like brothers. Nick is a very loyal friend and will stand by them 'til the end. Nick secretly likes Morgan, but neither one will admit to it. Their relationship (as far as love goes) is a combination of several songs that I liked. (_I Wont Say I'm in Love_, _J__ust the Girl_ (I'm looking for), _Kiss the Girl _and etc.) It's more complexed than I'd like to admit. Nick is very good at making nicknames for people and is the one that first to call Morgan the Concrete Angel.

Nick was the one that started the comic that they are designing. Nick is the main artist, so you know that he's pretty good. Nick's hero is called AMMO (am * moe). AMMO (**A**nimatronic **M**ayhem **M**anipulated **O**ffensively) is a cybernetic cowboy that is able to adjust to his environments. His attacks usually involve transforming parts of his body (such as skates that are equipped in his boots). He also has other tools and weapons equipped in his body (such as 8 blades hidden in his forearm and fingertips and his signature Gargo blasters).

Nick is one of my own Personal Characters. If you steal him, **You will Suffer. **The same goes for all the characters from the 'Clash of Charactor' world.


	8. Unexpected Guests

Hey, great news!

To help apologize for the faulty poll I am giving you guys an extra chapter this week.

So here it is the unexpected....

Darn Pun!

Don't own Pokemon!

Curse all those who don't read my Author's comments!

May they try to sue me saying that I don't say "I don't own pokemon" and lose miserably.

'(ToT)' Muwahahahaha!

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 8 (22) Unexpected Guests

(Marcus's POV)

I had rushed everyone back to my room in the Pokemon Center. I couldn't be seen talking to my Pokemon as if I could understand them. People would think that I was nuts. I might actually be nuts, but I still don't want other people to think so too.

"Alright," I spoke to Morgan, "What exactly is you're relationship with Bobby."

"(You wouldn't believe me if I told you.)," Morgan curled up onto one of the beds.

"Try me," I growled.

"(Man, it's been so long since I've been in a real bed. Can't I tell you _after_ I get a quick nap?)," Morgan asked me.

"Quit stalling! What have you been hiding?" I starred at Kelso who was eating some of the potato chips that I had given to him as a reward for the battle.

"(Don't look at me, Boss. I haven't been hiding a thing.)," he said stuffing another one in his mouth, "(I'm about as clueless as you are right now.)"

"And what about you," looking at Bobby this time. Bobby just laid down where I had left him. Glowing a soft hue of blue, he hasn't really spoken since Morgan asked him those questions. "Somebody in here needs to give me an explanation!"

"(Fine, I'll tell you, but you're still not going to believe me)," Morgan stated.

"I'll try to keep an open mind," Marcus said as there was a knock on the door.

"Marcus! Open the door! It's your mother!"

* * *

(Nick's POV)

Nicole and I hid in the bushes. She had stopped me from running any closer to the old shack where the yelling had come from. She didn't like the looks of the older man that came out. We couldn't help but laugh at the hole that was in his jeans. I would imagine that he had ripped them recently.

"But Pop, they barely have enough food to eat as it is."

"I don't care! Just do it!"

Nicole's eyes widened at the second person coming out of the shack, "Joseph?"

The boy looked up in our direction. We ducked, which I felt silly in doing since I was only like 18 inches tall.

"What is it, son," the man looked toward us too, but couldn't see anything.

"Nothing," the boy lied, "just though I that I saw a Starly. They're such cute Pokemon, ya know."

"I don't want ta hear about it," the father snapped, "the only Pokemon that you should be watching are the ones in there. You can catch your own good for nothing Starly after you leave home."

"Yeah, right sorry sir," the boy looked like he was trying to hide something but the father didn't seem to notice, "Now, what was I... Oh yeah, food."

"And remember to halve the rations, boy," The man went inside the house nearby.

"Of course," the boy sighed.

"(Wait a minute.)," I just thought out loud, "(why are we hiding?)"

"Sh, Nick," she held my mouth shut, "we need to be quiet."

"(I wanna see!)," the letter floated to the boy, who was bent over scooping something out of a wooden barrel.

"Unown, get back here," she quietly cried. The boy looked in our direction again. barely missed seeing the floating letter. The boy shook off the sensation that he was being watched and went back to scooping. Eiffel was still floating over his shoulder.

"Alright, this should be enough food," he said picking up the bowls, "you come with me if you like."

"(Yea!)," Eiffel cried.

The boy turned and smiled at the letter Pokemon. I was personally shocked, but Nicole was unfazed by the boy's actions.

"Figures," Nicole explained to me, "I could never sneak up on Joseph without him knowing, let alone Unown. It's like he has ESP or something."

"Actually, I have really acute hearing, Nicole," the boy seemed to appear out of nowhere. I nearly screamed.

"It's good to see ya again, Joseph."

"(So you two know each other?)," I asked angrily, "(then why in the world were we hiding?)"

"So who's your little friend," he asked as he caught me behind my ear.

"This is Nick," she said, while stating the obvious, "he's a Smeargle."

"I know what he is, Nicole."

"(I wuv you)," I turned my head, so that he would reach a better spot. I let my tongue slip out.

"Wow, Nick really seems to like you," Nicole sounded disappointed. Could you blame her? A good scratch behind the ear feels great!

"You just have to know what they like," Joseph said as the good sensation stopped, "now you try."

The sensation returned as with the soft movements of Nicole's hand. I leaned closer to her.

"Wow, this is almost scary," Nicole stopped again, "hey, where are you going?"

"I have to feed Pop's Pokemon," he said, "you can help if you like."

Nicole and I each took a bowl and followed Joseph inside the shed. What I saw in there looked nothing less than something that I'd expect from Cassidy and Butch. All of the cages where made of cast iron. None of the Pokemon in there seemed to be able to move around very much at all. The shack itself barely let in enough light to see anything.

There were only three Pokemon that I could see. I saw a small Growlithe, but she looked like she was in great pain in her sleep. The other two Pokemon were Houndor. One of them took notice of our presence, but fell back asleep. The other one looked as if it had huge bug biting him on his rear end.

"What are _you_ doing here," the Houndor snarled at me, I dropped the bowl I was holding and hid behind Nicole.

"Now, now Gunther," Joseph seemed unfazed by the Houndor's expression, "be nice. It's just Nicole remember her?"

"(It wasn't _her_ I was growling at.)," the devil dog puffed smoke from its nose. Nicole slowly approached Gunther and slid the bowl trough the slot to his feet. I, however, kept my distance, picking up food that I had dropped.

"(Hey, Joseph snuck us in the good stuff today!)" He then attacked the bowl, in a full blown furry. I swear, he only paused once to flashed a look at me as if to say 'I'm imagining, this is you'.

When the other Houndor was given her bowl, She was a little more sluggish in eating. She seemed to be savoring each and every kernel one at a time. It made me think about trying one for myself, but they reeked of who knows what. If my tongue wasn't already sticking out I would have stuck it out after sniffing one. So I slipped it back in instead.

"What are you still doing here in Solaceon Town? I thought that you went on a pokemon journey months ago."

"Yeah about that," Joseph scratched behind his head, "they were out of starters so I thought that, um, I'd be a breeder instead."

"That doesn't answer my question," Nicole glared at Joseph, "why are you _still here_."

"I decided to stay here and learn breeding from Pop."

"Yeah, your dad's really the best man for the job," Nicole said motioning to the cages, "just look at how he treats his own Pokemon. They're nothing but merchandise or tools to him."

I placed the bowl I carried in next to the sleeping Growlithe. It was the only Pokemon that wasn't in a cage, so she had to be harmless right? The Growlithe's nose twitched. She woke up and slowly crawled to the food bowl. The leash around her neck was more than long enough.

"(Thank you, Joseph.)," she stopped when she saw me, "(Arty? Is that you?)"

She jumped up closer to me and just started licking (or even grooming) me like crazy. I wasn't even sure if I wanted her to stop. My mouth refused to say the things that were going through my mind for a minute.

"(What are you doing! Get off of me! Hey, stop it! Stop it!)," I said finally sure of myself.

The Growlithe's expression changed.

"(I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... you just look so much like Artemis.)," she paused to sniff the air, "(You even almost smell like him.)"

"(Well, you...)," I sniffed her, "(smell like wet dog.)"

"Wow, I've never seen Ember warm up to strangers so quickly before," Nicole said.

A noise could be heard from nearby. It was coming from a carrier that was placed on top of a stack of crates.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

I could hear Joseph talking to a new voice, a girl. My head hurt too much for me to make out what they were saying. I could smell the food.

"(Hey, don't I get any food?)," I whined as I scratched at the edge of my cage, "(I'm hungry too ya know.)"

"(Well, get used to it kid.)," Gunther growled. I backed off.

"(Be nice, Gunther.)," Kindle warned him, "(at least you got to eat today.)"

"(Hey, if there are four of you, why are there only three bowls?)," a new male voice said.

"(Well, he hasn't been around as long as we have.)," Ms. Ember said, "(Tiger, up there, only hatched this morning.)

"(Tiger?)," the voice exclaimed, pronouncing the word perfectly.

"(I know that it sounds like a strange name, but when I heard the words together like that, I thought that it was perfect.)"

"(But tiger is only one word.)," the stranger thought out loud.

._.....That guy knows what a tiger is..._...

"(Ms. Ember, who are you talking too?)"

"Aw, a baby Growlithe," the girl's voice said. She was in my face, I just know it.

"Yeah, he just hatched this morning," Joseph said proudly.

"What's wrong with his eyes?"

"Don't know," Joseph said as a hand grabbed me by the scruff, "he just won't open them."

"(Not again.)," I thought out loud,

Joseph swiftly, but carefully put me in the cradle position and rubbed my belly again.

"He looks so sweet. Can I hold him?" The sensation stopped.

"No," Joseph snapped, "I'm sorry, but he's sort of my responsibility."

Then Joseph continued to scratch me in my favorite place.

...._.. why does this feel so good.._.....

"He hatched unexpectedly early this morning, so I really don't have the right formula for him."

"That reminds me I need some for Nick too. You know, Nick hatched today too."

"Hm? Cool. Maybe they can be brothers," Joseph laughed.

I heard Ms. Ember gasp, but I wasn't in my right mind to think about it at the moment.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"Not yet... Nicole," Joseph stopped scratching, "where's Unown?"

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the house)

"What is taking that boy so long? He should be back in the house by now," Pop said as looked up at an old Grandfather clock for whatever reason.

"Might as well go and see what's keeping him," he grumbled as he turned around and bumped into a floating A.

"Unown," they both screamed.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

Cliff hanger! Don't cha love 'em!

Mystery!

Suspense!

Murder!

Well, maybe not so much murder as in killing, but more like an "unfortunate surprise" like Murder is.

Now that you have read the chapter, I urge you to review.

Review the craziness!!!! XD Muwahahahahaha!

'(ToT)'

I am so evil.


	9. What They Don't Know

_Bad news guys. _

_Gabriel Samuels is still out of commission. _

_(*_*) EEP!! _

_(-_-)EE DON"T HIT ME!!! _

_ (-_*)EE_

_No tomatoes. That's a good sign._

_So for the sake of the story to not be so... "serious", I, Nanashi Chimera, have done something that no other writer had done before!!!!_

_I made a relief for my comic relief! (^_^)_

_(*.*) Unless, someone else out there did it first._

_(y_y) Please, Don't Sue Me!!!!_

_Now on with the show._

* * *

**_Wait!_**_ There's a _**_Warning:_**_ The following chapter will bring up events from past chapters. You don't need to reread the chapter that it happens in, but there will be a language used that none of us will be able to understand. The translations of what they are saying are in previous chapter 5 (19)._

_Also I do not own pokemon in any form or fashion... well, I do have some of their merchandise, but that doesn't count._

_Now on with the show, Yet again._

* * *

Ch. 9 (23) What They Don't Know.

(No one's POV)

"Commander Venus," the two Team Galactic goons saluted.

"Why are you two reporting in so soon," Venus, if only slightly, smiled, "has the boy shown signs of the true target already?"

"Not yet Commander," said the first.

"But he has just won a battle against Gabriel Samuels," said the second.

"The great Gabriel Samuels," Venus's frowned, "was beaten by this child?"

"That's not all," the first spoke up again, "after the battle he had a conversation with his Pokemon."

"When doesn't that Idiot stop talking?"

"Not Gabriel, Commander Venus. The boy did."

"So what," Venus's expression didn't change, but there was a feeling of inner rage radiating from her, "trainers talk to their Pokemon all the time."

"Not like this one did, Commander," the second said as he pressed a button. Footage of Marcus showed up on both screens.

"Hey, Bobby, what's wrong? Your shaking like crazy." the boy tried to comfort the Riolu.

"Ri ri-ri-ol lu. Rio ri, Rio-o-ri-lu Ri rio ri olu," the Riolu responded fearfully. Venus couldn't help but roll her eyes at the images she was seeing.

"Ab, ab sol ab solab Solabsol," an Absol walked up to the group.

"Kirlia was a he," Marcus responded to the Absol.

Venus's eyes widened, ever so slightly.

"Ab Sol ab abs. Sol-ab sol ab sol sol ab ab?," Absol spoke again.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't understand what he was saying," said scratching his chin.

..._..Did he just... no.._...she thought.

"Kelc el eon kel eonkelc on," Kelceon asked. The boy responded with a simple nod, but Venus saw it.

"Ab Sol sol ab absol sol... sol absol sol sol solabsol."

"Kelceon, ceon on kel Kelce," Kelceon cheered.

"O-ri," Riolu tried to smile, but was still shaking, "Ri lu Oriolu ri lu, Riori?"

"Sol-ab?" there was a pause at the Absol's question.

"RIo Riori. Lurio io ri Riori ri?"

"Bobby, you just called me mommy, and you didn't hit yourself."

The screen suddenly shut off. In the shadows, Commander Venus smiled evilly.

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

"Marcus open up! It's your mother!"

"Mom? Oh snap, I forgot to call her," I cried, "We're going have to talk about this later."

I walked over to the bed where, Bobby had been laying. He didn't notice my presence until I had already picked him up.

"Bobby, I'm going to need you to help me here."

"(Why do you need his help?)" Morgan asked me.

"My mom can get kind of scary and I don't want to face her alone," I confessed.

"(And she's immune to your pouting Eeevee eyes, isn't she?)" I would have glared at Morgan, if I hadn't been so scared, and the fact that it was completely true.

"Marcus, open up! I know you're in there," Mom knocked harder. I raced for the door and quickly unlocked it. My mother bursted in the door catching me, but barely missing Bobby.

"Marcus?"

"Ri?," Bobby tilted his head.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little Pokemon," my mother squealed running up to Bobby, "did you happen to see where my son ran off to?"

Bobby pointed to the open door as it slowly closed again.

"You little traitor," I groaned, dizzily falling to the ground.

"Marcus, what are you doing hiding behind there," my mother asked, "well, it doesn't matter. You are coming home with me, young man."

"What," I jumped up and shouted/questioned my mother. Both were not very smart things to do, I'll admit.

"You said that you would be careful. You said that you would call," she explained.

"Yeah but..."

"And you said that you would change you underwear every day," Mom grabbed me by the ear, "but I can see that you haven't even done that!"

My Pokemon snickered at my pain.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I squealed, "but it's not my fault."

"No buts," Mom said as she finally let go of my ear, "pack your things, you're coming home right now."

"But I can't go now."

"Oh and why not?"

"Bobby can only drink milk and I don't have a way to keep it cool while we travel."

"Solaceon is not that far away. It only took me a few hours to drive here," mom took out her pokeball, "But, because Moo-Moo Milk I always better fresh, I brought Molly with me."

"Would you believe that Kelso's Pokeball is broken?"

"I got enough room in the car. Now lets go."

"Um, I can't leave until Morgan's all healed up," I pointed out.

"I saw that fight you got into young man."

"Exactly, Morgan's really tired right now," I tried to explain, "she needs to rest up and it would be irresponsible for me to..."

"That is not even your Absol is it," Mom scoffed.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything against her.

"Typical of you to bring in a stray Pokemon," Mom frowned.

"(Stray?)," Morgan was insulted, "(I am not stray!)"

"Well, are you my son's Pokemon or not," Mom questioned.

"(Well, technically no, but...)," Morgan admitted.

"I'm sorry," Mom can't understand what Morgan had said. When Morgan noticed her mistake, she sadly shook her head 'no'.

"Never the less," Mom sat down and petted her, "you do look like you need to rest for a little bit."

Morgan answered by yawning.

"Then get some rest," she said before grabbing my ear again, "while I get this one cleaned up for the trip back home."

"Ow, ow, ow! Mom! Ow," I cried as she dragged me by the ear into the small bathroom.

"There is no way in the world, that I am smelling what ever it is that died on you all the way home. Now, _move it!_"

* * *

(Pop's POV)

"Unown! In my house," I smiled, "how lucky can I get."

"U-nown?"

"A bundle of people would pay big for one of you," taking out a Pokeball, "Pokeball go!"

"Unown!" I cried as it summoned seven glowing orbs. The Hidden Power attack sent my Pokeball and me flying into the coffee table.

"So, ya wanta fight," I reached for one of my special Pokemon and scrambled to my feet, "let's go, Scarlet."

"Chipa, chipa!"

A white and blue squirrel called as it popped out from it's pokeball.

"Scarlet use Quick Attack!"

Scarlet leaped into the air, but Unown countered with it's Hidden Power. Scarlet was sent flying back into my arms.

"Get off of me," I yelled as the Unknown started floating away, "don't let it escape!"

We chased the Unown, until it was cornered to a wall. There was nowhere for it to escape.

"Scarlet use Thunderbolt!"

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"(What's wrong?)," I asked the older Growlithe, when she gasped.

"(It's nothing, I'm sure.)," she sniffed me again.

"(Could you please not do that?)"

"(Did you really hatch this morning?)"

I stared at her. I didn't think that question was relevant at the moment. Before I got a chance to answer the loud voice of Joseph's Pop roared through the air.

"Scarlet, use Thunderbolt!"

A moment later, the wall (where Tiger's cage used to be) blew up. Debris went flying everywhere. Out of the smoke came none other than Eiffel.

"(Ahhh! Help! Crazy man trying to kill me!)," it screamed as it zipped it's way to Nicole.

"Unown? Why did you go and do that!"

"(Hide me!)," it screamed.

"Dagnabit! You missed," Pop cussed as the smoke cleared, "Hey, what are you doing in there!"

"Pop?"

"Joseph, what are you doing, boy," Pop yelled, "who is she?"

"She...she's a collector, Pop," Joseph blurted out, "She wanted Ember, but I was about to offer her the pup instead."

"What," Nicole yelped before Joseph stepped on her foot, "Ow! I mean... Oh, yes! I was about to purchase this Growlithe here, that is until you blew that hole in the wall."

"Well, if that's the case," Pop's attitude did a three-sixty, "Please, forgive me for crashing in like this."

I couldn't help, but snicker at the stupid pun. It sounded like something Bobby would say. I wondered if he was alright. Somehow, I felt that he was.

"You two didn't happen to see an Unown come through here did you?"

"Nope not at all," they both lied again.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter.

More struggles are to come, I promise.

Did Marcus's Mom make a good relief for the comic relief?

And Just how did she KNOW that Morgan doesn't belong to Marcus? (and it wasn't just mother's intuition)

Will Gabriel be alright?

Why did I name a Pachirisu, Scarlet?

All of these questions and less will be answered next week on. The Travelers II: Double the Trouble Ch. 24 (10) Morgan's Past.

Please, PM me your guesses! I need a good laugh. (whether you're right, wrong, or pull something random, I will laugh regardless.)

_*splat*_

Alright! Who threw that!?!

Ahhhh!  
*splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat*  
*splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat*  
*splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat**splat*

...

*splat**splat*

.......

Is that all you've go***splat***

**.......**

In case you didn't know...

I'm giving you all a really nasty look right now.


	10. Morgan's Past

Nanashi: Hey everybody, Great News!

Gabriel Samuels is bloating! He looks like the Marshmellow Man from Ghost Busters, except pinker and with blond topping!

Why is that good news, you ask?

Bloating happens to be stage five! Only seven more to go until he's back at full strength!

Magicarp: But there were only seven stages...

Nanashi: What do you mean there were only seven stages?

Only side-effects 3 - 7 require one to be Isolated in a bathroom. Side-effects 8 - 12 are basically... 'recovery'.  
(and not that I thought of even more ways to cause him so he leave us alone for a little longer.)

Magicarp: Evil, lying, sadistic, cursing _***bam!***_

Nanashi: (puts away frying pan) Now for the Disclaimer, Here's the guy that threw the first fruit last week! (And if he didn't then find yourselves lucky that I didn't catch you.) Say hi Freckles!

Magicarp: My name is not Freckles!

Nanashi: Don't care! (taps frying pan) Do it or else.

Magicarp: Nanashi Chimera hold no rights to _Pokemon_ or _Ghost Busters_. Though, this story is his and so is practically everyone in it.

Nanashi: ...and?

Magicarp: He owns _Who Cares about Harold,_ so you can't sue him for that.

Nanashi: Eh, hm... And?

Magicarp: (sigh) And he owns me now too...

Nanashi: That's right and don't you forget it! Now start the show before they find any fruit!

Magicarp: (Holds up sign saying "Help me")

* * *

Ch. 10 (24) Morgan's Past

(Morgan's POV)

We all watched as Marcus was dragged into the bathroom by the ear. Both Kelso and I were laughing our heads off. Bobby, however, went back to sulking on the other bed.

"(Alright, now's our chance)," I said walking to the window, "(let's go!)"

"(Woah, hold on there.)," Kelso jumped in my path, "(where do you think you're going?)"

"(I need to get Bobby to a friend of mine.)," I explained, "(She'll know what to do about his 'problem'.)"

"(Oh, no. Your not going anywhere, until Boss gets some answers.)"

"(I'm sorry, but we don't have time!)," I sternly told the lizard, "(it might take too long to get there as it is without having to go to Solaceon Town.)"

"(Well, tough cookies!)"

"(Just try to stop us. Come on Bobby)"

"(I'm not going.)," Bobby said laying on the bed his back to us.

"(What?)"

"(I said, I'm not going.)," he repeated not even having the nerve to look at me, "(I don't know where these memories came from and I can't even remember if I can trust you. I'd rather stay here with Mommy.)"

"(Oh, quit being such a cry baby!)"

"(Why should I? That's what I am, isn't it?)," I could see Bobby's aura glow, "(Baby Bobby, just a_ stupid little Riolu!_)"

I was almost speechless, "(When did you remember that?)"

"(Remember what!)," he snapped.

"(That's what I said to you when you called me... by my real name.)"

"(Hold on)," Kelso stated, "(I'm confused. What are you two talking about?)"

"(Stay out of this Kelso!)," Bobby turned his attention in our direction, "(You lied to me! I thought that you were my friend!)"

"(Bobby, I am your friend.)"

"(Friends don't lie to other friends! If I was your friend, why did you lie to me!)," Bobby raged, "(And now you expect me to believe you now, after you lied to me!)"

"(But Bobby. I...)"

"(What possible reason would you have to lie to me!)"

"(I didn't know it was you!)," I blurted out.

The room fell silent.

I swear, I could hear his heart shatter.

I was almost afraid that he had snapped again, but Bobby curled back up on the bed.

"(But I knew it was you. I don't remember how I knew, but I still knew...)," he quietly out spoke, "(the least you could do was remember me.)"

His aura radiated softly. I could hear him sobbing.

"(I did remember you, Bobby.)," I quietly, "(I just didn't know if it really was you.)"

"(Please, just... leave me alone.)," Bobby cried as he stuffed his head under a pillow.

"(Could somebody please explain something to me!)," Kelso shrieked, "(I feel like I'm completely out of place here!)"

"(Believe it or not, Kelso you're the only one here who is in the right place.)"

"(That doesn't explain anything!)"

"(Didn't Bobby tell you anything about who he is?)," I watched him motion no, "(Both Bobby and I aren't Pokemon. We're humans! Not only that, but from another universe completely.)"

"(What, but that's not possible! There no such thing as alternate universes!)" I looked up at Bobby for some support, but he obviously couldn't hear us.

"(And Humans aren't supposed to understand Poke'speech, are they?)," I smirked.

"(Well, that's not nearly as impossible.)," Kelso shrugged, "(I mean humans can learn to understand our language, if they would just work on it.)"

"(You know what, forget it.)," I said hopping onto the other bed, "(Let Bobby be a baby for all I care... _*yawn*_ I need some rest anyway.)"

I closed my eyes and started to dream.

..._. Bobby... you'd do the same thing after what I've been through.._.

* * *

(Morgan's POV flashback)

After I went to bed one night, I found myself in a weird dream. I was cold, but I didn't mind too much. But after a long time, I found that I couldn't wake up from my dream. I tried to will my body to move, but I was unable to. There was nothing but darkness. I could even hear muffled noises outside this world of darkness. At one point, I even thought that I had gone into a coma. It wasn't until my container moved that I found out otherwise.

.._...so cold.....ow! My head!.... why do I feel the blood rushing to my head._...

*Tap Tap Tap*

...._..What is that?.._...

My container was tilted several times over and I was forced to swish around on the inside.

*Tap Tap Tap*

.._..Hey, stop that!.._..

I willed to kick at the wall, but found that I couldn't. I was frozen in place.

*Tap Tap *

..._..I said stop.....It's annoying.._...

I couldn't move. I was so cold. So very cold. So when I could feel the sides of my container become warmer, you can bet that I noticed. Over the course of maybe a three hours, my container was warm enough for me to feel again.

I already knew by the time that I could open my eyes, I was in no coma. I was inside something. Something dark and I didn't like it.

I kicked.

The muffled voices outside sounded shocked.

I kicked again.

I didn't want to be inside this thing anymore. Something inside of me told me that it was already too late.

.._... give up.... return to the cold...  
....You can't get out now.._... accept it....

Stubborn as a mule, I refused to believe that it was too late. I wanted out, so I tried kicking harder.

**_*Crack*_**

I had broken through. I could feel warm air coming through the hole I just made. I kicked some more to make the hole bigger. I could feel my heartbeat grow louder. I tore at the remainder of the egg with my new found claws. I fell down on all fours and crawled out in warm light.

....._.impossible._....

The thought in the back of my head gasped and was heard from no more. I only crawled maybe a few feet, before I finally collapsed and almost passed out.

Almost...

"(Well, look who's back from the dead.)," a strange voice spoke.

The sunlight hurt my eyes. I couldn't see who it was that was speaking. I tried to ask, but my throat was too dry for me to make a sound. I felt really sick and I was exhausted. I couldn't crawl any farther than I had.

"(Here, eat these.)," the voice said dropping some strange blue fruit, "(They should give you some strength.)"

I reached out for one of the fruits, "(Oh and don't freak out too much. Those are claws.)"

..._..What claws?... Oh, those ... claws.._.

I did see my new hands, but I needed food more. I grabbed one of the berries with my claws as if they were chopsticks.

"(Hold on. Almost forgot,)," a black claw cut one of the other berries into fourths, "(You don't have any teeth. Don't want you to choke.)"

I wanted to ask so many questions, but my throat...

I grabbed one of the wedges and didn't even bother chewing. I swallowed it quickly. I could feel energy flowing through me. I felt stronger. I wanted more. I grabbed one of the whole berries.

"(Hold it don't...)," the voice tried to warn me before I slice the berry with one of my white claws and started sucking on it. It was sweet like a watermelon, but not nearly as thirst quenching. After I was done sucking on the fruit I swallowed the blue skin whole.

"(What do ya know? You're smarter than ya look.)" I glared at him, though I still couldn't focus my eyes.

"(Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it.... my name's Landry. What's yours?)," I remained silent, "(can't you speak?)"

I shook my head no and grabbed my throat. I tried to say the word 'water', but I couldn't get my mouth to move right. I remembered how to say the word, but my mouth and tongue refused to move in the right fashion. So I motioned drinking.

"(Thirsty huh?)"

I nodded again.

"(Well, I can't bring you a glass, no hands... but I have an idea. I'll be right back.)" I heard a clanking of very large claws walking across the floor. The light was hurting my eyes. So I decided to close them and get some rest.

* * *

(Marcus' s POV)

"Don't forget behind your ears," Mom nagged, " in your armpits and..."

"Mom, I know how to take a shower!"

"If you did, then you wouldn't be in there right now, now would you?"

"Why_are_ you still in here?"

"Don't question me," she said from behind the curtain, "and get back to scrubbing!"

.._.. man, my mother is such a control freak!.... _

_...'eh, she's not so bad when compared to Nick's'..._

_.... I guess so ... Wait, Nick?....  
.......Who's Nick? ._.._ I don't know any Nick ....  
.... let alone his mother._..

"Hey, Mom, do you remember someone named Nick?"

"I think that there's that Artist, Nicole Rembrandt, back in Solaceon, why?"

"No reason," I answered.

..._..'No, Nick's not a girl'......_

_ .... Nick. Nick, where have I? .._..

(Flashback... still Marcus's POV)

"_(Bobby...)," Morgan stepped forward, "(are you all right?)"_

"_(I'm pretty sure.)"_

"_(What's your best friend's name?)"_

"_(Nick Terrance.)," Bobby paused dumbfounded, "(Wait, Who's Nick Terrance? Did I say that?)"_

(end flashback)

...._. Nick Terrance_.._..  
.... even Bobby didn't seem to remember....  
....do we both know him somehow?._..

"So where did you find Morgan," Mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Morgan," I asked getting back to cleaning.

"Yes, where did you get him," Mom laughed, "I mean, it's not like he fell from the sky."

"You have no idea...," I sighed before realizing what mom had said, "Wait, _him_?"

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Well, here we are," the white haired boy appeared from the shadows inside of a broom closet, "you can come out now."

His Pokeball flashed and a small dark figure with glowing red eyes stands next to the boy.

The figure growled deeply.

"Yes, you'll get your revenge," the boy assured his associate, "Just be a little patient. We need to find her first."

* * *

Ooh! A grudge. More mystery and... what a minute, Him?

That has to be a typo right?

I guess we'll find out together next week on The Travelers II: Double the Trouble.

Again, please PM me your guesses.

(9 weeks)


	11. M'sM?:pt1 Established!

Alright,

it's official!

I have lost it!

I've gone bonkers!

I blame my lack of sleep.

Which is why I'm posting early.

But I just know that Morgan is a girl!

It's on her birth certificate and everything!

Maybe I should go over what happened again...

* * *

BUT 1ST!

* * *

(curtain falls in front of Nanashi. He then steps out from behind the curtain in a tuxedo.)

Hello... (T.T)

What you are about to read may _Shock_ you,

May _Disgust_ You,

Might even _Disturb _you to the **v****ery Boules of YOUR _soul_**_!!!!_

_(#_#) Muwahahahaahhhhh!!!!!_

_...._

_(^.^) So I hope you like it._

Oh, and I Don't Own Pokemon and I might not ever will.

Alright, now let's begin.

* * *

Ch. 11 (25) Morgan's Manhood? Part One: Established!?!

(Marcus's POV)

"So where did you find Morgan," Mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Morgan," I asked getting back to cleaning.

"Yes, where did you get him," Mom laughed, "I mean, it's not like he fell from the sky."

"You have no idea...," I sighed before realizing what she said, "Wait him?"

"Yes, _him_. How else did you think that I knew he wasn't yours."

"But Morgan's not..."

"What gave you the impression that Morgan wasn't?"

I paused. I couldn't tell Mom that she was wrong, but I didn't have any decent proof. She was the expert, a Pokemon Breeder. All that I have was Morgan's voice, those dreams, and Morgan herself to tell us.

"Well, the way she acts and Nurse Joy said that..."

"Who would know better," she asked, "Nurse Joy or me?"

"Please tell me you don't expect me to answer that...," I sighed to myself. I turned off the water.

"Morgan is a male Absol and that's that!"

._.. 'no, she's not'..._

I thought that I heard someone say... something.

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV)

"(Hey, you asleep?)," Landry's voice woke me from my light slumber. I sat up slowly and got on my knees. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my claws. The light wasn't piercing them anymore, but I couldn't focus with that gunk still on them.

"(Guess not. Here's some snow from outside.)"

I peered down at the floor. There was some snow piled up. I took some and let it melt in my mouth.

"(It's not much considering ice expands.)"

"(Eyek ginck etcs enouck)," I coughed, my throat was still too dry to be understood.

"(Still can't talk, huh?)"

"(noc well)," I strained to speak before going into a coughing fit.

"(If you can't talk yet, then don't talk. You'll cause more harm than good.)"

I looked up at my caretaker. I saw, an Absol. I looked down at myself. I was a....

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed more snow.

"(You don't seem to be too surprised.)"

I shrugged again and got back to eating.

"(Aren't you the least bit concerned about what happened to you?)"

I was slightly concerned, but there's no sense in panicking. I showed this by nodding and then shrugging.

"(Has this happened to you before?)"

I shook my head again.

"(Did you do this on purpose?)"

I glared at him with one of those 'what do you think' looks.

"(Sorry, stupid question. Of course, you wouldn't do this to yourself.)," Landry walked over to one of the crates and laid down next to it. I grabbed another one of those berries.

"(You sure do like those Oran berries, don't ya girl?)"

I nodded, while sucking, "(They're sort of addictive.)"

"(Ah ha, she speaks!)," he joked, "(do you know what happened to you?)"

"(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon?)"

Landry stared at me for the longest time, before he started laughing his head off.

I continued to glare at him until he composed himself again.

"(Sorry, never heard that one before.)"

"(So _this_ has happened _before_?)"

"(Eh, Once or Twice. Your the first one that didn't freak out.)"

"(Ever see a cybernetic cowboy fight off against a psychopathic wasp man and an overgrown crow?)"

"(What the Mew?)," Landry started laughing again.

"(You try freaking out after seeing something like that.)," I said before swallowing the skin to the oran berry whole, "(so why am I here?)"

"(Well, you would have died, if I left you out in the cold much longer. You shouldn't even be alive right now.)," he explained.

"(So what? I owe you my life now, or something?)"

"(No, of course not)," he said as I got up and walked over to him,"(Wow, look at you, you can walk alred-OW! What was that for?)"

"(Revenge for tapping while I was still in that thing.)," I pointed to what was left of the egg, "(Now why am I here, like this? It's obvious that you know what's happened to me.)"

"(Maybe a _little_...)," Landry cringed.

"(I'm not going to hit you again. Unless you try avoiding the question.)," I grinned, "(Now what do you know?)"

"(Not much, really. All I know for certain is that, you're from another world and that that's not your real body, am I right so far?)"

"(I guess. Anything else, like why I am here and who did this to me?)"

"(It wasn't anything special. You just sort of... eh, 'slipped'.)"

"(You mean that this was an _accident?_ How can turning into a _Sneasel_ be an accident!)"

"(Not so much an 'accident' considering that it was random chance. There are many worlds, besides yours or mine. Some are more similar than others, but there are many more that are far more different.)"

"(Don't tell me, this is the Pokemon World.)"

"(So you know where you are?)"

"(In my world, this is just a TV show.)"

.._...and a game, and a manga, and a very large collection of plushies.._...I thought to myself .._. glad no one found out about those or else my reputation would be ruined.._..

"(Not surprised. Despite the disconnection between the worlds, there are a large number of beings who dream of other worlds. They exist even in our world. I wouldn't be surprised if someone in this world is dreaming of yours right now.)," Landry explained, "(unfortunately, dreaming might be what causes the connections.)"

"(So, connections are bad right?)"

"(Yes and no. In most cases, dreamers will just see another world and will try to introduce it into their own through art or science. Which may go both ways.)," he paused, "(In this type of case, you have completely 'slipped' into our world. It doesn't happen too often, but it still happens.)"

"(Am I able to 'slip' back the way I came?)"

"(Of course, but not on your own.)"

"(Why not?)"

"(You don't have power over dreams do you?)"

"(Um...)," I thought as I twiddled my claws, "(no.)"

"(Then no.)," Landry seemed a little ticked, "(you need my master's help.)"

* * *

(Present Day: Bobby's POV)

"Alright, honey," I heard Marcus's mother came out from the bathroom, "we'll go after you're dressed."

"Stop looking," Marcus shut the door quickly and locked it.

"Grumpy," she giggled, "just like his father."

"(Or his son)," Kelso laughed.

"(What's that supposed to mean?)," I sat up to glare at Kelso, but felt a searing pain instead, "(Ow, my jaw!)"

"Bobby, are you okay," she walked over to me after I yelped, "here let mommy see."

I shook my head no, while covering my mouth. She was not my mommy! The word Dentist came to mind. I'm not sure why, but I knew that it meant something on the lines of more PAIN N D MOUTH.

"Just open your mouth and let me see. I'm not going to hurt you."

"(That's what they all say, before they _hurt you!_)," I yelped in between the pain, "(ow, why does it _huurrrt_!)"

"(You're teething!)," Kelso laughed as he handed me the forgotten Poke'doll, "(Here chew on this.)"

"Eeep! A Mouse," Not Mom shrieked before I could ask Kelso 'why', "A Dead Pichu!"

"Are you sure that it's not just a Poke'doll mom," Marcus yelled from the bathroom. Not Mom hesitantly poked the doll and sighed.

"Thank Goodness. I nearly had a heart attack. Marcus, why are you such a pack rat," she complained, "Kelso, would you mind helping me clean up his things?"

"(Yes, Big Boss, Maim.)," Kelso got right to work.

"(Of all the...)," I whined, "(_Ooow!_)"

"(Just chew on it and the pain will go away.)"

I didn't want to do what Kelso suggested. It made me feel like an animal, but I guess that being an animal is higher up than a baby. I reluctantly chewed on one of the ears of the Poke'doll. Kelso was right. The pain in my jaws slowly disappeared as I watched them clean up the room. After a bit, I decided to help.

"Oh how thoughtful," she praised me after handing her some of the trash from the floor. I felt my tail wagging happily. It's still a little difficult to getting used to. I can't remember why it was, but I felt that I shouldn't have it at all. I looked at Morgan. She was asleep on the bed. I wondered if she was telling the truth. If she really was my friend from before I could remember clearly.

"Don't worry about your little friend there," she told me, "Morgan just needs some sleep."

"(Morgan...)," I whined as I strained to remember. My aura started to glow without my knowledge.

"Hey, don't get upset," she said before there was a knock at the door, "Now who could that be?"

.._.. she knows me.... why can't I remember.._...

"Excuse me, Maim," a guy's voice said, "is Marcus here?"

"Yes he is," she said as she kept the door latched, "and who might you be?"

"I'm here to get my Absol back."

..._. Wait, Morgan belongs to someone else?.._.

She unlatched the door and opened it wider, revealing a young boy.

As if by instinct, I growled. I took note of my growling. I knew I was doing it, but I made no effort to stop myself. Him just, just being there made me... uneasy. I did not like this guy for some reason. Now I didn't hate him, but still, there was something about him I didn't like. It could have been anything. His white hair. His glowing blue eyes. Or even just that black shirt of his with a red collar...

* * *

Anybody like to change their guesses?

I still can't believe that Morgan was a guy this whole time.

How did that happen?

What is wrong with Bobby's memories?

When will I get back to Arthur and Nick?

She always looked like a girl to me...

Sorry, still in shock...

Please review the chapter and PM me your guesses.

(8 weeks)

TIl what you ask. Eh, Too tired. Need sleep.

I'll explain in the next chapter.

zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ so evil zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back! Back you foul demons! (*explosion*)

Now for some sleep... zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ~ (*squish*) zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ

~~~~~~ Oh come on! Will I ever be rid of these things!

'(T.T)' .....

'(T.T)'

'(T . T)'

Oh Freckles!

~~~~~~Ep!~~~~~

Finally...

'Till next week...

Thank you and Good night!

(^_^) zzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZ


	12. M'sM?:pt2 Lost and Found

Alright, a lot has happened last month.

The dreaded midterm is just around the corner.

Gabriel is in stage 6.

Irrational Random Screaming.

Is that good news or bad news?

Sure, is fun to watch though.

NANASHI CHIMERA DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!!!! THOUGH HE DOES OWN _THIS_ STORY!!!!

(T_T)... on second thought...

(^_^) Nah, it's always fun!

I LIKE PIE!!!!! XD _Muwahahahaahh!!!_

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 12 (26) Morgan's Manhood? Part 2: Lost and Found?

(Bobby's POV)

"So what's your name?"

"Um, you can call me Davis, Maim," the boy claimed, "I lost my Absol a while ago and I have reason to believe that I could find it here."

"Well, it's asleep right now," Not Mom said, "would you mind coming back for it later."

"Please, I really want to get him back," he asked, " can I, at least come in to see that he's alright?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with that," she let the boy in and then she turned to knock on the bathroom door, "Marcus, someone's here to pick up Morgan."

"What," Mommy yelled. There was some crashing noises coming from the bathroom, before he came out while putting his hat on, "who are you?"

"Hello," the Davis waved, "Davis... though it's not my real name, I would prefer to be called Davis."

"Why, what's your real name," Mommy asked.

"I would really rather not say," he said sadly, "Oh man, what happened to Morgan? He looks so beaten up." He tried to approach the bed, but I jumped in the way.

"(Keep away from her!)," I growled. Instinctively, I reached for the bell around my neck.

"Woah," Davis backed off, just for a second. I looked down and found that the bell was gone. I had no idea where it was.

"Bobby calm down," Mommy told me.

"(No, I wont let him touch her!)," I got back to snarling at the kid.

"(Aren't you being a little overdramatic?)," Kelso asked.

"(I don't care,)" I started to glow red with anger, though not literally, "(_I wont let __him get near her._)"

"Now, now little guy," he slowly moved his hand closer to me, "I'm not here to hurt Morgan."

Just when I thought that his eyes couldn't glow any brighter of a blue, they flashed.

And I whited out.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside the Pokemon Center)

"Did you see that," grunt loser one told grunt loser two.

"Yes, the target's aura has presented itself," grunt loser two said, putting away the detector, "should we tell Commander Venus the good news?"

"Let's not," Grunt one said, "if we hesitate, the target may get away from us again."

"Right. Let's hurry."

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV)

"(Well then, let's get going!)," I pulled at Landry, "(why are you just laying there? Let's go get this master of yours, so that he can send me back ASAP!)"

"(What's the rush? Got a date?)," he joked.

"(N-n-no!)," I blushed, "(I just don't want people to start thinking that I got killed or something.)"

"(You've got plenty of time before that happens. Once we 'slip' you back to where you belong, it will be the exact time that you 'slipped' out. It's like a time displacement rubber band thing.)," he assured me, "(so what's his name?)"

"(It's not a date!)"

"(It's not that I care, just have to make sure that your mind is intact.)," he said as he laid back down, "(you're more of a special case than you think.)"

"(What do you mean?)"

"(Look behind you and tell me what you see.)"

I did what he said, "(a dirty rundown shed?)"

"(Not where we are.)," he said, slapping his head, before he pointed to something, "(where you came from.)"

"(So what, it's just a broken egg.)"

"(Eggs-actly!!... Ow!)," he yelled because I hit him for the lame pun, "(aren't you the least bit curious as to _why_ the shell's _still here_?)"

"(Why, should I be?)"

"(Yes!)," he 'duh'ed me, "(I don't know how it works for your world, but in ours the egg and the Pokemon inside don't separate. The shell sort of evolves into the Pokemon)"

"(If that's true then why didn't I?)"

"(I don't know.)," he laid down in a pouting position, "(it's never happened before.)"

"(Well, I can tell you now that there is nothing wrong with me.)," I stood proud for a second, "(Well, except that I'm like a foot tall and am covered with goo, but that's beside the point!)"

"(Was that supposed to make me laugh?)"

"(Hey, you're the one that keeps throwing around the lame puns.)," I walked to the door, "(now how about we get going. I want this stupid adventure to be over with quickly.)"

"(But it's cold outside.)," he complained.

"(It can't be that bad.)," I said opening the door, a great avalanche fell on top of me.

"(Still want to leave?)"

My head popped out of the snow pile.

"(Yes!)," I growled, before more snow fell on my head, "(but maybe after the snow melts a little.)"

* * *

(Marcus's POV, present day)

"(_I wont let him__ get near her._)," Bobby growled. I never seen him like this before. His arms spread, teeth grinding, his eyes... He was ready to pounce at any second.

"Now now little guy," Davis slowly reached out to pet Bobby, "I'm not here to hurt Morgan."

The instant that Davis touched Bobby's head, Bobby's muscles melted like butter.

"Now, that's a good boy," he said scratching behind Bobby's ear.

"(I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else...)"

"Now how about you go lay down while I check on Morgan?"

"(Okay.)," Bobby yawned as he moved to the other bed. Davis sat down next to Morgan and carefully stroked her fur.

"Good to know that you're safe as you sleep," he grinned, "rest easy girl."

"(Hey, what happened to 'No, I wont let you touch her')," Kelso mimicked Bobby's voice exactly.

Bobby didn't answer him. He walked right past Kelso without even blinking.

"(Yo Bobby!)," Kelso waved his hand in front of his face, "(anyone home?)"

Bobby's head turned to look at Kelso with his unblinking eyes.

Then they grew three sizes and sparkled.

...

"(Um, why are you looking at me like that?)"

...

"(_Stuffy Bear!)_," Bobby cried hugging Kelso, his tail wagging like crazy, "(I wuv you.)"

"(Gah! Let go of me!)," Kelso cried as they fell to the ground, "(_I __can't breath!_)"

"Th**a**t's go**od** Mo**rga**n," Davis's voice wavered, "**Sl**eep pe**aceful**ly, **get** your s**trength** **back**."

I watched as Morgan cringed in her sleep. I could feel something was wrong.

..._'Have to... help her!'_...

* * *

(Morgan's Past/Dream POV)

It had been a really long time and we were still inside that stupid shed.

"(Man, it feels like we're been here for days.)"

"(That's because we have.)," Landry stated.

"(No, we haven't. Do you want to play a game to pass the time?)"

"(No, I _want_ to go to sleep.)," Landry groaned.

"(No way! We are leaving as soon as the storm stops)"

"(But its been two days!)," Landry complained, "(aren't you the least bit tired?)"

"(Maybe a little.)," I yawned.

..._. Has it really been two days._...

"(Good to know you're safe as you sleep.)," Landry said.

"(Maybe you're right. I need to lay down.)"

.._.. why didn't I realize how tired I was? _...

"(That's it. Rest easy girl.)"

"(Just close my eyes, for just a little while.)"

.._. 'No, something is wrong here'._..

"(Th**a**t's go**od** Mo**rga**n.)" Landry's voice wavered, "(**Sl**eep pe**aceful**ly, **get** your s**trength** **back**.)"

... 'Snap out of it Morgan'...

..._. is this wrong somehow?_...

"(N**o**thi**ng** is **w**r**ong**.)," Landry's voice told me, "(j**ust** sleep a**nd a**ll w**i**ll **be** r**ight**.)"

.... 'Yes, something is wrong'....

"(Must sleep...)," I finally closed my eyes.

.....'Morgan!'....

"(_Wait__!_ I remember!)," I suddenly yelled, "(This is not what happened!)"

"(Yes, it **is.**)"

"(No, I remember we left the first day. This is a memory. No, this is a dream!)"

With those words the dream was shattered, and the truth was revealed.

"**What,"** the Dark Shadow that stood in front of me exclaimed, "**How were you able to...**"

_*__BAM!__*_

An Emerald light hit the shadow creature out of my dream.

And I was alone again.

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

I couldn't stop myself. I was just watching him, and I got angry. I don't remember why... I just...

I hadn't even realized that I had hit him.

"Get... out," I huffed most of the anger that I had stored up had been released in that hit.

"Marcus!" Mom was more shocked than I was. It took me a moment to register what I had done.

...'nailed him!'...

I clinched my fists, and concluded that I had done the right thing.

"Get out," I yelled, "just get out!"

"I'm not leaving without my Absol."

"You did something to Bobby and you were hurting her," I yelled, "I don't care if you are her trainer, I want you out of here, _now!_"

"Alright, three things. One, I wasn't hurting anyone. Two, Morgan is not a her at the moment," he grinned again as he stood up, "and Three, I never said** that** **I was her trainer.**"

"What," Mom was even more confused than I was moments ago.

"**Hypnosis**...," 'Davis' said as his eyes started to glow.

"Kelso use Psybeam," I yelled shutting my eyes quickly.

Even while he was caught in that vice grip of Bobby's, Kelso was able to fire off a powerful Psybeam at 'Davis'.

I heard the explosion of it hitting head on.

I opened my eyes slightly.

...

Davis wasn't scratched in the least.

"Y-y-you're not human," my mother exclaimed.

"**And it only took you how long to figure that one out?**"

Davis scooped up the sleeping Morgan.

"Put my friend down," I felt myself growl, "and go away!"

"**I would...** _but my little 'friend' wouldn't like that,_**" **he sang.

"What friend," I asked as we were struck from behind, and blacked out.

....'No, Morgan!'....

* * *

Wow.

What a plot twist!

But who cares what I think!

What do you think?

Please review!

And tell me what you think I can do to improve my writings.

Oh and to answer why the countdown is down there at the bottom.

(Your phone rings)  
You find that it is suddenly dark out.  
A storm is pattering against the windows.  
(Phone rings again)  
You find a strange sensation to pick up the phone.  
You reach slowly to it.  
Closer...  
(*ring*)  
and Closer...  
Your hand touches the phone  
(It rings once more as lightning illuminates the room.)  
You finally pick it up and slowly put it to your ear.  
"Hello?"  
Thunder crashes over the words of the voice on the other end,  
so you could not hear the message clearly. You repeat your question.  
"Hello? What was that you said?"  
"**Seven weeks.**"  
"What!"  
(the dial tone is heard)  
The line went dead.

(meanwhile on the other end of the line.)

"Darn stupid tree, you just had to fall on the phone lines didn't you! Now they probably think that I'm out to get them or something."

"**Can I go now,"** a long dark cloaked figure asks, "**I've got five more houses to hit before...**"

"Yeah, Yeah, you should go. Thanks for your help"

"**No, Problem**. **See you soon Nanashi.**"

"Yeah, but not for a while, right Death?... Death?... Death, why are you laughing?"

"**Sorry, you were serious?**"

"Yes..."

".......... **Bahuwahahahaha!**"

(T_T) "Don't make me chase you out of the house again."

(7 weeks)

........

.....

...

UNTIL SOMEONE IS "OUT OF THE PICTURE"!!!

Thank you Gabriel.

I am so evil...

'(^o^)'

p.s. Don't trace the call. It came from inside the House.  
(a.k.a. your computer)

You're not scary Ya know!

'(T_T)'  
Yeah I know.  
(Tell that to Freckles)


	13. Loyalties Lie

Okay, I am tired of Morgan.

Morgan turned out to be a guy.

Morgan got kidnaped.

Morgan this and Morgan that.

So we are going to take a short break away from "Morgan's Manhood" this week.

That and I have been wanting to post this chapter for like a month!

I still don't own Pokemon, but I played all of their versions.

Now on with the Show!

* * *

Ch. 13 (27) Loyalties Lie

(Nick's POV)

"You two didn't happen to see an Unown come through here did you?"

"Nope not at all," they both lied again. Pop eyed us suspiciously.

"So it didn't come through here," he grumbled, "must still be in the house then."

"(Nick, crazy man wants to kill me.)," I heard Eiffel cry quietly.

"(Just keep out of sight Eiffel)," I turned to Ember, "(Are you okay?)"

"(I'm fine.)" she said shaking off the dust.

"Well, well, well, look at what the Meowthe dragged in." Pop grinned, "Look boy, Smeargle's back."

"(What?)"

"(He thinks that you're Arty.)," the female Houndor said quietly.

"(Wait! You mean that that's not Artemis?)," the male Houndor exclaimed.

"(Now who's the idiot?)," the girl Houndor almost snickered, "(That Smeargle is much to young to be...)"

"Scarlet get in there and use Thunder-wave on that runaway!"

A Pachirisu hopped through the hole in the wall and charged up a fired a blue wave of electricity at me.

"(No!)," Ember jumped in the way of the attack. She fell to the ground, struggling to fight the electricity off of her fur.

When I saw that, I don't know what came over me. I swiped my paint at the electric squirrel. It seemed to be blinded for a minute, so I jumped up at it. I wanted to roundhouse kick it, but my legs were slightly too short. It recovered quickly and fired another electric attack at me. I think that it was a Spark attack. I fell back on top of the Ember, Paralyzed myself.

"Nick!"

"(What's going on?)," I heard Tiger panicked in Joseph's arms, "(Ms. Ember what was that sound! What happened!?!)"

Joseph tried to keep his hold, but Tiger slipped and fell to the ground. He quickly got back up and ran in to where we were.

* * *

(Tiger/Arthur's POV)

"Don't let that Mutt escape, Joseph!"

"(Ms. Ember,)," I cried as I nuzzled up to her, "(Are you okay? Please say something!)"

"Scarlet use Thunder-wave on the Mutt!"

"No," that girl cried. I heard electricity surged through the air.

"Nicole!"

"(Ms. Ember I_ ahhhh!!!_)," I shrieked from the electricity.

"(Tie, Tiger?)"

"(Ember,)," I huffed, "(are you alright?)"

"(I'm alright, little one.)," Ember moaned.

"(Ember, I want to open my eyes.)"

"(No, I can't risk you seeing Pop.)"

"(I don't want to see him.)," I nuzzled her still unable to move much, "(I want to see you.)"

"(Tiger...)"

"(I already know about what will happen.)," I cried softly,"(I rather be bound to you than Pop.)"

"(You can't.)"

"(Please... mom.)," I begged, "(let me see you.)"

Ember stayed quiet for a short time.

"(Fine, but turn your head to the right)," I did, "(Good now, open your eyes.)"

I slowly lifted my eyelids.

The electric shocks that I was feeling wasn't making opening my eyes any easier. The light stung at first.

.....

I took a moment to get my eyes to look in the same direction.

.....

I blinked a few times, before looking up on who I thought would be Ember.

.....

"(Ow, my head...)," he said.

"(You're not Ember! Wha-what in the world _are you!_)"

* * *

(Joseph's POV)

"What is wrong with you!"

"What are you yelling for? I can't just let them escape!"

"That's not right," Nicole yelled at him, "If they don't want to be with you, you can't force them to stay with you!"

"Nicole shh!"

"No Joseph! I wont just sit by and watch this happen anymore."

"Anymore," Pop realized, "Now I remember you! You were that little brat that's always trying to take Joseph away from me."

"No Pop. That's not..."

"Yes I am," Nicole admitted, "And why shouldn't he try to get away from you!"

"Watch your tongue little Missy."

"(Wha-what in the world are _you?_)," the baby Growlithe whined sharply. He backed away from Ember and Nick.

"(That's Nick, he's a Smeargle!)," Unown cheered.

"(What are _you!_)," he panicked when he saw Unown.

"(I'm Eiffel, Nick's friend!)," it spun, "(Are you friend too?)"

"(Nick?)," Growlithe shook his head, "(No, this isn't possible!)"

"(What's not?)"

"You lied to me," Pop sneered at me after he recovered from the shock of seeing Unown.

"(Whoops!)"

"No! I... there was a lot of smoke so, I couldn't."

"You are never going to be a Pokemon Trainer, Ya hear me," Pop yelled at me, "I wont sign for it."

"So that's it," Nicole looked at me, "you should have told me."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything," Pop barked.

"It really was none of your business," I frowned. I shouldn't have said that.

"How can you say that," Nicole snapped at me, "We've told each other everything since we were kids."

"Everything!?!"

"Yes, everything," Nicole sighed, "Including you selling Pokemon on the Black Market."

"Th-that is none of your business," Pop yelled.

"It shouldn't have to be. What you are doing is wrong!"

"You little, Scarlet use Discharge!"

"Chipa?"

"Now!" Scarlet started storing up the electricity needed to use its special attack.

"(Don't Scarlet. My pups.)"

"(I'm sorry Ember.)," Scarlet said as she released her attack.

A flash blinded me for a second and a green wall surrounded Nicole, Growlithe, and me. Blocking the Discharge from hitting us. Though, Ember, Unown and Nick weren't so lucky.

"(Cease this pointless conflict, if you would.)," a small ball chirped, "(before this poorly built shed falls down in two minutes and fifteen seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen.)"

"(Do you mind?)," Growlithe barked, "(I'm having a nervous breakdown over here!)"

"(Sorry, young Traveler.)"

"(It's Tiger. No Arthur. Ugh, I don't know anymore!)"

"Where when did you catch that thing?"

"I didn't," Nicole answered me, "it's not mine."

"Then why did it just help us?"

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"(Man, that hurt.)," I huffed. I barely survived the shock treatment that I had just receive.

"(Nick hurt?)," Eiffel floated close by, surrounded by electricity.

"(Only by... a lot.)"

"(All hurt and no okay...)," Eiffel sounded like a bell as it shook off the electricity like it was nothing, "(Makes Eiffel very _**TICKED OFF!!!**_)"

"Chi," Scarlet cringed, "pa?"

Eiffel was glowing red with anger. It even started to laugh in an extremely creepy manor. I griped onto Ember for some sort of comfort. She was lucky to be unconscious at the moment. The Letter Pokemon then summoned its only attack, but unlike any Hidden Power that you may have seen before, these seven orbs were at least twice as big from Eiffel's normal Hidden Power.

"(It would be wise if we removed everyone from the area.)," the bird seemed unaffected by Unown's remarks, "(the countdown for this shack to collapse has not changed. I do not sustain enough energy that is required to produce another Protect.)"

"(Then get us out of here, you stupid bird!)," Natu flashed a look at Gunther, "(um... please?)"

"(Allow me to consider your request... no.)"

"(So you're just going to leave us here?)"

"(The cages you are in will sustain the protection that you require. Where as we,)" Natu turned to see that Eiffel's orbs had doubled again "(must make our leave.)"

"(Leave? No, I'm not leaving without Ember.)," the young Growlithe ran to us, but disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nicole quick grab Nick and Ember," Joseph ordered, "I'll get Gunther and Kindle."

Nicole rushed to our sides ducking under the floating energy balls. She lifted us under each arm. The leash that was tied to Ember was burnt enough that it was worthless. I saw Joseph release the locks on the cages and the two Houndor galloped to the shed's only exit fallowed by a very frightened blue and white squirrel.

"Scarlet."

Pop didn't seem to be shocked that his pokemon had abandoned him.

On the other hand, he didn't look like he was going to run from the attack either.

"Pop Run!"

Nicole fallowed closely behind the Houndors. When we were a safe distance away, she set us down and turned around to see if Joseph had fallowed us. He wasn't there. True to Natu's word, the shed had collapsed in a pink light.

I didn't see the attack being fired, but the house behind the shed was partially destroyed. The shed itself was not recognizable as such.

* * *

Man, who knew so much could happen in just five pages worth of words.

I had no idea. And I'm the one that wrote it.

Review what you think.

(6 weeks)

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my baby brother.  
He's in Guatemala on a Mission Trip, right now.

He's my Bubby, and I loves him.

_Snuggle Bear!!!!_

....!!!!!....

Darn lack of sleep....  
Well, you know what I mean.  
I pray that he comes home safely.

10 days, what will I ever do without him!!!


	14. m'sm?:pt3 Wants, Needs, and Games

Hey, bad news readers.

Only five weeks to go before somebody's taken out of the picture...

I sure wish it could be Gabriel.

NANASHI CHIMERA DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!!!! THOUGH HE DOES OWN _THIS_ STORY!!!!

I also wish I had earmuffs.

In lighter news, I have a guest star today.

All the way from Hoen, to this fic, to being a rap star with a ten year contract it's... Kelso's Tail!

(*crickets chirping*)

Yeah, that's what I thought...

A more exciting event is that I have never had this many people reading my story in seven days in a row before. You guys must really like the M'sM section of my story. I promise to not to try to disappoint.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 14 (28) Morgan's Manhood? Part 3 Wants, Needs, and Games.

(Kelso's POV)

"(Boss!)," I struggled to get out of Bobby's grip, "(Bobby, snap out of it! Let me go!)"

"You didn't have to hit them so hard you know," Davis (or whoever he is) said to the smaller Pokemon.

"(Just hurry up.)," the Pokemon grunted, "(Other people heard that explosion, you know.)"

Davis nodded and followed the Sneasel out of the room. I had to do something, Morgan may have been scary before, but she was still our ally and Boss was willing to protect her with his life.

"(Bobby, let go of me!)," I struggled.

"(No, don't go away _Snuggle Bear!_)," he whined.

"(I'm not your Snuggle Bear!)," I yelled, "(they're getting away with Morgan! Don't you even care about her.)"

"(Morgan?)," Bobby's grip seemed to loosen a bit, but quickly tightened it again, "(No my friend! _Snuggle Bear!_)"

"(Davis hurt Boss and you are going to let him get away with it!)"

"(_Mommy?_)," Bobby seemed to be slipping out of his trance as his grip let go, "(Mom... gone... she... I. Couldn't... protect.)"

Or not, but I was able to slip out of his arms. I ran to check on the Bosses. Bobby leaped up at me. And started gnawing on my tail. I screamed and used Tail Whip. Bobby was swung against the wall. He used Quick Attack against me, but I countered with throwing the forgotten Poke'doll in his face. He caught it and stopped for a moment.

"(_Snuggle Bear!_)," he yelled as he hugged it and started chewing on the ear.

"(Wake up!)," I yelled as I used a weak Psybeam on Bobby.

"(What was that noi-ahh!)," a Chansey walked in just as the attack hit Bobby, "(My Mew! What are you doing!)"

"(_Snuggle Bear!_)," Bobby cried for the damaged toy, "(_Meanie Greenie blew you up!_)"

"(Why did you attack that poor defenseless...)"

"(Careful, he's teething.)," I warned.

"(What?)," the nurse asked as Bobby pulled for her attention.

"(_Hi, I'm Bobby! **Wanna Play!?! ***Bite*_)"

"(Ow! That's it! Here, hold this for me.)," the Chansey handed me her cap, "(Now, it's on! Kiyah!)"

* * *

(?????? POV)

"You really didn't have to be so rough on those Humans," Master scolded me again, while running through the halls of the Pokemon Center.

"(Yeah, I know! You told me like twenty times already!)," I yelled at Master, "(and if you hadn't shouted out your attack like that, then they wouldn't have known to shut their eyes.)"

"What fun would that be?"

"(Does everything have to be fun and games to you?)"

"Hey, it comes with being a being that oversees pain for a living," he yelled back, "you try watching every possible horror that humans can come up with and not be a little... playful."

"(Let's just get this over with, Now!)"

"We can't until we are alone," he yelled back, "we don't want to be interrupted like last time."

* * *

(Marcus's POV)

"Chansey!"

"(Boss, you waking up?)"

"I don't know, am I," I asked face still in the floor.

"(How many tails do I have?)," Kelso asked me while holding up three fingers.

"You only have one tail, Kelso," I said, "why are you holding out you hands like that?"

"Chansey?"

"(See, I told you he could understand Pokemon.)," Kelso told the Nurse Pokemon, "(Ya owe me a block.)"

"Chan-Sey Chans," I think it cursed, and handed Kelso a green Poke'block.

"What happened?"

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I must have fainted," she groaned, "had a nightmare."

"It wasn't a dream, mom," I told her, "Davis stole Morgan!"

"(Don't worry about it Boss. Bobby went after them.)"

"Bobby did what?"

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

I raced down the hallways. I could remember what had happened not only minutes ago.

.._.. That Davis person is going to pay for how he made me act.... Now I owe that Nurse three favors... but did she really have to spank me... I am not a baby for crying out loud!..._

I sniffed the air.

.._. __Dagit! __... I am a dog, right?... I should have super sense__s....*sniff*... but I can't tell the difference between one scent with another..... My sense of smell is useless.............. maybe..._

I stopped, but shook my head at the thought. Thanks to Davis, I could now remember Instincts. He seemed to be more in tune with our body than I was. I remember the 'battle' that I had with him. He tried to kill me, I think. Maybe it was just a dream.

.._... I__t's risky... But I need to find Morgan..._. 

I closed my eyes.

_... guess there's no other option..._..

I hoped that this would work.

..._. Instincts.... I know you're in there....  
... Come on, help me here.... where are you?.... _

...._. Must..._.

.... _There you are!_.....

_.... protect..._

_..... Listen Instincts...  
....I don't know how to track a sent...  
... You have to help me find...._

_.... her..._

_.... Yes, her..... Help me find her...._

_...... she's gone......_

_.... Yes, that's why we have to find her...._

_.... I can't..._

_.... come on.... Please, I'll do anything...  
.... just help me find my friend...._

_..... remember..._

_..... No, I don't remember anything about her...  
....but she's important to me somehow..._

_.... so tired..._

_... No Instincts!... wake up!....  
.... Or else she'll be gone forever....  
.... and I can't tell her that...._

_... you're sorry?..._

_.... Yes, I'm sorry okay...  
.... I don't remember her...._

_.... That's okay.... I can't either..._

_.... will you help me find her?....  
... You know, help me track her?... _

_.... Sure, but one question....  
.... who are you?..._

_.... who am I?...._

_... Yes,__ that too.... "Who am I?"....  
.... I can't remember much...._

_..... what about how to track?...._

_.... It's where you run __around a lot, right?..... _

_.... That's not tracking!....._

..._. It's not?.._.

_  
... Great, you're no help.....  
.... Now how am I supposed to__ find her?..._

_... Mom?..._

_.... No, not mom, Morgan...._

_... The best advice I can give is...  
.... follow your instincts..._

_.... But you are my Instincts!...  
....wait, what's that?.._.

There was a great flash and I could see, Lights everywhere. All of them were moving. I opened my eyes and I could see a type of glowing residue left behind. There were three that were the strongest. They were all heading in the same direction. They slowly faded after I opened my eyes.

"(That's it! I can just follow their Aura!)"

.._.. aura?._..

"(Morgan, here I come!)," I shouted as I closed my eyes to follow the paths.

*Crash*

"(Now if only I can see where I'm going and their Aura at the same time.)," I said pulling off someone's unfinished spaghetti from my Miltank lick.

* * *

(?????? POV)

"(Alright, this place is as good as any.)," I yelled at Master, "(Do it now!)"

"Are you kidding," Master scoffed, "it's the middle of the woods. Any _idiot_ can just walk in and find us."

"(I don't care! _Do it now!_)," I yelled using my real voice.

"Alright! Fine, no need to scream like a girl," Master snickered as he waved his hand in front of my face, everything went dark, "but don't be complaining to me if something unexpected happens again."

* * *

(Morgan's POV)

..._. That creature again.... What was he doing in my dreams.... I thought that he wouldn't bother me anymore..... _

I thought/said in my dream_. _My time limit of being human in my dream was already running out. When I was in that dream with Marcus before I could hold my human form for as long as I wanted. Without his stability, however, I can't be myself for long. It's still getting harder over time.

_.... Man.... I thought that he couldn't find me after what happened.._...

I thought as I shifted to my Absol form. I got down on all fours and walked a little more in the darkness.

._... he was knocked out of here.... even though, I know this is a dream... I'm still here.... why can't I wake up?..._.

"Because, Master's keeping you asleep."

"Hey, who said that?"

"Forgotten me already," a Sneasel slowly faded in, "I'm hurt."

"You! But I thought that..."

"Well, you thought wrong," he snapped.

"I can't believe that you're alive."

"That's because you left me for dead!"

"But I..."

"I don't want to hear it," he yelled, "I want what you stole from me."

"I didn't know you were still alive!"

"Sure, you didn't! I mean, how could you know," he yelled, "Now we're going to play a little game."

"I thought that you didn't like games, Landry."

"Shut up! My name is not Landry! It's Morgan! Got it," he yelled, "And stop using that voice! You're making me sound like girl!"

"You first."

"Fine by me," Landry screamed without forcefully deepening it, "now you."

"Fine," I said in my 'real' voice, "so what exactly is this 'game' of yours."

The dark world around us began to take shape. There was miles and miles of snow and ice. This place was not unfamiliar to me, I remembered it too well.

"You remember this place," he ...er, she asked, "this _is_ where it happened."

"Please, don't remind me," I frowned.

"Brings up some bad memories? Well, too bad. We're going to relive it. Except this time, you're going to be the one left for dead!"

"Fine, I'll play this game of yours, Landry," I said, "but you and your master can't send me home just yet."

"Won't have to," he, ga... she said as a blinding flash filled the landscape. The scene reset itself to match the memory perfectly, except I was Landry and he~she was me.

"How much further until we reach this master of yours Landry?"

"Just a little further Morgan. Just stay close okay?"

* * *

For those of you that are wondering... Bobby does owe that Chansey Three favors. The 1st for helping him attempt to escape Marcus back in "What are the Chanseys?", 2nd for getting him out of his trance, and 3rd for letting him go after Davis.

Also next week on The Travelers II, Gabriel will be in the last stage. So we will be having the return of a few characters that you might or might not like.

(5 weeks)

Who do you think that I am going to take out of the picture?

Vote in this week's Poll on my Profile Page.

I am willing to bet that none of you can guess it.


	15. M'sM?:pt4 Looks Aren't Everything

Hey, readers.

This will be the last segment of M'sM.

Their story wont end here, but the main focus wont be on Morgan anymore.

Durring the past three weeks I have had yet another useless poll up.

Week One and Two the winners were "Me", then "Me".

Week Three the winner has been "Gabriel".

This week, I am putting up multiple choices (3).

Hopefully, one of the votes will pick one of the Travelers this time.

I am still willing to bet that none of you can guess which Traveler the countdown is for.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 15 (29) Morgan's Manhood? Part 4 Looks Aren't Everything.

(No one's POV)

"Come on the signal came from over here," the first Galactic Grunt told his partner.

"I know okay," the second snapped as he approached the closed door first, "ready?"

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they screamed together as they crashed into the room, "Alright where is he?"

"Wow, you guys are fast," Marcus's mother said hanging up the phone, "I just finished calling for you."

"W-well, we just so happened to be in the area..."

"Um, right," Grunt number two adjusted his police badge.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I have to find Bobby."

"I understand," she told her son as he headed for the door.

"Hey, aren't you the paramedics from this morning?"

"Um...," they both panicked.

"Never mind, I have to go."

* * *

(Kirlia's POV)

"(So how is Gabriel holding out?)," my partner asked me as he returned with food.

"(Smoothly, Ambros.)," I was personally relieved that stage six (screaming) was over, "(Master Samuels is about to go into stage seven of that concoction of that Riolu's.)"

"(What's next? Cramps? Severe Migraines? Even More Bloating?)," he listed as he placed an assortment of fruits on the ground.

"(Gas.)," I said before taking a bite out of an apple.

"(Gas?)"

"(_Terrible_ Gas)," I shook my head, "(This stage is going to be the hardest for Master Samuels to overcome. He's going to smell worse than that time we faced that horde of Stunky in the Marshes.)"

.._..'So it's this way, right Instincts?'.... _

_.... 'I don't know... I think so'.._.

I turned my head in the direction that I felt those confused feelings.

"(Should have gotten some more tomatoes then.)," Ambros sighed, "(What is it Kirlia?)"

"(Nothing important.)," I began moving to were the thoughts were coming from, "(I need to find something that may help Master Samuels. Would you mind watching him, until I get back.)"

.._... as if I got a choice_... I smiled at Ambros's silent complaints.

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV)

"(How much further until we reach this master of yours Landry?)"

"(Only a little further Morgan. Just stay close, okay?)"

I nodded, even though I was behind him and I knew he couldn't see. I had been hoping from one of Landry's footprints to the next. Mostly because, I didn't want to end up neck deep in snow again. The hopping was making me sore for some reason.

"(Landry, I really need to rest.)"

"(Aren't you the one that wanted to leave as so as the storm stopped?)"

"(Well, yeah.)," I answered breathing hard, "(but this body of mine is out of shape and this cold isn't helping too much either.)"

Landry stopped and got real low, "(get on.)"

"(What?)"

"(You can ride me if you want.)"

"(Ya sure?)," he nodded, so I jumped up cowboy style on his back, "(You know my friend Nick would love to see me like this.)"

"(So that's your boyfriend's name.)"

"(He's not my boyfriend!)," I kicked him.

"(Ow, careful. You got long sharp toes right now, remember?)"

"(He's just a friend alright.)," I explained ignoring his last statement, "(He's totally obsessed with the wild west.)"

"(The wild what?)"

"(You know: Cowboys, six shooters, horse riding and stuff.)"

"(Is that another thing that they have on TV?)"

"(They used to a long time ago, but they aren't around often nowadays.)," I sighed, "(Hey, how about we play I Spy?)"

"(Play what?)," he asked.

"(I Spy. I look for something, describe it, and then you have to guess what it is.)"

"(Aren't you a little old to be playing games.)"

"(Well, I figure that I might as well enjoy being a child while I am one,)," I laid down, "(besides I'm _bored..._)"

"(But what is there for us to spy? We're in the middle of no where.)"

"(Then it should be easy.)," I yawned, "(I'll even go first.)"

"(Why not find something else to do?)"

"(I spy with my little eye, something... white.)," I yawned.

"(Me?)"

"(No, you're much too warm to be it.)," I snuggled a pillow with his fur.

"(Snow?)"

"(You're good... Your turn.)," I said.

"(Fine)," he smirked, "(I spy with my little eye... _something._... small and annoying.)," Landry smirked as he paused for my answer.

But none came.

"(Morgan?)," Landry turned his head and found that I was fast asleep, "(Master, she's finally asleep.)"

"About time," a dark clothed boy appeared from the shadows of the trees and walked right up to us, "so how's the condition of her mind?"

"(She seems to be stable.)," Landry frowned, "(even when she fell asleep, she seemed to be a normal kid.)"

"We have to be completely sure, Landry," Master told me, "Did you get enough information from her?"

"(I think so...)," Landry nodded, "(She wouldn't stop talking about this 'Nick' person.)"

"Think that you can use him?"

"(Sure, no problem.)," Landry bragged, "(just get me to look right and I'll make certain.)"

"Shouldn't be too hard if he's the man of her dreams," Master waved his hand and I fell into darkness.

....._. Boy, were you guys ever wrong.... And who was that kid?_..

..._..Hey, no narrating during the review of our past!...._

_.... Why even bother reviewing?... we both know what happened..._

_.... You left me for dead!..._

_.... but I already told you.... _

_.... Shut up!.._.

* * *

(Landry's POV past/dream)

My vision cleared up. I was in a world of darkness and smoke. I saw Morgan a few feet away. She was still a Sneasel. She was holding her knees to her chest and looked worried. I could almost see her human form outlining her, but it faded fairly quickly. All I saw about her was that she was a teenager.

I took a moment to study my new form. I stood on two legs, well, that's a gimme for humans. I held out my hands and studied them. I was one of the lighter skinned ones, but this seemed to have a tan. My clothes were not something that I was expecting. My jeans had tears in them and I also wore heavy boots. My dark leather jacket was worn down. Over the heart was a strange symbol. It looked like the humans symbols for '7' stabbing into a 'D'. I had belts looped around my arms.

Stranger still, I had a loose white undershirt underneath my jacket and nothing more. I had a 'collar' around my neck. You know, one of those chains that humans take pride in wearing. Hanging on the chain was diamond shaped charm with another strange symbol on it. I am unsure on how to describe this symbol. It wasn't until later on that I found out what it was made to looked like... an axe head.

"Morgan," I asked. My voice echoed so she wouldn't recognize it.

"Who's there," Morgan asked nervously looking around.

"It's Nick."

"Nick," Morgan instantly got on her feet, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I felt my voice change to fit the fantasy of her dream, "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine Nick. Wait, did it happen to you too?"

"Did what happen?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Are you sick or something," she shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"Nick, you can see me?"

"Snap," I cursed quietly.

"Then I'm not dreaming... You're not a pokemon are you?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask such a silly question?

"Why do you think," she asked motioning herself.

"Pokemon is just a TV show, Morgan."

"I know, it's just that," she paused, "where are you?"

"I'm ... right here," I said in an emotionally excepting way.

I figured that I faked being her boyfriend perfectly.

She slowly turned around to look at me.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hey, Morgan," I smiled.

She growled.

"Morgan? What's wrong," I asked in a new voice that wasn't Nick's or mine.

"Hatchet," she snapped at me.

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden?"

"As if you don't know you psychotic freak," she screamed as she swiped at me with her razor sharp claws.

"You're the one that's being a psychotic freak," I said while dodging her attacks with ease, "why are you attacking your boyfriend?"

"Just who do you think you are trying to fool, you Baka," she shrieked, "What did you do with Nick, Hatchet!"

.._. Master, must have goofed up... I'm not Nick..._

_... I'm her ex..._

_.... and she is ticked._..

* * *

Again not the greatest chapter ever, but it might get better later.

Though it's a horrible place for a cliff.

Now may be a good time to tell you about Morgan.

I just knew that she was a girl.

She happens to be the only girl in the entire group.

So here's her BIO...

Oh, feels so good to finally say that.

**Morgan Sartyr's BIO:**

Morgan lived a very torn up life. She has had two major tragedies in her life. The first was with her father. He was very abusive. Her father got drunk on more than one occasion. At one point, he even tried to kill her little brother, but she jumped in the way instead. I wont reveal about how she survived, but at the age of 15, she escaped from her father with her mother and brother .

Shortly after, Morgan joined in a street gang. Hatchet happened to have been the leader. They had a relationship, but one day the gang went too far. Morgan thought that she was the cause of putting someone into a coma. She ran away without telling her family or Hatchet. She was now believed to have been killed to both groups of people. She now lives on her own in Shadowpine. She works as a waiter to provide for herself at the Johnson's Christian Karaoke Shop. She works hard for an honest living, but is always afraid that Hatchet will find her again. Hence her "trust issues".

She is currently 18 years old, but fell back a year while she was in that gang. She is a kind and loving person, but is not one to forgive easily. She provides mystery and villain designs to the comic. Morgan herself is kept because she is supposed to represent unconditional love. (I did not do a very good job at displaying that.)

Her hero persona is a dark ninja named Moonstar. Moonstar has the ability known as Vanish. When she is struck with an enemy's attack, she disappears as dust and then reappears in nearby shadows in order to counter attack. Her weapons only include throwing stars and a Crescent shaped blade (Luna Blade) that she is able to summon from thin air. I have her entire design figured out and many original Jutsu, but I would rather not share too much. (she may have been slightly inspired by Naruto, but I do not use any of their jutsu except the doubleganger thing which is standard for any ninja.) She is always wearing a mask over her nose and mouth. She keeps her hair braided and flowing behind her.

Morgan is one of my own Personal Characters. (And happens to be my most well rounded one.) If you steal her... **_YOU WILL SUFFER._** The same goes for anyone from the "Clash of Charactor" world, but especially if you steal her.

(Yes, her entire existence is based off of songs that I happened to have listened to my entire childhood. _Concrete Angel__, Breakaway, H__azel Eyes_,_ I W__ont Say_ (I'm in love), and _Since You've Been Gone..._ just to name a few.)

(4 weeks)

Remember to Review and VOTE!


	16. Fallen Angels

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!

I WISH YOU PEOPLE WOULD STOP THINKING THAT I DID!!!

IF YOU WANT TO SUE ANYBODY SUE SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING WRONG!!!!

huff, huff, huff.

Now that that's out of my system...

Quick question.

If a Pokemon is dead before it was born...

Was it ever alive in the first place?

And no, I am not talking about "Reborns".

Though "Reborns" are really cool!!!

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 16 (30) Fallen Angels

(Tiger/Arthur's POV)

I was having a hard enough time, accepting the fact that I was a dog. Then it was like everything I ever knew to be true just vanished.

"(Sorry, young Traveler.)"

"(It's Tiger. No Arthur. Ugh, I don't know anymore!)," I screamed as I held my head down with my paws.

My mind was racing. Everything was happening so fast.

..._ How can all this be happening... Nick, Morgan, Bobby, they all could have never existed... And I could have just made them up because of this life that I have.... But then what is with these strange creatures?... Why do they scare me so much.... They are pretty cool... but the things that are happening.._. _It's all impossible.._...

"(So you're just going to leave us here?)"

I opened my eyes again.

...._Gunther.... he's here... then that means Ember.... She has to exist too.._..

"(Where as we,)," the round bird thing took me out of my thoughts, "(must make our leave.)"

"(Leave? No, I'm not leaving without Ember!)," I yelled as I ran to her, but everything went dark.

A moment later, I crashed on a wooden ground. All was seemed normal again. The sun was shining, there were no monsters, and my head hurt from hitting the wood floor.

It was as if I had finally woken up.

.....

"Stupid TV!"

I looked up in the direction of the yell. There was a little blond girl in strange clothes banging on an old fashioned television set. I stood up on four legs again.

"(Four legs? Oh man, I must still be dreaming.)"

"Hm? Oh Natu, you're back already," she smiled towards me, "What's a matter, Meowthe got your tongue?"

"(I'm not Natu.)," I backed up, "(Who, who are you?)"

"I see that you brought the Traveler with you," the girl skipped towards me, "(such a good Natu.)"

"(K-ke-keep away from me!)," I whimpered.

"Eh, you must have fallen asleep again."

"(Ya think!)," I cringed as she reached out towards me.

"Oh, well, you deserve a good rest,"she said picking up the round bird right next to me.

I sighed. It wasn't me she was talking to.

She then took out a red and white sphere and the Bird disappeared into a red light. I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck. So, my face screamed silently in pure terror of what I had just seen. I was so freaked out, I was even standing on my hind legs.

"Now about you, little Traveler," she smiled at me, "what's your name?"

"(What did you just do!)," I found my voice again and fell on my back. She tried to help me up, but I quickly got back on four legs and backed away from her again, "(Keep away from me!)"

"Relax, I just sent Natu into his Pokeball," she explained, "come here for a second."

"(No, leave me alone! You're not real! You can't be!)," I ran for cover under a nearby dresser, "(I have to wake up. Please let me wake up.)"

"But you are awake," the girl's face appeared between the legs, "would you mind coming out from under there?"

"(No!)"

"No? You don't mind?"

"(No! No, I mean yes.)"

"Yes? You'll come out?"

"(Yes, I mean No!)"

"No? You _don't_ mind?"

"(I'm not coming out! Now stop that!)"

"You have to come out of there sometime you know."

"(No I don't.)," I growled... and so did my stomach.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"(D-doesn't matter.)," I laid down trying to hush the noise.

"I'll feed you, if you just come out from under there first."

"(Just let me starve!)"

"What do you think I am, evil," the girl questioned me, "I can't just go and let you starve. I'll back in just a second. Kay?"

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV)

"What did you do to Nick, you Sadistic Jack," I screamed at Hatchet.

..._.If he hurt Nick, so help me, I will make him regret it!!!._....

"I told you, I am Nick. Stop attacking me," Hatchet pleaded as he quickly evaded my attacks.

"You aren't Nick," I finally struck him in the stomach with a head-butt. He was stunned for a second, so I flipped over his head an bounced off of the back of his neck.

"Oh, enough of this," Hatchet's form shifted slowly.

A blade like tail slashed downwards through his clothes. His face grew black as his hair bleached itself. Hatchet's eyes stayed red but they grew softer and smoother. His black jacket grew fine white fur. His fingers extended themselves until they were as sharp as mine. His hind legs shortened up so that he could stand on them. The fur spread down over them. His bones shifted smoothly until he was in the shape of a normal Absol. The last part to change was the dark blade on the side of his head. It grew out like it was a tree branch.

"Landry," I dropped my guard for only a second, "so you were the cause of all this. Hatchet you were Landry this whole time."

"You got it backwards, Kid," he said as he slowly turned around, "I always was Landry, but then you had to go all psycho on me."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you transform into Hatchet," I spread out my claws to add emphasis, "tell me before I kick your butt again."

"I didn't really transform," Landry admitted, "I just changed how I looked to you. Sorta like hypnotism."

"When did you," I shook my head, "No... Better yet, why did you?"

"I thought that you would be more comfortable to talk to me, if you thought that I was an old friend."

"Well, hypnotism's no way to do it."

_ ...And that was one old friend that I did not need to see again__..._

"Sorry, I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"I was hopping that I could change too." I sighed.

Landry stayed quiet for a second, before sighing, "you can."

"What?" I yelled jumping around his leg, "T-tell me!"

"No. That wouldn't be..."

"Please, I don't want to be a Pokemon anymore."

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Pokemon."

"Nothing," I said as I backed up from Landry waving my claws in front of me, "but how would you feel if you were suddenly human with no way to be yourself?"

Landry sighed. He thought about it for a moment. Then looked at me.

"Concentrate."

"That's it," I asked, he nodded in response.

"Just concentrate and you should be able to...," Landry's voice drifted out as I had already closed my eyes to focus.

_.... I really should have never told you on how to do that..._

_.... Now, who's narrating?._...

.....'this is so cool to watch'...  
... 'Popcorn?'...

... No, I don't want Popcorn, Landry...

.... !?! I don't doubt you do???....

* * *

(Landry's POV Past)

The first thing that Morgan changed was her hands. The claws split off from two to four. They rounded up and grew softer. A thumb grew out from the respective side of each hand. She opened her eyes to look at her work. She smiled. Upon seeing the pale human hand still connected to her Sneasel wrists, she closed her eyes again.

"~Landry, what are you doing in there?~," Master called through our private connection.

"~I just told her how she could change how she looks in here.~"

"Now for the rest of me," Her lower claws shifted into her toes. They didn't split up, but instead turned white. They rounded off to form what looked like human socks.

"~I can see that much. You shouldn't have done that.~"

"~Hey, it makes her comfortable. You can even switch them now if you like.~"

"~Really? Then, I'll just do that.~"

"Look Landry," Morgan cheered, "I got my legs back."

"Yeah, nice pajamas," I snickered, before she hit me, "Ow! Darn Dreameater."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Well, this color's got to go."

"~Landry, there's a... 'problem' with Morgan.~," Master strained to say.

Her pink frog pajamas darkened into blue jeans. I continued to watch as her body shifted from the shape of a Sneasel to that of a medium build girl.

"~You think?~," I laughed, "~this girl has more skeletons in her closet than a graveyard~"

Morgan's 'feathers' were the last to go. The ones on her tail just slipped together as if they were a hand fan. The remaining tail feather flattened itself on her back. She didn't even bother to change it's color.

"~That's not it~," Master feared, "~she has no other half.~"

Her head feather morphed like a blob to cover her head in long pink hair. She stopped after that. Panting, she parted her pink hair behind her ears.

"~What do you mean, she has no other half?~"

"This is harder than I thought," she asked me, "What do you think?"

"~I mean, there's no mind to replace hers. This Sneasel is dead.~"

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

.._.Alright, instincts... Is the trail getting stronger or not?..._

_.... I told you I don't know..._

_....You were supposed to watch the trails,...  
... while I watched where we were going..._

_....I know but the aura sort of, changed colors...._

_...they did what?..._

_....'Hello again, Angel.'._..

..._. It's Bobby...._

..._ I didn't say that._..

_....Then who... Wait, I know that voice._...

..._ I think I do too._..

I opened my eyes in realization of who was talking to me. I turned my head to see my stalker.

"(Long time, no see.)," Kirlia waved.

..._ but It's only been like two hours.._..

"(I know that!)," Kirlia snapped, "(It has been a long and painful two hours having to watch over Master Samuels after the pain you caused him.)"

"(Like Morgan said before, we...)," I stopped, "(were you just reading my thoughts?)"

Kirlia nodded.

...._ Dude, that's an invasion of Privacy..._

_....'as if you're one to speak'..._

"(Stop that!)," I yelled, "(It's annoying!)"

"(How many of you are in there?)"

"(What are you talking about?)"

"(I can sense it. You have the thoughts of at least two different people. I am quiet curious as to why you do.)"

"(That's none of your business.)," I snorted, before continuing to leave "(Now if you excuse me.)"

"(You know, I can get rid of him for you.)," he interrupted.

"(Get rid of who?)"

"(Instincts.)," I stopped, "(I can get rid of him so that he wont bother you anymore.)"

"(You can... get rid of Instincts?)"

* * *

Get rid of Instincts?

Would Bobby really do that?

After all that they've been through?

Next week on The Travelers: Ch. 17 (31) Thoughts of Loosing You.

We'll deal with Morgan's Dead Body Problem later.

(3 weeks)


	17. Thoughts of Loosing You

In case you didn't know already.

.._.. these are thoughts that the Bobby in control makes._..

...._. these are the thoughts that the "in the back of his head" Bobby makes.._..

Lefted thought means Outside thinker.

Centered thoughts means Inside thinker.

Is that clear?

.._.. I hope so.._.

Also...

...._.'Any and all thoughts presented like this...'_....

......_'wether it is centered page or not..._'....

... is an inserted thought from an outside source. The only thing that changes is who the thought is directed at...

.._..I hope.._..

It's all a relatively new concept, so I hope that you will be able to remember it. Especially considering that this entire chapter is practically nothing but thoughts.

Will Bobby get rid of instincts? Well, there's only one way to find out.

But first...

(T.T)  
.._.Grr...  
...How many people saw that coming_...

This would be the start of the next book, if this was a manga, so here is a prologue.

* * *

The Travelers III: Dreams and Duels

A big part of our identity is not just in who we were, but in who we can become. Read as the Travelers fight their demons, dangerous foes, and even themselves, in their struggles to reclaim their identities. Rated T to be safe.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 17 (31) Thoughts of Losing You

(Bobby's POV)

"(You can... get rid of Instincts?)"

"(It would be easy.)," Kirlia nodded.

.._.He can't be serious... _

_.... well why not?....  
.....With you gone then...  
...I wont have to act like a baby anymore...._

_.... Hold it... _

_...I wont have to be embarrassed..._

_...you cant do that... _

_....'Of course, you would say that'..... _

_.... Do you mind? This is our mind..... _

_.... 'This decision is not up to you at all'.... _

_.... It's not yours either._...

"(He's right. Stay out of my thoughts.)"

"(I'm just trying to help.)," Kirlia shrugged.

_.... If you want to help then butt out!.._..

"(Ya, what he said!)," I agreed.

"(What did he say?)," Kirlia tilted his head.

"(What do you think!)," I snapped.

.._... You didn't have to be so rude to him you know...  
...Maybe he didn't read that thought._..

I sighed, "(He said, 'If you want to help, then butt out.')"

Kirlia nodded and took a step back. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, so that I could focus on our inner world more easily.

.._.. like I said, er thought, without you around...  
....I'd be able to be myself completely......_

_ ...... Who says that you are complete without me..... _

_..... I don't need you..... _

_..... then why did you ask me for my help...._

_ ..... I don't... I just... I..._

_..... I would still be sitting quietly back here...  
.... to my own thoughts....  
.... if you hadn't asked for my help....._

_.... it's not like you were any help anyways..... _

_..... fine, then do it..... _

_..... what?....._

_ .... If you really don't need me then...  
....just get rid of me already....  
..... I know that's what you really want...  
..... so who am I to stop you.... _

_.... If that's how you feel...  
.... Fine then, I will.... _

_..... but, first.... _

_.... what!...._

_ ..... at least, think about it.... _

_.....What do you think that I've been doing!...._

_ .... you've been talking to me...  
... but that's not thinking about it....  
... if it's really your decision....  
.... then why even bother talking to me about it?.... _

_.... well, it's just...  
.... You_'re a person too.....

_..... besides wasn't this guy with Gabriel?.... _

_..... Ugh, I hate that guy.... _

_... exactly, he thinks that we hurt Gabriel on purpose....._

_... so, why is that ballerina so willing to help us?...._

_...Um, Us?...  
.... technically, I'm the one that's going to be gotten rid of...  
..... so it's not really help to me at all._..

_..... guess you're right there.....  
... still._...

We paused for a long time. I did think to myself for a while, but I didn't know what I wanted. On one hand, Instinct causes me to act not like myself. On another, he's not really that bad. I don't even remember why I didn't like him in the first place. I feel like he did something that I never forgave him for. I wanted him gone... but at the same time, what would happen to him? I didn't want him _Gone_ gone, you know. He couldn't have done something that bad. I opened my eyes to ask Kirlia that very question, when Instincts forced me back in. Apparently, he was thinking on his own too.

_... You know what, forget it....  
.... Just let it be painless ..... _

_.... No, I need you....._

_.....No you don't....  
... I need you more than you need me.... _

_..... what do you mean?.... _

_.... I don't have....  
...sigh...  
...any reason to be here...._

... what...

_  
....after last night, I can't remember anything....  
..... I can't remember my favorite foods...  
.... my favorite toys....  
.... heck, I can't even remember what mom looks like...._

_..... It's Marcus, isn't it?.... _

_....Well, he is now, but boys can't be moms.... _

_.... Oh Mew. You're right!.... _

_.... I remember that there was somebody else....  
.... Someone else was my mom.... _

_... who?.... _

_..... I honestly don't remember....  
.... don't get me wrong....  
.... I know that there was someone else...  
.... but I can't remember who she was...._

_.... how do you know?...... _

_..... I remember that she used to call me a "strange child"....  
..... Like Marcus does but....  
..... It made me sad when he said it and not her....  
.... She used to make, whatever my favorite food was, sometimes....  
..... I also remember that she needed a lot of help....  
..... I helped her to the point of... something bad..... _

_..... Bad?.... Help?...  
... Wait, weren't we doing something important?...._

_ ....Morgan! Oh man, I forgot she's in trouble!._...

..... which way?.....

..... turn right slightly, then go straight ahead.......

I had forgotten to open my eyes, before I had already started running.

"(Hey, where are you going.)," Kirlia yelled.

"(Real sorry, but there's somewhere that I need to be.)," I turned to run backwards, "(we'll talk later, kay?)"

"(Stop right there.)," his eyes began to glow as I was lifted off the ground.

"(Woah! Hey, put me down!)"

"(Not until you make the decision.)"

"(No.)," I growled.

"(You need to decide right now. This is a problem that needs to be-)"

"(My answer _is_ no, you freak. Now put me down!)"

"(Are you ever going to decide?)"

"(What is there to decide? My friend is in trouble and I need Instincts to find her.)," I snapped, "(So my answer's no.)"

"(No?)"

"(Yes 'no'! I wont get rid of Instincts. He is too much a part of me.)," I glared, "(Now put me down!)"

"(You might never get this chance again. You can't just ignore it.)"

"(Morgan's safety is more important than my comfort right now. Thank you for the offer, but I have to go.)"

"(My, my. The nightmare pokemon has brainwashed you well.)," Kirlia grinned, "(You clearly can't think on your own anymore.)"

"(What are you talking about?)"

"(With that demon wiped away from your mind, surely you'll be able to think more clearly.)"

..... He's going to get rid of me anyway!...

.... But he said it was my choice....

...'I never said it was your choice either.'...

.... he was going to do it anyways.....

.....'prepare yourself demon'....

....don't I get a last request?...

...'Demon's don't get any-'....

"(You're the only demon here. Ballerina!)," I yelled at him. I pointed one of my paws at Kirlia. An Aura Sphere formed and fired at him.

"(Your insult will get you nowhere Demon Instincts!)," he slapped away the Aura Sphere like it was nothing, "(Now to cleanse you of that demonic mind!)"

..._.. Hey, I didn't call you that!....  
....If I had control...  
.... I would have called you a skirt wearing sissy.._..

.._...Hey, that sounds better than ...  
... what I was really thinking of calling him._...

.._..What were you thinking of calling him?... _

_.....(censored for the sake of a low rating)...... _

_......Oh, snap! You dirty dog.._.

..._.. What a stupid pun!._... We laughed inwardly.

Kirlia's eye twitched. I could see his aura change to a deep red.

"(How dare you even think of calling me such a thing!)," he yelled as a psychic wind picked up and flew me into the tree tops. I barely caught hold of a pine tree top, before the wind haulted.

"(How can you think of calling me that, when I'm the one that's trying to save you from the Demon Instincts!)"

"(I don't need saving!)," I fired another single handed Aura Sphere. The top of the pine swayed a bit. We were lucky to still be holding onto the tree top.

.._.And our name is not Instincts!._..  
my inner mind shouted at Kirlia.

"(We are Bobby!)," we yelled together as the Aura Sphere struck head on.

Smoke rose up.

I huffed.

"(It doesn't matter what your name is Demon.)," he leaped straight through wearing a type of green veil, "(you are still a parasite that needs to be removed.)"

"(What in the world... are you wearing?)"

"(You like? It's a combination of Protect and Safeguard. It come in quite handy for raising my defenses.)," Kirlia turned his back to us so that we would get the full view. I just blinked at him.

...._.It looks like a dress._...

"(It's not a dress! It's a highly advanced battle technic!)," Kirlia stomped.

"(It still looks like a dress.)"

._... and he still looks gay..._..

I agreed and laughed with Instincts.

"(SILENCE!)," Kirlia started spinning like a power drill and shot himself like a spear at me. I barely avoided the attack, but the tree swayed widely.

.._..Ahh! Please, don't fall.._..

._... Hey, what's wrong with you?.... _

_..... I think I'm... scared of heights.._..

._... You're kidding right?.... _

_....No! Now get our feet on the ground!....  
.... P__lease! I __don't want to fall!....  
...... I freeze up when I fall._...

Kirlia crashed back upward in his Rapid Spin/Confusion attack.

"(Well then, get ready for the Ice Age.)"

... Ice Age?...  
._..What are you... Oh snap.._...  
He whined.

I jumped off the tree to avoid Kirlia's attack. Instincts was panicking so much that it was even effecting my heart rate. I caught hold of a nearby tree branch and swung down swiftly and skillfully to the forest floor.

"(Would you calm down in there?)," I said to myself, "(we're safe on the ground now.)"

..._.. Sorry, I forgot that we're connected....  
..... Look out!._...

I leapt backwards as Kirlia's attack struck the ground that I was standing on. He had formed a three foot deep crater.

"(Instincts, I think that we should switch.)"

..._. We can do that? But why?...._

_ ... there's no way for me to beat this guy... _

_... And you think that I can?... _

_... No, but you deserve a chance to breath some air...  
.... You know, before he wipes you from my mind... _

_... How do you know I wont just take over again?....  
... And try to get rid of you instead?... _

_... I don't, but this is your battle to begin with... _

_.... But I can't fight!.... _

_.... It's not like you haven't been in a fight before, right?... _

_.... I told you I can't remember._...

Kirlia finally floated out of the crater as I made the switch.

..._. NOW's a good time to try.._.

"(Wait, you can't send me out there!)," my body spoke for me.

.._..too late, already done._..

"(I hate you right now.)"

._.. Yeah, I know...  
... But you'll get over it.._..

"(True.)," I shrugged, and sort of stumbled, "(Wow, I almost forgot what it was like to have a body.)"

"(So you took control.)," Kirlia grinned, "(just what do you hope to achieve by doing that, Demon Instincts? You are obviously the weaker spirit.)"

"(It's my existence that I'm fighting for.)"

.._.that's gives him the upper hand in this fight._..

"(No matter. Who I fight wont stop me from getting rid of that demon of yours Bobby.)"

"(I am Bobby.)"

"(You are not the real Bobby, Demon)"

..._ He's just as much Bobby as I am._..

"(That's right! I am no Demon.)," Instincts announced, "(I am the Underdog of Justice. The King of Counterattacks. The Fearless Soul Guardian, I am _Backshot, Guardian of Courage!_)"

.._.. Where did all that come from?... _

_.... I don't remember....  
....It all sort of just came to me... _

_.... sounds like you rehearsed it... _

_.... I don't know, maybe...  
.... It needs more work though... _

_.... Then why did you say it?.... _

_.... I don't know...  
.... it felt right somehow...  
... do you like it?... _

_... Well, it's better than that stupid motto of Gabriel's... _

_... Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my Battle Cry!._..

.... Your what?...

"(Now let's _Go For It!)_"

* * *

Would now would be a good time to present Bobby's BIO?

I think that it would.

**_Bobby's Bio:_**

Robert "Bobby" Luke Johnson is sixteen years old. You should already know about his parents, food, and such already. Bobby is displayed as a happy go lucky type character most of the time. In truth, he has always been a fighter. At a young age, he was hospitalized for heart problems. He quickly became friends with his roommate Nick. Over the years, the two of them became closer than brothers. Up until High School, Nick never knew about Bobby's fighting nature. Bobby now doesn't fight unless he has something that he wants to protect. When Bobby's parents divorced, Bobby chose to stay with his mother, while his siblings chose their father.

His hero ego, is basically a Street Fighter named Backshot. His ability is Energy Conversion. Any type of energy can be redirected by Backshot's body or even consumed by it. This allows him to literally use his enemy's energy against them. No matter how it seems to his enemies, Backshot is in no way indestructible. Backshot wears a long brown leather coat, a sweat band (sticking up yellow hair), orange t-shirt and jeans. He possesses great strength and agility, but not much more than any regular athlete. He also possesses an advanced Immune System which prevents poison, infections, and (unfortunately) donating blood transfusions. His power of Energy Conversion allows him to also use friction (or lack there of) to his advantage in most fights. It is rumored that Backshot holds back in a majority of his fights.

Backshot is my favorite of my "Clash of Charactor" world. Steal him or Bobby. YOU WILL SUFFER.

(2 weeks)


	18. Raging Rivalry

Last week, I had a lot of thinking being done.

This week, I want to make it up to everyone by having a huge fight in this chapter.

Please tell me if I have improved since the Gabriel battle.

Also this week, there has been a change, though not really.

Since this chapter is in Kirlia's POV...

...._. Technically, any thoughts that inner Bobby has._...  
...._.'Aren't Kirlia's, so they will be displayed like this'._..

Also I still don't own Pokemon! Just this story.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 18 (32) Raging Rivalry

(Kirlia's POV)

"(That's right! I am no Demon.)," the Demon announced, "(I am the Underdog of Justice. The King of Counterattacks. The Fearless Soul Guardian, I am _Backshot, Guardian of Courage!)"_

"(Now let's Go For It!)," he posed like one of those characters in those childish fighter games that Master Samuels used to play.

"(Look Demon, You can pretend to be a hero all you want, but the truth shall still shine through.)"

"(That's exactly what I'm hoping will happen.)," the Possessed Riolu pointed his paw at me and strained his face. He shook his arm and tried again.

"(What are you doing?)"

"(Aura Sphere!)," he shouted, but again nothing happened, "(Crimoney, it's not working.)"

..._ 'What do you mean it's not working?'._..

"(I mean that I can't use Aura Sphere.)"

..._ 'try putting your heart into it'._..

The demon tried again, but still nothing. Which figures, since demons have no hearts of their own.

"(Heheha! Well, that will make things so much easier.)," I laughed, "(Confusion!)"

I focused my attack on the Riolu. He began to glow the usual color of those effected by my Psychic attacks, but for some reason I started glowing as well. By instinct, Riolu swung his arm and I was sent flying into a tree trunk. I didn't have time to sentence my own attack yet and now I couldn't concentrate long enough to do it.

"(What just happened?)," he blinked as if he had no idea that he just used a Psychic attack.

"(You used a Psychic attack!)"

"(I did what? Cool, I can use psychic attacks!)," he cheered,

"(Fighting-types aren't supposed to be able to do that!)"

"(I'm not?)," he grinned and posed again, "(do you want another one then?)"

"(On the other hand, you are a demon.)," I closed my eyes so I could focus my next attack.

"(I told you, I am not a Demon! I'm Backshot!)"

"(You may have a change of name, but you are still a demon. Confusion!)"

Again the Riolu's outline glowed the light blue color, but his eyes flashed again. I was thrown back into the tree's trunk.

.._.. Now he's using Confusion?.__.. Well, not for long._...

I continued to focus my attack and blasted him into another tree. He cried out in pain. He fell to the ground on all fours.

"(Our attacks were even, but I know how to focus my attack for longer periods of time.)," I gloated, "(do you give up Demon?)"

"(Even if I was a demon, I'll never give up.)," he said as he rose on all fours, but cringed, "(Ow! It hurts! Oh, for the Love of Pie! It Hurts! Ow!)"

"(Quit faking!)," I yelled at him, "(being thrown into a tree trunk isn't that bad.)"

"(Oh, that didn't hurt a bit. AH! This teething thing, hOWever, is a real pain in the mOWth!)" he complained, "(Almost forgot what pain felt like.)"

"(Then let me remind you some more then.)," I said focusing instead on a nearby boulder, lifting it straight out of the ground, "(try copying this.)"

I flung the floating boulder. The Riolu bulked up and used Quick Attack head on with the boulder. He flipped, then twisted in the air

"(Earth Rocket!)," he shouted as he kick/bounced the boulder back in my direction. I used Protect to defend myself from the return fire. Riolu then bounced off a tree and used another Quick Attack with his fist ready for when my shield would drop. As soon as I released my Protect, I caught him with my Psychic attack.

"(I figured it out. You weren't using psychic attacks at all. You were using Me First.)," I chuckled.

"(Me First?)"

"(It's an attack that is similar to Mimic except you can only use it when the enemy is preparing to use an offensive move. It's a very rare technic and even more rarely used.)," I smirked, "(Now I see why.)"

"(Aura Sphere!)," he shouted while stressing to move his arm. Again nothing happened.

"(Nice effort, but you Fighting-types are always the same.)," I smiled at my victory, "(nothing but muscle heads. Inferior to our Psychic-type abilities.)"

..._ 'at least we know how to dress like boys'_...

"(Shut up!)," I yelled as I threw him into another tree.

"(Now that's not really fair.)," he huffed as he got to his feet again, "(I get punished for something he said.)"

"(Why wont you stay down?)"

"(I may be a muscle head sometimes, but at least I have values.)"

"(What values? Demons don't have values.)," I stepped closer preparing for my next attack.

"(Rule one of heroes, I don't force people to accept my help.)"

"(So then you shouldn't help someone who never asked for it?)," I laughed, "(Don't make me laugh!)"

"(That's different. Asking for help is one thing,)," he said as he brought both of his paws together, "(but helping someone that really doesn't need it, that's just wrong! Aura Sphere!)"

"(As if you ca-WhAAAHH!)," I screamed as an Aura Sphere hit me square in the chest.

..._. 'That was great Inste, I mean, Backshot! You just used Aura Sphere'._..

"(Yeah, but it takes two hands for me to use it.)"

.._.' doesn't matter, you got him'.._.

"(Lucky shot,)," I scoffed, "(but I guarantee it wont happen again.)"

"(Let's find out.)," he placed both paws together for another Aura Sphere attack, "Aura Sph-"

"(Confusion!)," the blue sphere dispelled due to his lack of concentration.

"(Hey, put me down!)," he yelled as I lifted him higher than the tree tops, "(Stop it! Put me down! Please!)"

"(Oh, is the little earth demon afraid of heights?)," I teased as I could feel his fear rising up with the height.

..._. 'Backshot, you need to calm down'.._.

"(I can't.)," he cried, "(Somebody help me! Please!)"

"(Oh so _now_ you want help. So long as I keep you in the sky you can't fight me.)," I fallowed after the demon, "(prepare yourself!)"

I started spinning with my artificial Rapid Spin attack. I used my Confusion to make us go in the right direction to collide with each other.

"You're finished Demon!"

...

"Go Kelso," a voice called, "Use Pound!"

That Kelceon from before appeared in a white flash and summersaulted towards me. I was unable to stop my attack as he struck me hard with his tail. I lost my concentration, and all three of us fell to the ground.

"Follow up with Furry Swipes!"

"(Right Boss!)"

That performing Kelceon slashed at my head so fast that I wasn't able to concentrate on a new attack until the lizard leapt off of me with a backflip. I crashed into the ground, where as he landed on his hind legs with the grace of a gymnast.

"(Alright! A Perfect Ten Point Landing!)," he posed the victory sign, "(too bad no one else saw that.)"

* * *

(Bobby's POV, um, the outer one...?)

..._. Oh man I'm going to die!... _

_.....Hey, Backshot you need to calm down.... _

_.... But we're falling...  
.... We're going to die... _

_... Trust me...  
... We're not going to die...  
.... can't you hear that voice..._

_ .... here comes the ground!..._

_.... apparently not.._.

"Bobby," someone yelled as I landed, "gotcha!"

"(Ma, Marcus...?)," I wanted to cry, "(you saved me?)"

"Of course, I'm never going to let you get hurt, Bobby."

"(But, I'm not, ow!)," my inner self mentally hit me.

..._ don't tell him something like that...  
..... Your just as much me as I am.._.

"You okay," Marcus asked as he put me on the ground.

"(Yeah, I'm fine. Except for this stupid teething.)"

"Why was that Kirlia attacking you?"

"(He said that he could help me, but when I refused he started attacking me.)"

"You should know better that to talk to strangers."

"(As if we're to speak.)," I mumbled under my breath. My inner voice snickered.

"What was that?"

"(Um, I said that was Gabriel's Kirlia. Yeah, that it. Totally, what I said.)"

"That's even worse than a stranger," Marcus scolded, "who knows what that freak did to his Pokemon's heads."

"(I know that but...)"  
.._.. should we tell him?... _

_... are you crazy?...  
.... Of course we should tell mo- er dad....  
....It's important...  
.... And he has the right to know.... _

_... Alright, but I think that you should tell him... _

_... no, that's alright you tell him... _

_... It's your body... _

_... but it's your existence.._.

"But what?"

"(Marcus, there's something that you need to kno-)"

"(Hey, boss. That Kirlia's getting back up!)," Kelso yelled and pointed at the recovering Kirlia.

"(Was that the best you've got?)," Kirlia clawed into the ground as he pulled himself up.

"Bobby," Marcus stood up with his back to me, "get back to the Pokemon Center."

"(What? But Marcus.)"

"Just go! We'll hold off Kirlia, until you find Mom."

"(Alright, I'm going.)," I started running without looking back. I made it back to the Aura trails, where we met Kirlia.

..._ Alright, Backshot go that way._..

"(That way, but the Center is the other direction.)"

.._. But Morgan is that way._..

"(She's still in trouble! But Marcus said...)"

..._ I know, but I've also been thinking._..

"(You've been inside our head. Thinking is all you do.)"

.._. My __point__ is...  
.... I had been thinking about our relationship to Morgan._..

"(Like what?)"

..._. Well, if Marcus is our dad...  
... then who's mom?._..

"(Morgan, did exist before I can remember.)"

.._. and she is older than we are._..

"(Well, Marcus did tell us to find 'Mom'.)"

.._. but he didn't say which one.._.

"(Alright, we're going to find Morgan!  
But if we get a spanking out of this,  
you're going to be the one that gets it.)"

...._ Deal.._..

* * *

(Last week before it is time to say good bye to someone.)

Oh well...


	19. Lost Our Minds

Well...

this is it...

Someone is going home today.

The lucky one is...

Going to be a surprise!

T_T  
_... I hope..._

I don't own pokemon!

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 19 (33) Lost Our Minds

(Nick's POV)

"Alright, is everyone okay?"

We all nodded, except for Ember who was still passed out, "good everyone's safe and... Joseph?"

"Joseph, where did you go?"

I pulled on Nicole's pants leg and pointed to the collapsed shed.

"What is it Nick?"

I drooped my head and continued to point at the remains of the house.

"Did you forget something back at the shed?"

I nodded.

"We don't have time for that right now. We have to find Joseph."

I sighed and shook my head.

"(Not very bright is she?)," Gunther snorted.

"(No, she just doesn't want to believe it.)," Kindle corrected him.

"(What do I have to do to get her to understand? Draw her a picture?)"

"(Um...)"

I slapped my forehead. I took my tail and started drawing on the ground. Enduring the pain, I started by drawing Eiffel. Then I drew a Joseph with huge glasses. I stopped drawing to make sure that Nicole was watching.

"That's right Nick, we need to find Joseph and Unown, they must be looking for that baby Growlithe and that Natu or..."

I drew a house around them and then 'X' ed out the whole thing. Nicole's eyes widened. I would have added tombstones, but she seemed to get the picture.

"D-don't be silly Nick," she faked a smile,"Joseph came out right behind us. He's just playing a cruel joke right now. Come on out Joseph! You scared us enough already."

"I would if I could, but I'm stuck!"

"(Help! Stuck!)," Eiffel shouted.

"I'm coming," Nicole shouted.

* * *

(Tiger/Arthur's POV)

.._. I should have ran when I had the chance._..

"Oh don't you look so cute!"

"(Why are you doing this?)"

"This shade of blue really is you color!"

"(You freaking tricked me!)"

"Hey, I brought you food. Just like I said I would."

"(But I couldn't eat any of it!)"

"Yeah, but it's not my fault that your teeth aren't fully grown in yet."

"(But it is your fault that I'm in a dress!)," I growled baring my only fangs.

"Don't forget the matching _bonnet_," she cheered as she placed the hat on my head. My eye twitched.

"(I am not a your plaything!)"

I'm not sure what happened next, I was so mad. I barked and well... She caught on fire.

"(Ahh! What happened!)," I panicked, "(Water! We need water! Wait... Not water! Quick! Stop, Drop and Roll! Stop, Drop and Roll! Like this! Stop, Drop and Roll! Stop, Drop and Roll!)"

"Calm down," she smiled as the flames vanished, "barley warms me up."

"(B-b-but you were just on fire!)," I stopped rolling on the floor.

"Oh don't look so surprised," she smiled, "If you didn't want to wear the dress, you should have said so."

"(I shouldn't have to!)," I yelled, as I pulled the dress off, "(I want to go home.)"

"Sorry, I can't do that just yet. I have to make sure that you haven't lost your mind."

"(I've already lost that! I hatched from _an __egg_, was attacked by an _electric squirrel,_ a floating _eyeball_ asked _me_ if I was _it's friend_, got myself kidnapped by _THE_ _living incarnation_ of a _totem pole_ and now I'm _here_ talking to a _girl_ that doesn't _mind_ that I _somehow_ caught her on _fire_. How is anything that I've seen in the_ past ten minutes_ even close to _normal!_)"

"You bring up some pretty good points," she sort of laughed as she reached over to me, "now this wont hurt a bit, um. Ya know... I never got your name."

"(I don't know. Now, _please_, just let me go ho-OW!.)," I cringed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"(I don't know... Where? Where am I?)"

"The same place that you've been for the past five minutes or so."

"(Who are you?)," I tilted my head, "(Where's my mom?)"

"Oh yeah I'm Cr... Hold on, what did you say," that funny looking human got a serious look, "could you repeat that?"

"Growlithe grle," I repeated, "Lithe Growl Smear?"

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping you didn't say."

I just blinked at her.

My tummy rumbled, so I drooped one ear and started begging.

"(I'm hungry!)," I whined.

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV)

I concentrated on that feather on my head. I focused on it to spit up like a mop to form long pink hair. Panting, I parted the pink hair behind my ears. I even had my signature side burns! I couldn't help, but smile. I wanted to change the color of my hair black, but I needed to rest.

"This is harder than I thought," I looked up at Landry, "What do you think?"

"What," he suddenly shouted.

"Hey, Landry what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiled, but I could see it. He was hiding something. I don't know why I didn't question further. Maybe it was because I was so happy to be human again. I was still short and had pink hair, but overall human.

"Well, what do you think," I asked and turned around so that he could see me at all angles.

"Where you always that short?"

"No but, I'll live."

"Yeah, about that."

"About what," I asked.

"Um, never mind."

"Hey, Landry. Where are we anyways," I asked, "now that I think about it. I don't remember how we got here."

"Listen, Morgan, you need to change back."

"What, but why?"

"Just do it," he snapped.

"Fine, I'll do it. No need to yell," I closed my eyes and tried to focus...

"Well, what are you waiting for," Landry yelled, "change back."

"I'm trying," I focused harder but the image of a Sneasel wouldn't come to my mind, "I think, I forgot what I look like."

"How can you forget?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just need some rest."

"Oh, it's not that hard!"

"If it's not that hard then you do it!"

"I think I will," He shouted as he already started to morph.

His white fur turned dark and he shrunk down in size. The black thing on his forehead turned golden. His black claws faded to grey then to white. Landry's claws merged with each other until there were only two on each paw. His tail turned pink and fanned out into three. The blade on his face also turned pink and shifted up to be part of his ear. At this point, Landry stood up on his hind legs. His bones cracked until, he was in the right shape. He finished by cracking his neck. The show-off.

"Your turn. Just focus on looking like me."

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

.._... the trail's getting stronger...  
__..... we are getting real close now Backshot.._...

"(You don't have to keep calling me that you know.  
I'm only Backshot, when I'm in battle mode.)"

.._... Yeah, but it sounds better than Instincts.....  
_

"(I guess so, but please call me Bobby.)"

_.... Sure, no problem....  
... Hm?...  
..... There! I see them!....  
__..... hey, the colors are changing again.._...

"(Again? Why does it keep doing that.)," I said as I made it to the bush and stopped at the sight behind it.

"Well, this is just great," Davis shouted when he saw me. He had his hand over two sleeping figures. He was pouring some kind of dark aura into their heads. I looked down and I saw the small dark creature from before and a little girl with pink hair.

"(Eep, Nurse Joy!)," I screamed and pointed, "(a mini Nurse Joy. It's a MiniShe!)"

"I told Landry, any _Idiot_ could find us here," Davis sighed, "Does she look like a Nurse Joy to you?"

"(Well, the pink hair is a dead give away.)," I exclaimed, "(Wait, you can understand me?)"

"Clear as day," he said, "Now go away. I'm busy."

"(I'm not leaving without Morgan. What did you do to her?)"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"(Where is she?)," I said focusing on making an Aurasphere, "(Tell me or I'll shoot.)"

"You hit me and they'll die," he yelled.

"(Why should I believe you!)," I growled as the Aurasphere in my paws increased in size.

"Because they are connected to each other and me directly. If I disconnect before they are done, then who knows what will happen," he yelled at me, "now put that down before you hurt someone."

._.... Can we really trust this guy?....._

_....I think that he's telling the truth...._

_.... ya sure?..._

_..... Just look at him...  
....He's too weak to fight us....  
...... What possible reason would he have to lie to us...._

_.... I don't know!...  
.....Why did he kidnap Morgan?..._

_.... touche'.._.

I lowered my paws and the Aurasphere disbursed.

"Took you long enough. She's right here," Davis said motioning the sleeping figures, "well, one of these two at least."

"(No, you have to be lying)," I lifted my paws in front of me again, "(Morgan's an Absol.)"

"She is not an Absol," he snapped weakly, "she's a Traveler just like you are."

"(Traveler? No, I'm a Riolu and she's an Absol.)"

"You're name is Bobby."

"(So what? My dad gave me that name.)"

"What's your full name?"

"Full name...? It's just Bobby. It always has been."

"(Robert Luke Johnson.)," unknown to either one of us, the Sneasel answered in her sleep.

* * *

(0 weeks...)

I am ashamed of this chapter. But I hope you all liked it.


	20. Homeward Hound

Alright, I took Arthur out. But I didn't do this without a reason.

That reason is still a secret.

Now, I do own this world and every character that is presented in this chapter. If you try to sue me here, there will be no mercy.

In fact, there is only one thing in this chapter that I do not own myself. (Okay, maybe two or three.)

Now on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 20 (34) Homeward Hound

(Arthur's POV)

"(Please, just let me go ho-OW!.)," I cringed. Everything went dark. No, worse... everything went bright. The light hurt my eyes. I could feel myself being squeezed by the light. Then everything went dark and my pain was relieved.

.._. It's dark!... where am I... I can't move.... no, not again._..

I was trapped, but not like that egg. I was stuck straight. I could bend, but I couldn't separate my arms from my chest or my legs from each other. I was tied up. I flopped around, frantic to get out of my bindings,

"Help, get me out of here! Whoa! Oomph!"

I hit the floor hard. I was tangled in my sleeping bag. I unraveled myself and sat on my rump.

I stopped.

Before me, I could see my feet. Two normal looking human feet with ten wiggling toes. I checked my hands. I had hands. I touched my face. No fur, no snout, but I had teeth. Human teeth! I touched my head, my hair had tangles and it was dry. I don't know why I felt more relieved that it was dry, but I was human. I stuck my head out the wood cut window and looked up at the night sky. I breathed in fresh cool summer night air.

"I'm awake," I laughed, I was even speaking clear English, "I'm awake! I have to call somebody. I have to make sure that it was just a dream. Nick, no his mother would flip if I called him in the middle of the night. I know, Morgan, she lives alone."

I took my cellphone from my 'dresser' and pushed the speed dial, but hung up quickly.

"Wait, she'd kill me if I wake her up just to say that I'm awake. I'll call Bobby," I said as I pressed the speed dial button again. The phone rang. It rang again.

"Come on Bobby, pickup," I begged. I didn't want this to be a dream, but it kept on ringing. My heart was racing, until a voice came up on the other line.

"Hey, this is Bobby."

"Oh, thank Mew, Bobby! I-"

..._. Did I just say thank Mew?.._.

"Well, not really. This is an automatic message speaking. I can't come to the phone right now. I'm either at school, at work, or out fighting monsters. So please leave a message aft-," I hung up.

"Maybe Nick," I pressed the speed dial for Nick's cell. It kept on ringing too.

"Hey, it's Nick. I can't talk now so leave a message and I'll call you ba-"

"No, maybe Morgan... Or, I'll try Bobby again." The same thing happened again and again. No matter how many times I called Bobby or Nick, they wouldn't pick up. They weren't picking up. I was starting to get worried, mainly because I had no choice but to call Morgan.

"Sorry, can't come to the phone. I'm real busy, so you guys will just have to leave me a message for now. *Beep*."

"Morgan, I'm sorry about calling you so late. I just can't get a hold of Bobby or Nick. I'm real scared right now. Please pick up," I tried to hold back my tears. I continued to beg Morgan to pick up the phone long after the machine beeped again. I slowly shut the cell after I had no more to say. I sunk down to the ground and held my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees.

"I'm all alone. Please don't let this be just another dream. Maybe...," I thought as I dialed the second to last number that I ever wanted to call. The phone rung three times, before it was answered by a tired woman.

"Hello," she groaned. I wanted to answer, but I was too shocked that somebody answered at all.

"Hello," she repeated.

"Mom..."

"Who is this? Arthur? Why are you calling me so late," Nick's mom woke up, "how did you get this number?"

I gasped. I wanted to call my mom and this was not her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to call my mom and..."

"Is your mother out of town again?" I could recognize her voice, it was Nick's mom.

...._. there's that lie again.... though, technically, I never lied to Nick's mom.._..

"I just wanted to call her, I don't know why I dialed your number."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just a nightmare," I was happy to be talking to anyone at the moment.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it. I am very good with interpreting dreams."

"No, that's okay. I'm over it now, I think."

"You should feel free to sleep over here if you want. We have plenty of room."

"No, that's okay Mrs. Terrance. I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, our door's always open."

"Yes Maim. Goodnight."

"Night....," Mrs. Terrance waited for me to hang up, but I didn't.

"Come on over Arthur. If that dream freaked you out this much, you shouldn't be alone in that apartment building."

"Yes, maim," I finally hung up.

I gathered up my sleeping bag, with a clean set of clothes. I really didn't want to be alone and, knowing Nick's mom, she'll be out waiting all night waiting for me on the front porch. I know it sounds silly, but that's what she does. I put on my backpack and climbed out of the club house that my friends and I built. It was a pretty nice place to live, even though it was in the junkyard. Nick's dad owns the junkyard. He knows that it's there, so he usually leaves it alone.

The only real problem that I have with it is that there is no plumbing. Everyone helps me keep the place clean. Morgan even let's me come over to her place to do my laundry and clean up. I'm not sure why she's so willing to help me. When I do ask her, she just changes the subject, so I've learned to leave it alone.

I carefully maneuvered through the maze that was the junkyard. It wasn't easy to do, even with the midnight moonlight. When I reached the gates, I tossed the bag through the hole that we kept hidden even from Nick's dad. I climbed in after it. I looked around to see if the coast was clear. When I saw that it was, I crawled over and bit the strap to my backpack. I was about to pick it up, before I realized what I was doing. I quickly spat out the strap and got up off my hands and knees. I brushed myself off, completely embarrassed.

After I had composed myself, I breathed in the night air. It was a beautiful night. It wasn't cold, yet I wasn't burning up from the humidity.

"I haven't enjoyed fresh air this much since I ran away from home. Humph, escaped is more like it. My parents were so...," I paused when I remembered that creature from my dream.

"_(Why are you looking at me like that?),"_ it said. I tried to shake the thought from my head.

"Why am I thinking of that nightmare? It was just a dream, so get over it. My parents were Smeargle and...," I stopped walking to hit my head, "No not Smeargle, it was... oh snap, I can't remember."

"Let's see," I continued to walk, "Maybe algebra can help. My Great uncle's name was Henry Bane. He had a brother named Franklin Bane who was my mother's father. He had three children named Janet, Holly, and Steven. I have an Aunt Holly, and my last name is Skrep, so that means that my mother's name is Ember ..."

"Dag-it," I cursed loudly, "Stupid dream!"

I kicked a random can down the street. I decided to stay quiet for the rest of the walk. I couldn't stand that I couldn't remember my own mother's name. And even worse, that stupid dream kept coming to my mind. It had all seemed so real. From the darkness, to Bobby being in trouble, to being in an egg...

.._.. I even remember hatching... Oh Mew! I remember every detail as if it really happened.... and why to I keep thinking of saying Mew instead of 'Mew'.... Argh! I did it again._.. I rested my back on the brick wall.

"What is wrong with me," I huffed again. My heart felt like it was broken. Something was wrong, I felt like I don't belong here. I clung to the top of my head and crouched down. Something was missing and out of place, but I was home. I was finally home.

"Just let me forget it all."

"Growl," I heard something say. My eyes widened. It sounded familiar. I turned my head to across the street. There stood a tiger striped dog. As soon as I made eye contact, it started barking loudly.

"Growlithe! Growl Growlithe," it started running towards me. I was so scared that I nearly forgot my backpack when I started running.

"Growl, Growlithe Growl," it called.

"No get away! Leave me alone!"

"Grooowl! Lithe! Growlithe!" I kept running. I didn't care where I was going. So long as it was away from that dog.

"Growlithe Groowwlll!"

I raced on, until I tripped over my own feet. I almost stumbled and fell when someone caught me from behind.

"No, let me go," I struggled to get out of my captor's grip, "Please, not again!"

"Arthur, calm down," that voice, "It's just me."

"Mrs. Terrance," I turned around to face her, "what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to get here, when I saw you running like the devil was after you."

"It wasn't the devil it was that...," I pointed to my where the dog was, "dog."

"Arthur, how about you come on inside. Why on earth are you running around bare foot?" she tightened her robe, "You must be freezing out here with no shoes on."

"It's not that bad out here," I looked down at my bare feet. I forgoten my shoes, but they didn't hurt on the cold concrete.

"Not that bad? It's freezing out here," she put the back of her hand on my head, "Oh my, your burning up! Get in the house right now."

"I'm fine, really! I'm usually much hotter than this."

"Any hotter and I'll be able to fry an egg on your forehead," she said as she pushed me into the house.

A little while later, Mrs. Terrance had me settled on the fold out couch. She had already gone to down the hall, when her husband came in looking for her.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing dear, go back to bed."

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

"Arthur might have caught a fever," she said as the found the ear thermometer and came back to the living room.

"No, really. I'm fine Mom."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh!?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just," I stopped and felt my own forehead, "maybe I am sick."

She put the thermometer in my ear. It beeped so loud that I cringed.

"Now let's see it's... _105 degrees_!"

"Ouch," her yell was even louder.

"Honey, could you shriek any louder? I think there's a deaf man down the road that didn't hear you."

"_One Oh Five_. Frank, he shouldn't even be walking around."

"I'll get him a glass of water and he should be fine," he said as he went to the kitchen.

"So, where's your mother gone today?"

"I don't know. She never told me," I sort of lied.

"I suppose that I can't call her, can I," Mrs. Terrance sat on the bed.

"I'd rather you not," I frowned.

"Here's your water," Mr. Terrance came back. Seeing the water made me almost jump. Alright, so it was just water, but it still made me feel a little uneasy.

"Thanks," I took the water, but was scared to drink it. It wasn't only the fact that it might hurt. I was scared about _how_ I was going to drink it. I didn't want to start lapping it or something weird like that.

"Need anything else?"

"This is more than enough really," I said hoping that they would leave already.

"Well then, good night Arthur."

"Good night," I slowly brought the glass to my mouth and barely tipped it to kiss the water. It was too cold. The action seemed to satisfy them, so I placed the glass on the small table next to the couch. I watched them go back down the hall to their own bed.

"Hold on, I think that I should let Nick know that his friend is here."

"Don't bother. If he doesn't know by now, then he'll find out in the morning."

I laid down for what felt like a few hours. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I turned over. I had spent maybe another five minutes staring at that water sitting on the table near me. Looking at it sent shivers down my spine. It had burned so much last time. I closed my eyes again. Trying to forget that the water was there. All was quiet, then a light shined through and I could hear a familiar voice.

"_That's right Nick, we need to find Joseph and Unown, they must be looking for that baby Growlithe and that Natu or._.." I watched as a pair of tan paws drew a house around a letter and guy with glasses. The paws slashed over the picture and I had a vision of a boy was being crushed by a wooden ceiling.

"Agh, what was that," I jolted awake, if I had fallen asleep at all that is. I stared at the water again. It looked so peaceful. I wanted to touch it, yet I didn't at the same time. I stared at the lights being reflected off of the water. They reminded me of frozen flames. Cold to the touch, but still burns the flesh. I closed my eyes again, before rolling over.

"Growl," I opened my eyes to see that dog staring at me, "Lithe?"

I screamed.

* * *

Ya read the Chapter, now Please review!

Oh, but before I forget.

I do not own Mew, Unown, or Growlithe.

I sure wish I did though. They are such cute pokemon!

'(*.*)`

...

Oh and I don't own Natu or Smeargle.


	21. All the Colors of the Kelso

Prepare yourselves for the biggest battle I have ever done!

Kelso versus Kirlia!

Who will win?

I am so proud of this chapter, it's not even funny.

Well... the chapter is... but my pride isn't...

Oh well ya Got the point... right?

I still no Own Pokemon. But this is my own original work!

**Warning: _Feelings will be hurt._**

I may not be the first to think about insulting male Kirlia and I'm sure that I won't be the last.

Now Let's get this party started!

* * *

Ch. 21 (35) All the Colors of the Kelso.

(Marcus's POV)

"Just go! We'll hold off Kirlia, until you find Mom."

"(Alright, I'm going.)," Bobby nodded as he ran off.

"(Get back here!)," Kirlia sneered and dashed to fallow Bobby.

"(Oh no you don't)," Kelso yelled as he jumped on Kirlia's back.

"(Get off of me!)," Kirlia was preparing to use teleport.

"Kelso use Bind, so that he can't teleport after Bobby!" Kelso's tail shimmered a similar color as Kirlia as it wrapped itself around Kirlia.

"(Let me go!)," Kirlia yelled as he used a psychic attack to try to force off Kelso's bind.

"(Boss, he's breaking free!)"

"Use your Color Change ability to weaken his attack's effect."

"(Right away Boss)," Kelso turned pitch black with red outlines. Becoming a Dark type seemed to have some effect, but not for long.

"(**Grrr! This guy's stronger Physically than he looks**)," Kelso's dark voice sent shivers down my spine.

"(What did you expect? I fight off darkness for a living,)"

"Just keep him there a little bit longer Kelso!"

"(**Dagit,** **The ****_skirt wearing _****_sissy's_**** slipping through!**)"

"Then use Furry Swipes to brake his concentration!"

"(**With **_**pleasure**_** Boss.**)," Kelso grinned evilly as he swiped ferociously in a manor that looked more like bashing Kirlia's skull in. What scared me the most about those hits was that Kelso seemed to be enjoying it. When he started laughing, I knew that he was enjoying it too much.

"Kelso, control yourself!"

"(Huh, Sorry Boss!)" Kelso blinked back to his original colors. Kirlia's eyes flashed open as he teleported out of Kelso's grip.

"Crimoney, he got away."

"(Sorry Boss! I didn't mean to let him go.)"

"It's alright, Kelso. Hopefully Bobby had enough time to find Mom."

"(We barely got him two minutes, Boss.)"

"Two minutes is better than nothing."

"(So you're possessed too.)," Kirlia called from a nearby tree.

"He's still here?"

"(I can see that Boss!)"

"That was a rhetorical question Kelso...," I glared.

"(Sorry, Boss! I'm still not used to you being able to understand me.)"

"(The Human can do what?)," Kirlia nearly fell out of the tree.

"Um, translation Kelso?"

"(He said "The human can do what?")," Kelso mimicked Kirlia's colors and voice.

"Wow, that's pretty good Kelso," I commented, then got an idea, "Except you forgot to get on your toes."

"(Like this boss?)," Kelso tried again.

"Not quite, Don't smile. Do it more like performance plan SLYMI-2 or even plan _WAK-4_."

I winked, Kelso nodded and got higher on his toes, "Perfect!"

"(I don't believe what I'm seeing.)," Kirlia was still in shock that I could understand Kelso perfectly.

"("De Hueman con du whut?")," Kelso mimicked a little snootier, "("I Don't _be-Lea-ah-vah_ W_ha_t I _am_ _SEE_ing.")"

"I dare say, you have it impetuously," I laughed at my own funny accent.

"(Look Boss!)," Kelso said as he wrapped himself with his tail, "(I can even mimic his skirt!)"

"(La la la La!)", Kelso twirled around a little bit and shook his hips, "(Boom! Chika! Boom! Chika! Boom! Chika! Boom!)"

"(I'm still here you know!)," Kirlia was appalled.

"No, no Kelso. Wear it like a boa."

"(Like this boss?)," Kelso posed ,"(Oh look at me, I am a girly male Kirlia! Wh_oooooh_!)"

"(That's it! Good Guy or Not! I am going to _**KILL YOU BOTH!**_)," Kirlia raged with a clearly distinct image of fire and lava behind him.

"Um, think you went a little too far there Kelso?.... Kelso?"

I turned around to find that Kelso had was missing, "Why that Scared Little Skitty."

The Kirlia started spinning so fast that he made a tornado appear. And the tornado was coming right at me.

"Oh, snap," I ran, but the tornado was getting closer by the second, "Kelso, Mom will be very angry with you for letting me get hurt! And she'll use Molly to do it too!"

The tornado was getting closer and it was getting harder to run away from it.

"Kelso!"

"(Already on it, Boss!)"

Out of the bushes jumped almost twenty Kelsos. Each one was a different color.

"(Bet you can't hit me!)," they all shouted.

The tornado chased after the Kelso clones, but was unable to decide which on to go after. It spent three or four seconds chasing one then it would go off to chase a different one. The tornado stopped and shot out show of what could only have been a Magical Leaf attack. The rainbow colored leaves shot out in all directions, but didn't hit a single copy.

"(You can't hit me!)," the Clones chanted as they dodged the leaves with ease, "(You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!)" However, Magical Leaf never misses.

"(Oh Snap!)," one Kelso cussed as the leaves all started going straight for him. This Kelso changed from deep blue to flaming red and orange. The copy then took the hit and slid back a few feet.

"(Is that all you've got! Magikarp hit harder than you with their Splash attack!)" this Kelso yelled, "(I dare ya to try it again.)"

The Kelsos all turned the same color and started gathering around the first one. They all danced and mixed up with each other. Changing their colors randomly to make picking out the real one even harder to follow.

"(Now try to find the real me! Take a pick.)," they all called with emotions in respect to their colors. The tornado dispersed and Kirlia floated back down to the ground. He grinned.

"(I wont have to... I know which one is you.)," Kirlia pointed to a single Kelso, "(the real you is the only one that was damaged. Confusion!)"

I watched as the Kelso clones turned black and red, but the single Kelso was selected out of all of them. Kirlia lifted this Kelso into the air despite that he was a dark-type.

"Wrong choice, Kelso counter with Psybeam!"

"(With pleasure Boss!)," the Real Kelso cried as he crash from underground under Kirlia's feet. Kirlia was so shocked to see the real Kelso burst from the ground that he was not able to defend himself as the rainbow psychic energy made contact in pointblank range.

"Great job Kelso," I ran to Kelso's side, "We'll call that one performance WAK-6."

"(What trickery is this!)," Kirlia huffed as it got back up, "(How are you not not even scratched?)"

"So is he impressed with your performance Kelso?"

"(Totally shocked in awe, Boss. Though, I think we should have at least tested plan WAK-5 on him.)"

"Maybe, but we need to practice that one a bit more. We can't afford to mess up like with plan TMC-3a."

"(Oh, yeah.)," Kelso shivered, "(Don't want _that_ to happen again.)"

"(You planed this!)"

"Um, Kelso?"

"(He wants to know how we were able to plan this.)"

"Why don't you show him Kelso?"

"(Alright Boss.)," Keslo motioned the damaged Kelso to come forward, "(Say hi to my little friend Kelsub.)"

"(Hiya!)," the clone waved.

"(There were more than one of you?)"

"(Nope! Kelsub is nothing, but a clone. Unlike my Double Team clones, Kelsub is made from Substitute. An attack that has my personal signature, DNA and Aura. Any and all attacks that you performed would have been attracted to Kelsub like a magnet. Leaving me unscratched.)"

"(It really hurts to be made only to be a scapegoat,)" Kelsub sighed, "(but I found that it's fun to surprise people!)"

"(While Kelsub and my Double Team Kelso's distracted you, I took the time to dig underground were you weren't looking.)"

"Kelso is a real Magician, whenever he's performing."

"(But a real magician never reveals his tricks.)"

"(It's not like you'll be able to tell anyone.)," Kelso shrugged.

"Um, Kelso," I was slightly confused about Kelso's comment, "Tell who what?"

"(Oops, sorry Boss. Forgot that you can't understand him.)"

"(It is a pretty nice trick, but it wont work twice.)," Kirlia said as he disappeared, "(I will be back.)"

"Kelso, is he still going after Bobby?"

"(I don't think so, he seems to have forgotten all about him.)"

"Why do you say that?"

"(I've only seen that look from one other person in my life. Trust me. He forgot all about Bobby.)," suddenly there was an in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, no!"

We started running for the Pokemon Center, praying that it wasn't too late.

* * *

(5 seconds ago Kirlia's POV)

"(It is a pretty nice trick, but it wont work twice.)," I called out as I Teleported back to Gabriel's 'camp', "(I will be back.)"

"(I'll get that Kelceon, and his little Sub too.)," I started laughing maniacally for some reason. My guess is that the battles had worn me out to that point.

"(Ooh Pretty!)"

"(No, Ambrose don't touch that!)," I cried out before the explosion engulfed the outhouse. I ran to the what was left of the building.

"(Just had to touch it didn't you?)," I yelled at my partner, "(I told you not to touch it and what do you do? You go on and touch it anyways!)"

"(Sorry, I didn't know it was going to explode!)," Ambross waved his arms around in the air with his eyes opened wide. I almost fell for his watery eyes.

"(What did you think happens went electricity touches gas clouds!)," I yelled, picking up Master Samuels from the rubble of the outhouse, "(You're just lucky Master Samuels is still breathing, If he wasn't, I'd make sure you'd join him in the Great Beyond!)"

* * *

Yes, folks. Gabriel is still alive.

I couldn't kill him if I wanted to.

(And boy do I want to.)

Time to review!

Tell me what you think of Kelso's latest Performance.

Tear down my pride if you must. Just don't be predigest about it.

I am personally really proud of Performance plan WAK-6.

**W**ack  
**A**  
**K**elso  
**6**th Version

It's so much better than performance TMC-3a.

**T**ao  
**M**ortal  
**C**ombat  
**3a **Version

As for performance SLYMI-2...

**S**tyling  
**L**ike  
**Y**ou're a  
**M**ega  
**I**dol  
**2**nd Version

Gabriel is now in stage 8...

God save us all.


	22. Hidden Power

Hey everyone.

Listen, due to a flue, a save button, and a very busy schedule, I may need one or two weeks off so that I can write the next few chapters to this story.

I am not abandoning it, I just need more time than I had.

Hope you enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

Ch. 22 (36) Hidden Powers

(Nick's POV)

Nicole left with Gunther to save Joseph and Eiffel... Well, Joseph at least. I couldn't walk if my life depended on it.

"(Hey um...)" Scarlet appeared out of no where, "(I'm real sorry about earlier. So here. It should help with the pain.)"

"(Is that an Oran Berry? Wow, they look so much cooler in person!)"

"(You've never seen an Oran Berry before?)"

"(Well, only pictures.)," I asked with my stomach growling, "(What do they taste like?)"

"(Why not try it to find out?)," Scarlet smiled happily.

"(Thanks! Down the hatch.)," I said about to eat the fruit whole.

"(I wouldn't do that if I were you.)," Kindle warned, "(You'll choke.)"

"(What?)," I asked with the fruit already in my mouth. I tried to break the skin of the fruit, but it hurt my gums instead. "(Oh man! I have no teeth!)"

"(When did you lose your teeth Arty?)," Scarlet blinked at me completely confused.

"(This morning, I guess.)," I said massaging my jaws to ease the pain, "(Why does everyone keep calling me Arty?)"

"(You're not Arty?)," Scarlet compared me with her tail, "(you look like him to me. Same color and every... Oh.)"

"(Oh? Oh, what?)," my stomach growled again, "(Ugh, so hungry.)"

"(Scarlet, would you mind looking around for more berries? Or even Tiger?)"

"(Yeah sure Kindle! See ya in a bit!)," Scarlet made a mad dash for the forest.

"(Hey, wait a minute!)" I sat back down and listened to my stomach rumble.

"(Oh man, I'm so hungry.)," I complained.

"(Here, let me help)," Kindle said as she ate my Oran berry.

"(Hey, that was mine!)"

"(Here ya go.)," she said spitting out the chewed up berry, "(Eat up.)"

"(Suddenly... I'm not so hungry.)," I said looking at the partially eaten fruit.

"(Look, you're hungry and your health is really low.)," Kindle glared at me, "(if you don't eat it you might die.)"

"(Fine, but I'm not going to like this...)," I said picking up the pieces. Eating them, nearly made me gag. Imagining the taste of another person's slobber in my mouth might have made them taste worse than it actually was.

"(Why are you making faces. It tasted great.)"

"(It always does when you are able to digest it the first time...)," I groaned before swallowing, "(Wow! I feel good as new! No, better than new!)"

"(Hey, calm down there.)," Kindle tried to catch me, "(Hey, settle down!)"

"(I can do anything! Whee!)," I cried as I did a couple of backflips... or twenty.

"(Stop that right now before you break your neck!)"

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

"Joseph where are you," I cried as I dug through the wreckage.

"Over here. In the cage," Joseph said banging on the bars.

"Unown! Unown," Unown cried.

"Unown, why did you do this!" Unown floated back a bit and started crying real tears.

"Unown didn't do this."

"How did you wind up in there?"

"Well..."

(Joseph's POV flashback)

_I broke the locks on Kindle and Gunther's cages. They run off after Nicole, followed by Scarlet._

"_Scarlet," I heard Pop say. I turned to face him. Pop just stood there, wide eyed at Scarlet's choice to run. He put his hand back down and closed his eyes. Excepting the punishment that Unown was about to inflict upon him._

"_Pop Run," I yelled at him. Pop reeled back over and fainted. Unown's orbs disbursed and it turned to look at me. It giggled. It was laughing at my Pop's fainting, like it was all some kind of a joke. _

"_You were... bluffing?" _

_The letter pokemon laughed and spun. I sighed, before Unown stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the door._

"_Unown," I cried as it rushed inside of the dog cage._

"_Hey, what's...," I stopped when I heard the rumbling of the ground. The letter pushed me in just as the Future Sight attack struck the shed.

* * *

_

(Nicole's POV)

"I woke up a couple of minutes later by Unown," Joseph explained, "it saved my life."

"Well, we have to get you out of there somehow," I said struggling to remove the ruble from the cage's door, "this piece of roof is too heavy for me to lift up."

"Forget about it. How's Pop?"

"I don't know, I don't see him"

* * *

(Scarlet's POV)

"(Tiger, so that's the name of Ember's pup)", I laughed ,"(What a funny name. Who would have thought that Arty and Ember would be so silly with names. And then there's Nick. He...)"

"Careful you fool," an angry voice interrupted my thoughts, "That is a delicate piece of equipment."

"Yes, Commander Mercury."

I hopped over to the bushes and watched a few shiny people walking around. They were carrying these big boxes out of a big van. Everything had these funny symbols on them.

"Useless all of you! Why do I even keep you imbeciles around," the biggest of the shiny people yelled.

"We're cheep?"

The Shiny Lady backhanded the one that said that. He fell down but didn't seem to mind it too much. He was completely emotionless. That scared me more than what happened next.

"Anyone else like to make a guess," everyone got back to work including the one that was hit as if nothing had happened, "I thought so..."

"Commander, the assembly is complete."

"About time," the lady looked around, "where are the test subjects!"

"They are-" that one was unable to finish his sentence, but hit the ground just like the last one.

"Completely useless, incompetent fools," she sneered. She sent a shiver down my spine and up my tail.

"Commander Mercury, you have a message from Commander Venus," another woman walked up to the scary shiny lady. The new girl cringed as Mercury turned her head to face her.

"Why thank you dear," Mercury smiled, "Nessie, would you mind running the test while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Commander," she quickly bowed as the scary lady walked past her, "Alright, are the Kriketot ready for the experiment?"

"They are all set," the one that was still on the ground groaned as he got back to his feet.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"(Nick, get back here!)"

"(Ya can't catch me! Whahoo!)"

"(What will your mother think of you?)"

"(My mother would kill me!)," I stopped only a moment to laugh, "(But she's not here right now so- Woah!)"

"(Gotcha!)," Kindle growled with my tail in her mouth.

"(Ow! Stop it! Let go! That hurts!)," I shrieked, "(give it back!)"

"(Gromrise Grew grop grunning)"

"(Alright I promise! Now give me my tail!)"

"(Run Away!!!!)," a blue and white streak screamed.

"(Gargret? *Peatwoy* What's wrong?)"

"(Kricketunes! Gone crazy! Talk later! Run now! Bye!)," Scarlet cried as a few trees fell to the ground.

"(Well, ya can't argue with that logic.)," I pushed for everyone to follow suit with Scarlet, "(RUN!!!)".

"What's going on," Nicole saw the trees falling.

"(Wait! Ember.)," I turned around to go back for her. She was still passed out she couldn't defend herself. She was going to be crushed or worse sliced up by what ever was cutting down the trees.

"Nick where are you going?"

_...Almost there._..

"Nick stop!"

My legs cramped, and I fell forward. I'm just glad that I didn't have any teeth otherwise I would have bit my tongue off. I looked ahead. Ember was just a few feet away. I started crawling to her.

"Unown you have to save Nick and Ember."

"(Trapped)," it cried as it banged its 'head' on the cages.

"Nicole use your Pokeball."

"Oh, right. Unown return." she returned Eiffel from the cage to it Pokeball.

"I meant on Nick."

"He doesn't have one," Nicole admitted as she threw the Quick Ball to release Eiffel again.

"I could barely afford to get this one," Nicole cried as she caught the ball in rebound, "now Unown use um... Oh what's it called."

"Hidden Power, Nicole. It's an Unown's only attack!"

"What you mean it can't use Psychic to bring Nick back?," she said as the tree that Ember was under got sliced and fell towards Ember, but ultimately me. I tried to pull her out of the way, but she was too heavy. I was desperate. I lifted my arms to try to redirect the log at least a little bit.

"Hidden Power," Nicole cried as the tree's base came down upon us. I felt light headed for a second as the tree was deflected by lite blue bubble like orbs. The tree rolled away from the sleeping Ember and myself.

"(Nice save Eiffel)," I said as I opened my eyes and saw Eiffel making it's own Hidden Power.

"(I didn't...)," the letter blinked before firing right at us, "(Duck!)"

* * *

Action and a little more mystery.

Please review if you can.

I'll be back soon.


	23. Blank Canvas

Sorry, it took so long.

I'm still behind on writing this story and I feel that some past chapters may need some re-editing.

Also this week, on the 26th, a child was born by the name of William C. Romo.

He's my second nephew.

Um, Second Cousin?

My cousin's son?

I don't care how the system works, I prefer to be called his "Second Uncle" over cousin.

I'm so happy for them! But I didn't get any work done on my stories this week.

If you like it review.

If you don't, then flame me already so that I can be motivated to do better.

* * *

Ch. 23 (36) Blank Canvas

(At Nameless's Place)

"So, do you have a name?"

"(I'm not sure)," the puppy, that was now absent one Traveler's Mind, continued to lick up the milk bowl dry, "(I remember too many.)"

"Which one do you want to be called?"

"(I don't know... Tie-Gr, it's the only one that doesn't hurt my head.)"

"Tie-Gr? Um, do you mind if I just call you Tie?"

"(Not really... I mean, I don't think I mind if you call me anything.)"

"Do you remember anything else?"

"(I remember lots of stuff.)," his tail stopped wagging happily, "(Especially when I have my eyes closed.)"

As boring as it is for me to continue this interview, it wasn't half as boring as watching a blank TV. Besides, I have no idea what happened. This Traveler didn't snap, yet the true Growlithe is out. And to make things even stranger, he could speak in two Poke'speaches.

"Such as?"

"(Pop... He was an angry man. I never saw his face, but)," Tie's eyes watered up, "(he hurt me! I didn't do anything and he hurt me!)"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"(Mom! Is she okay? The bird made me leave her.)"

"Natu took you away from your mother?"

"(I want my mom!)," he started crying uncontrollably.

I don't mind kids too much, but when they're sad I can't help myself. I have to make them happy no mater what the cost.

"Come here," I took the puppy and laid his head on my lap, "you've had a long day. You need your rest."

"(But mom...)," he slowly fell silent. Even in my current state of weakness, I still had that special touch.

I stroked his fur lightly, until he was out like a light.

"(Pleasant Dreams...)," I cooed.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"AHHH," I screamed as I pushed myself away, It came closer, "Get away from me!"

"Lithe, Growl," it stared at me, with big eyes.

"Why? Because I don't want to be near y-. Oh Mew, how did I- No!"

I clinched my head again, this time to keep calm. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to be.

"Growlithe Growl!" it pawed closer. I backed up to the edge of the bed. I bumped into the side table.

"Keep away from me," I yelled as I threw the glass of water at the dog. I watched in horror as the glass went right through it and shattered on the floor below.

"Arthur are you alright," Mrs. Terrance called from down the hall.

"Keep away!" I screamed as I fell backwards off of the couch bed.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"Hidden Power," Nicole cried as the tree's base came down upon us. I felt light headed for a second as the tree was deflected by lite blue bubble like orbs. The tree rolled away from the sleeping Ember and myself.

"(Nice save Eiffel)," I said as I opened my eyes and saw Eiffel making it's own Hidden Power.

"(I didn't...)," the letter blinked twice before firing right at us, "(Duck!)"

I ducked as Eiffel's attack flew over my back and hit a Kricketune that was prepared to slash again.

"(Nick, Okay?)," Eiffel asked as she floated up close.

"(Yeah, I'm fine Eiffel.)," I said pulling at Ember, "(Ember! We have to move!)"

Her eyes opened for a second, "(Ar... Arty?)"

"(Hurry up!)," I cried, but Ember fell asleep again.

"(Furry Cutter!)," four more Kricketune robotically cried as they leaped at us.

"(Look out!)," Gunther cried as he shot off a couple rounds of an Ember attack. The Kricketune easily deflected the sparks of fire. They were swarming the place.

"(Allow me, Gunther.)," Kindle knocked Gunther out of the way as she fired off a perfect Flamethrower.

"I can't believe how strong Kindle and Gunther are," Joseph stared.

"Not strong enough! They're getting back up."

"(What's wrong with these Kricketune?)," Gunther glared at Scarlet.

"(Hey, I didn't do anything to them! Honest!)," Scarlet cried.

"(Furry Cutter!)," I turned to see the first Kricketune had recovered. He was coming right at me again.

I froze.

"Nick!"

I heard Nicole cry as the blade came down on me.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"Nick," I woke up screaming again.

"Arthur are you alright," Mrs. Terrance asked, "you hit your head pretty hard."

"I... did," I sort of asked as I reached up for my head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Just three... Where's Nick?"

"He's in his room still asleep. How many now?"

"Seven... How is he?"

"Yes, he's fine, sleeping like a baby. And now?"

"Forty-nine," she was shocked, "Kidding... four."

"Care to explain why you threw the glass across the room?"

"I thought I saw a... never mind."

"(Got any food?)"

"No, I don't have any- EEP!"

"Arthur, what's wrong?" I continued to point at the dog, but Ms. Terrance didn't seem to notice the creature sitting in her living room.

"(I've already tried getting their attention.)," he laid down, "(But they can't see me.)"

"I must be delusional."

"(What's delusional?)," he sniffed at my leg, but I jerked away.

"Don't touch me," I said under my breath.

"Alright, let's get you back into bed," Mrs. Terrance helped pull me to my feet and back into bed, "Now I'm going to clean up the glass, so stay right here. Don't want you to be cutting yourself now do we?"

I sat down and stared at the creature on the floor. I closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't be there when I opened them again. When I did, my wish hadn't come true. He looked exactly like me... er, like I did. He even has my eye color.

"(I can't smell you.)"

"What?"

"(I can't smell you. Why can't I smell you?)"

* * *

(Venus's POV)

"What is taking her so long..."

"Venus! What is the news on your front," Commander Mercury waved happily.

"What took you so long Commander Mercury? I've been waiting..."

"Sorry, I had some problems on my side. And there's no need for the formalities Venus."

"Your subordinates are hardly what I'd call problems, Commander."

"Well, if they weren't completely idiotic then they wouldn't have to waste my time with them."

"If I didn't have something that may be vital to your research, then I wouldn't have to waste my time either."

"Commander," one of Mercury's subordinates rushed in, "the experiments escaped!"

"What," Commander Mercury raged, "How could you let that happen!"

"Well, it not like we opened the door and let them go," the female officer defended herself, "We have a group searching for them as we speak and the test results are right here."

"And?..."

"It was only half successful. The experiments evolved and they had a link, but they only followed the first order that was given to them."

"Not again!"

"Ahem...Commander Mercury," I nearly smiled, "I think that I have found your solution ."

As I played the video footage, Mercury went from angry to baffled to outraged again.

"Get out," Commander Mercury growled.

"Commander?"

"I said get out!"

The subordinate was beyond shocked. Mercury had never knowingly raised her voice against one of her female subordinates before. She rushed out of the tent without a second thought.

"Tell me you have them in your possession."

I decided to not say a word, but clearly motion that I hadn't.

"And why not. If you knew-"

"I wished to confirm it with you before I wasted my resources."

"Well, it's not! All four of them have a link. It's faint, especially on this camera, but it's still there. Their aura is linked, but they are still stable. We need to find out how."

"I have two of my own subordinates watching them."

"I don't care if you send all of our subordinates. They need to be captured NOW!"

"Not yet," I sincerely smiled for the first time in months. I always enjoy seeing my overly emotional ally squirm, "I have my own target to capture first. So long Mercury."

The screen clipped off for Mercury's side, which left her steaming and in the need to hit someone.

"Nessie!"

"Yes, Commander Mercury," Nessie overall calm, but with I'm sure that her hand shaking behind her back.

"Find someone that I haven't hit yet and bring them here, Now," the Commander sent Nessie away. I was about to turn off the link, Unfortunately for me, not before I heard what she had left to say.

"Ugh, Venus didn't even notice my new dress."

I did notice. She just didn't appear any less man ugly, than usual.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

As the blade was coming down on me, my tail flashed in front of me to block the attack. The tip was glowing Lite Blue again, but the rest of it was with a green outline.

'...Go for it!...'

"(Spark!)," I attacked without thinking. The Kricketune was zapped back into the tree stump.

My tail swished back and forth for a second more before it fell limp to the ground. It ceased to glow.

"(Okay, that was weird.)"

"What was that," Nicole yelled in amazement.

"Nick must have learned Spark," Joseph exclaimed.

"What! But how? When?"

I knew how. Smeargle were especially special in the game because they were able to learn any attack thanks to their own signature attack 'Sketch'. All Smeargle has to do is endure an enemy attack, then they are able to learn and use the move themselves, no matter how ridiculous as it seemed. I must have been using it without realizing it. However, in the game, Smeargle could only remember four moves at a time. Even though this is real life, the same rules might apply.

Joseph didn't have time to explain anymore (than what I already knew) to Nicole, because the other Kricketune were starting to get smarter. They lunged and started attacking in patterns without telling each other a single word. All five of them were tough enough alone.

How can we survive this?

* * *

I'm begining to feel rushed when writing these chapters.

(-_-)*** Sorry.


	24. Back to Backshot

Alright in this chapter I will be going back and forth between these two branches of the story.

As you recall, Morgan and Landry are currently going through their memories.

Davis is the one keeping them in dream/memory land while using Dream Eater.

Bobby and Insti- or rather both Bobbys have found Davis.

The "weaker Bobby" is still in control of the body.

If it gets confusing, I apologize in advance.

* * *

Ch. 24 (38) Back to Backshot!

(Davis's Past POV )

~"Man, would you two hurry up it's freezing cold out here,"~ I silently complained, as Landry began to changed shape, ~"Now what are you doing!"~

~"Sorry Master! She claims she forgot what she looks like."~

~"You have got to be kidding me,"~ I growled. I couldn't even rub my hands together to make myself warmer.

~"Look she's doing it now."~

~"I can see that. ACHOO!!!"~, I sniffed, ~"And now I've got a cold thanks to you two."~

~"How can you get a cold?"~

~"Simple, I sit out in the cold air for two or three hours straight."~

~"Hey, that doesn't look right."~

~ "If you can't do this right, then, I'm coming in and doing this myself."~

~"Are you sure that's safe? Maybe you should let me handle this."~

~"I am not loosing another one to my sister."~ I told him as I fell into the dream world.

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

"Enough games! Now where's Morgan!"

"I already told you, she's right here! I just don't know which one!"

"What in the...," I stared as the girl started to shift into a creature similar to the first.

"Finally...," Davis sighed.

"Now what are you doing," I screamed.

"Fixing things."

The girl's hair turned dark at first, but then her hair shifted to the side of her face and sharpened into a blade. The rest of her body grew a thick fur coat. Her hands sharpened into claws. I didn't need to see the rest to know that it was Morgan.

"Firing nets!" An explosion reverberated through the air. A web of cords was coming straight at us.

"We got them!"

"(Aura Sphere!)" I launched my attack to deflect the nets, "(Alright, who shot that?)"

"What the," a pair of policemen came out from behind the bushes, one of which was still holding the smoking bazooka, "But that always works!"

"Not you two again," Davis groaned.

"(You know these guys?)"

"Could you two wait for like, five more minutes?"

"No, we can't. Not this time."

"The boss will have our necks if we don't bring you in."

"We aren't waiting for your little Sneasel friend to wake up this time."

* * *

(Davis's past POV)

"NO!"

I had arrived just in time to see Landry being blown away by Morgan starting up a Razor Wind attack.

"**Stop that!**"

"Get away," Morgan screamed as she attacked instinctively with razor wind.

"**I'm here to take you-.**"

"Take this," she cried firing another Razor Wind. She was able to keep firing Razor Wind after Razor Wind. I deflected the attacks, but it took all that I had to stay in the dream.

"**I'm trying to take you home. Don't you want that!**"

"(They abandoned me!)" she shrieked with her eyes flashing, "(They left me to die.)"

"Morgan, calm down! It's just a--!"

Then an explosion took us all out of her head.

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

"(What's going on?)," I screamed, "(why are the police after you.)"

"They aren't the police. They're too stupid to be the police."

"What are we supposed to do if it misses!"

"I don't know the net never missed before!"

"_See!?! Case and Point," _Davis rolled his eyes.

"(How am I supposed to know? I've never seen police men before!)"

"Then how do you know what they are."

"(I... I don't know.)," I couldn't even remember Officer Jenny at the moment.

"Besides they aren't police, they're Team Galactic, a group of Greedy Idiotic Insane Baddies who are plotting to destroy our world. These two belong to the Delta division."

"Reload, we have to reload."

"There's no time for that."

"We can't loose him this time, or else Venus will hand us over to Mercury."

"But, I don't want to be one of her experiments."

"Then let's attack! Quickly while he's still weak and that demon Sneasel's still out!"

* * *

(Landry's Dream POV)

"And then after that, you ran away like the coward you are! You left me to die!"

_'...No, Morgan would never do that...'_

"Landry, I keep trying to tell you. That's not what happened."

"Yes it is! I woke up and my master was being attacked."

"I don't even know who-"

"I watched you as you ran away."

'._..Hey listen to her.._.'

"You have to believe me, Landry. I had no idea that you were alive."

"No, I have what I want now. I have no more use for you."

'_...Don't you touch her..._'

"It's time to send you back where you've come from. Back into your living corpse of a body."

'_...Morgan!..._'

* * *

(Bobby's POV)

"Come on Haunter!"

"Let's go Crobat," they called out for what ever reason as they threw two pokeballs at us. Out came a large bat and what I had to assume could only described to be Haunter.

"(Fight, Fight, Fight!)," they both cheered in unison.

"Bobby, I can't move from this spot until they're done."

"(You mean that I have to help you?)," I asked, he nodded to my dismay, "(Dagit!)"

"Look, If you don't, then those two will throw off my connection and they will die. I promise that I'll leave the Absol you knew with you."

"(Davis, I still don't trust you. You better keep your end of the bargain.)," I glared at him, "(Or else I'll hunt you down.)"

"Please and thank you!"

"(So this is the loser that we're fighting.)," the quadro-winged bat flapped.

"(I might as well stayed in my ball partner.)," said Haunter.

"(I can take you both on.)," I yelled.

_...it's still two on two right?..._

_...I guess so but..._

"(Well, if you say so kid.)"

_.... Ready partner?... _

_...Maybe, but don't you need a break?... _

_...I'll be fine... _

_...You sure?...  
...you're still weak from fighting Kirlia..._

_...I can handle myself..._

_...If you say so... _

"(Yeah now. Let's go for it!)," I focused for my attack, "Aura Sphe-"

"Use Duo Shadow Ball!"

The two creatures summoned up a lot of Dark Aura and formed it into a pair of orbs similar to my own. They fired and combined their attacks head on.

"(Oh, crud...)," I quickly fired the orb of blue energy against their combined attack. It was enough to disconnect the big orb back into it's original the two attack form. They crashed on both sides of the field behind me.

"Tree!!!"

"(What!?!)," I turned to see that one of the trees' trunk was obliterated and was on a crash course for where Davis was sitting, "(Morgan!)"

* * *

(Morgan's Past POV +This is what really happened. Landry still doesn't know.+)

I skidded a few feet in the snow. I don't know what hit me, but it saved me from a horrible nightmare, so I didn't care. I ached all over. I tried to stand up, but found that I wasn't a biped anymore. In fact, I still wasn't a Sneasel. I was still an Absol. I tried to focus again, but found that I wasn't able to transform. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate I couldn't change. I looked around for Landry. It wasn't hard to find his new black body in the vast valley of white snow.

"(Landry!)," I gasped at my new voice.

At the moment, it didn't matter. I ran up to Landry's body. He wasn't moving. I couldn't check his pulse with these overgrown claws of mine. I put my head to his chest, he wasn't even breathing and his heart wasn't beating.

"**Groan, lousy good for nothing**," another shadow rose from the snow, "**Now, where are they?**"

I had the strangest feeling of Deja Vous. I had seen this all before...in my Nightmare. Just seconds before I had seen this all happen, but one thing was different. I wasn't me. I thought that I had seen myself lying dead in the snow, but it was Landry. I don't know why, but I was him and he was dead.

.._.That thing... That thing killed him... No matter what I do, he'll keep coming... I have to run._..

I wanted to pick up Landry, but he was too heavy. That thing turned to face us.

"**There you are,**" he said, I panicked and ran for my life, "**Where are you going! Get back here!**"

"There he is get him!"

A Golbat and a Haunter appeared in a pair of flashes of light followed by extremely badly dressed bowl cuts.

"Use Shadow Ball, both of you!"

The two creatures summoned up a pair of dark energy balls and attacked that thing. I used this moment to escape into the woods.

* * *

Suspense... don't you just love it?

Please Review after reading, thank you.

If you have questions, Don't hesitate to ask.


	25. Shattered Memories

Sorry, it's late.

Broken computer screen.

Too long to fix.

Been deprived.

Nanashi got a new cousin...

Oh, wait I already used that excuse...

Anyways, I may be late for several updates in the future too.  
Just warning you now. I'll try not to but still... ANYWAYS!!!

Please Remember that:

_...THIS is in control Bobby's thoughts...  
...AKA Outer Bobby..._

_...THIS is back of the mind Bobby's thoughts...  
...and Inner Bobby calls Outer Bobby 'Backshot'..._

I don't own Pok3mon!!! Now On with the show!!!!

Wait!... I don't own Pokemon either.

* * *

It's been a while so let me bring you guys up to speed.

Last time on the Travelers III: Dreams and Duels:

Bobby had finally found Davis. Davis claims that he's unable to move until whatever he was doing to Morgan and Landry was done. Then two Galactic Grunts showed up with the intent of capturing Davis. Upon entering into battle, Bobby had split apart the combined attacks of both Haunter and Crobat. Bobby had celebrated too soon, however, for one of the Shadow Balls had struck the base of a tree. And the tree is in a crash course for Davis and the sleeping Pokemon, Landry and Morgan.

* * *

Ch. 25 (39) Shattered Memories

(Bobby's POV)

~~~~~~~~~~Memory Wavy Flashback Thingy~~~~~~~~~~

We remember...

No, I remember...

I'm still one person, aren't I?

Yes, so it's "I remember"...

I remember that night...

It was last night, right?...

The night it shattered.

The night my Soothe Bell shattered.

_...Of all the things for me to remember now..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~darkness~~~~~~~~~~~~

_...I have to say that this is the best...._

_...What are you talking about?...  
...I don't remember this..._

Our hands were shaking, it's hard to hold up an entire tree up with my laser like rod.

"(It's my Repelling Rod. 'Cept it's green...)"

"No, it's not," Davis strained to explain, "I don't know what this Repelling Rod of yours is, but that Bone Rush wont last for much longer."

"(Can't you move now!)"

"Oh yeah, They're finished," Davis stopped pouring the dark aura and grabbed both of them with shadow like hands.

"Go Air Cutter!"

"And then Dark Pulse!"

Davis jumped back out of the way, taking Morgan and the other thing with him. I was left holding the tree up.

"(Oh Crud!)," I screamed as I flipped the Repelling Rod to strike the Tree towards them. The storm of black and white blades shattered the tree into a new storm of wood chips in our direction. I tried to use my Rod to deflect them but it disappeared. I got full blast of the storm.

"Hm? You are better than I thought you'd be," Davis seemed to be completely unscratched.

"(I don't want to hear that coming from you!)," I snapped.

"Hey, at least I kept both of these two safe."'

"(Well, you weren't...)," I stopped because I saw Morgan smiling peacefully in her sleep. She was completely unharmed. Davis protected her, but something was different about her.

._..Hey, Backshot! Focus!._..

"Haunter get in there and use Shadow Claw!"

The Haunter rushed at me with it's fists glowing purple.

"(Oh no you don't!)," I prepared to counterattack with Aura Sphere, "(Aura!)"

"No, don't! That's a-" I got slammed by a dark aura before Davis could finish, "Sucker Punch..."

"(Sphere!)," the blue aura passed right through him, "(What the!?!)"

"And he's a ghost," Davis face palmed, "don't you know anything?"

"(Repelling Rod!)," I quickly switched battle stances and swung hard, but the rod missed. I continued on that onslaught of spins, flips, and swings, but it kept missing.

"(Humph, I'll admit that you have a few attacks that you shouldn't even know yet.)," the Haunter yawned, "(But I'm not even breaking a sweat here.)"

"(Why! Won't! It! HIT! Hiya!)," I screamed in between swings.

"Crobat! Use Confuse Ray!"

"And you use Hypnosis, Haunter!"

The bat fired an atom shaped energy at us, while Haunter's eyes widened and began to glow. I paused as my rod disappeared again.

._..Why does that look familiar?..._

"(Give up and take a nap.)," Haunter lulled.

_...Pft! As if!...Can you believe this guy, Bobby?... _

_...oh kay I give up... _

_...Um, Bobby? Are you crazy? We can't give up yet!... _

_...and take a nap... _

_...Woah, I don't feel so good.._.

I fell down on all fours. Over two thirds of my energy seemed to have been cut off, if not more. Bobby's consciousness was silent. I never realize how much of my energy was really his.

"(Looks like I win this time, Bats!)," Haunter laughed.

"(Please, Half of them were already asleep. And that one's still standing.)," the bat pointed out, so to speak. I turned my head enough to see that Davis was laying on the ground. He was still awake, but he looked like he couldn't even see straight.

"(So, still awake? How about a good night kiss?)", Haunter floated down to eye level, before licking my entire left side. My eyes widened as the Ghost's Hallucinogens seeped it's way into my skin.

I could remember more...

~~~~~I remember~~~~~

A Flashing Thunderstorm...

the lightning didn't scare me...

Growing Hurricane Winds...

barely pushed me along...

a vanishing woman...

My Sore Heart...

._..Please, leave me alone...  
...I don't want to hurt you, Instincts.._.

I told the being in front of me. A single bell between us. It was cracked, but it saved my life twice now.

._..I'm not going to let you hurt mommy.._.  
Instincts snarled.

._..I'm not going to let you kill me.._.

He grinned widely.  
_... I wont have to.._.  
His eyes locked on the bell.  
._.. when I can just make you disappear.._.  
He formed a miniature sphere of blue light.

My eyes widened.  
._.. No!..._

I jumped for the bell as he threw the energy.

My human hand grasping the bell, the energy infused within it.

It didn't ring...

It shattered.

And so did I.

._..Have to Get Away.._.

Emerald lights flew off in many directions.  
I was one of them.  
Well, they were all me, but I am only a fraction now.

I became incomplete.

I still am.

Lightning struck.

Instinct's eyes glazed over.

We curled up as our thoughts became one, or rather our individual memories of who we were faded.

_...If I can't save her... I don't deserve to exist..._

We came together.

A light...

.

.

Nurse Joy?

.

No Nurse Joys!

Hundreds of Nurse Joys!

* * *

(Haunter's POV)

The little guy was flipping out. Paralyzed with fear.

"(Mommy...)," he teared up.

"(Did you hear that Bats?)," I laughed, "(Little Mr. Tough Guy wants his mommy.)"

"(I wouldn't be laughing, if I were you.)," my partner warned me

"Great job," our trainers interrupted, "Now get the Human."

I reached out for the sleeping Target as Bats finished, "(After all he is a baby.)"

I felt a sudden rush of powerful aura rise from the Riolu.

He got back onto his feet.

His eyes...

They were flashing an eerie crystal green.

"(I am not a baby!)," he roared as he leaped at me again with that foolish Bone Rush attack.

I expected it to pass right through me again, but instead got be right between the eyes, then to my left side, then the top off my head, then up the chin. All with in the same second. The furious attack wouldn't stop. I thought I'd just get him back when the Bone Rush faded. But that was not the case. When his Bone Rush vanished, he simply made another one as he flipped. He continued the onslaught with the furry that I had only seen in Primapes using Rage. His pattern wasn't hard to figure out, but was impossible to stop. Any counter maneuver I made was countered. My master was too shock to give me an order.

"Crobat don't just flap there, help Haunter! Use Leach Life!"

My partner finally came into action. He swooped down and bit down on the Riolu's back just as his sixth Bone Rush disbursed.

Silence... and Relief...

His eyes stopped flashing blue.

They turned back to their standard red, but were blank and emotionless.

He fell flat on his face.

* * *

(Davis's POV)

I watched as the Riolu Traveler fell.

._.. I have to get out of here.._. I thought frantically as I placed the two sleeping souls down ._..Palkia forgive me for what I'm about to do.._.

With the little bit of my remaining power, I ripped open a dark portal through the dark space.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Firing nets... again!"

I tried to escape through the rift, but was captured by the orange nets. My strength was being sucked right out of me. Soon, I didn't have enough strength to keep onto my human form anymore.

"So you show your true form, Darkrai."

"This wont keep me. I'll just slip into the," I growled outside the usual elegance of my human form, "What the? Why can't I phase?"

"These nets are customize especially for the capture of Dark type Pokemon."

"We've learned since last time Darkrai."

"You two can learn," I laughed evilly, "but you forgot something."

"Qu-quiet you!"

"Pull yourself together man," the grunt slapped his partner, "He's just trying to freak you out!"

"Don't slap me," his partner slapped back, "I'm not freaking out!"

"Don't slap me back," the first one (oh, you get the point), "And you are too!"

"Oh really?" I motioned to the Sneasel lying next to the portal,"Remember her? She's going to be ticked when she wakes up. Oh and the Absol he's even worse."

"She's not going to get the chance," the first grunt snickered as he picked the Sneasel by the scruff, "Good bye you little trouble maker! And your little dog too!"

"Technically, that Absol belongs to me."

"Quiet you!" He threw both of them through the portal, "Now close it, before my little friend there wants to take another bite out of that nuisance."

The Crobat bared his fangs again, ready to chomp down when his master gave him the signal. I had no choice. I let the portal close itself.

"Good, now... Crobat, Haunter, carry the target back to the van."

"Hey, partner should we take the Riolu along with us? We did weaken him, and he has all of those abilities."

"I wouldn't do that," I warned as the servant Pokemon lifted me off the ground.

"Oh? And why not," the other grunt with a Pokeball in hand, "If he's that powerful as a Rliolu, just imagine when he becomes a Lucarrio."

"Hey, I want to be the one to catch him," the smaller of the two complained, "My Haunter did all the work."

"Yes, but Haunter wouldn't have won if not for my Crobat."

"But your Crobat couldn't have done it if my Haunter didn't weaken him first!"

"And yet you both arguing is going to give him the chance to run away," I smirked, then slapped my forehead for my lack of self control, "Dagit! Now they'll catch him for sure."

"Pokeball go!"

The two grunts each threw their Pokeball at the recovering Riolu. Only one of them struck him in the forehead. A red light engulfed him. The glow of the light slowly shifted to a shade of green and was sucked into the capsule. The Riolu shook his head off, to recover from the bang that he received.

"Hey, what gives! It didn't work!"

The capsule quietly shook a few times, then dinged.

"It caught something."

"It caught something?"

"I caught something!!!"

"You caught? No, I Caught whatever is in there!"

"You didn't, I did! You can have the Riolu."

"Oh, he can't do that," I chuckled.

"And why not?"

"Because you're letting him get away again," I slapped my forehead again, "Curse my lack of ability to lie. Run little Riolu!"

The Riolu limped for his freedom, back into the woods.

* * *

No sense kicking around the bush anymore.

This is not a trick.

Bobby was captured.

One down, six to go.

And they all will be captured soon

Muwahaha!

'(ToT)' I'm so evil...

p.s. ("flashing green eyes" = Foresight)


	26. Someone's in the Heir

Hey, everybody.

Has anybody wondered why Morgan's egg was left out in the cold or even Why was she never effected by her "instincts"?

If you have, then you're in luck. This chapter will open the doors to answer such questions...  
'(ToT)'  
and make you ask more...

Is there anybody left that remembers the Poll that I put up Months ago?

Well, the time has come.

Will Morgan stay an Absol or will she become the Sneasel that she was born to be?

Er... Born as at least...

Me no own Pokemon. Now on with the drama...

* * *

Ch. 26 (40) Someone's in the Heir

(?????'s POV)

... AGH!... My whole body is in pain!...  
...Why do I feel like I'm dying!...

...Why!...  
...Where, Where am I?...

...Why is it so cold here?...  
...Who put me here?...  
...Morgan, where is she?...

...Huh?... What is this feeling?...  
...I need to be somewhere...  
...Maybe then, ow... the pain will stop...  
...No, I'm sure of it... Have to move!...

* * *

(Morgan's POV Present day, I promise.)

I slowly woke up to a familiar feeling.

Cold.

Bittersweet cold.

I haven't been this cold since the day I had hatched.

I brought my claw to my face.

"(Black claws, with white fur)," I checked the rest of me, "(Yep, I'm still an Absol.)"

I stood up slowly, but found that I didn't need to. My body seemed to have made a full recovery. Even the cut from that Roselia seems to have vanished completely. I picked at my fur to make sure. Not even a hint of blood was on my fur. I was still tired, though. I can't even remember the last time that I ate something.

"(Groan... )"

._..that voice... Landry?.._.

I searched the terrain and sure enough there was a Sneasel limping through the snow.

._..where is he going.._. The Sneasel stopped at the wall like cliff. Well, he bang his head on it before he stopped but still.

"(... move...)," he growled as he punched at the ice covered wall, "(... please... I need... through...)"

The Sneasel continued to weakly pound on the wall. She slowly transitioned from pounding to scratching. It was almost too pathetic to watch.

"(Hey, Landry have you lost it?)"

"(Move!...)," the Sneasel scratched one last time at the wall as he... She collapsed.

"(Landry?)," I slowly approached the fallen Sneasel. She wasn't moving.

_...Oh snap, she's not even breathing..._

"(Landry wake up. Please, Wake up.)"

* * *

(Landry's POV)

_...What's going on?...  
...I can't move...  
...Is that Morgan?...  
...Why is she yelling?...  
...I couldn't be any more awake right- __Wait__ a minute..._

_...No, this can't be possible...  
...She's supposed to be in that body... _

_...What is she doing?...  
...hey, put me, you, we, gah!...  
...Put that body down!.._.

* * *

(Morgan's POV)

_...No heartbeat... he must be- No! I thought that he was dead before... I'm not going to abandon him this time..._

I used the dull side of my blade to lift Landry up out of the snow and onto the back of my neck. Unlike back when we first met, Landry's original body is much smaller. The two of us are roughly the same size now. So... to make a long story short, he was heavy.

"(Man, what have you been eating.)," I groaned, I certainly didn't, expect Landry to answer, "(Lots of Oran Berries, I hope. They were never as good as they were back when.)"

I looked up the mountain wall. I couldn't figure out why Landry wanted to get past it. I don't remember being here before, but the very scent of the place. It smelled like the area near where I was born.

"(It would be better to go down the mountain, than higher up.)," I concluded before I started to make my way down as carefully as possible.

* * *

(???????'s POV)

Meanwhile, a female Sneasel sat alone on a frozen log. She held onto a small object. The object was dark in color. There was a small speck of pink near the edge. The Sneasel searched for days for this object. Well, not this object specifically, she was looking for a much more completed piece of it. When she found it, she cried for days on end about it being broken.

"(Aunt Sora, what are you doing out here.)"

The female Sneasel hid the object that she had been holding, out of sight of the younger one.

"(Oh, is that you, Mace?)," Sora didn't sound like it, but she was not pleased to see her nephew at all, "(I'm just reflecting on the day.)"

"(Some members of our pack are concerned about you.)," Mace smirked devilishly, "(Afterall, you were our former leader's mate.)"

"(Surely, your father taught you to show some respect for the dead.)"

"(Who cares.)," he laughed, "(I am the Alpha now, Aunt Sora.)"

"(Not yet Mace. Your father is still alive and he would never give you the title.)"

"(He wont have a choice in the matter. I am the only heir left. Now where is it?)," Mace bared his claw in an attempt to intimidate his aunt. It didn't work in the least.

"(Where's what?)"

"(You know exactly what. Where is it?)"

"(If you are referring to the Razor Claw that I found this morning, it's not here.)"

"(Give it to me Aunt Sora. It's my birthright.)"

"(No, Mace. It's mine and I'll do as I please with it.)"

"(Please.)," Mace smirked again, "(The pack would never except you as the Alpha. You are not even a true member of our pack.)"

As if by fate, a gentle breeze blew past carrying something that the old Sneasel had been waiting on for over a moon and a half.

"(That scent. Can it be?)"

"(What scent?)," Mace sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "(Impossible. He's dead.)"

"(Yes, Crest is dead.)," Sora smiled, before she scooped up the object that she had hidden from under the snow, "(But not his heir.)"

"(HIS WHAT!?!)"

* * *

(Morgan's POV)

Please excuse my choice of words, but the forest was dead quiet. There wasn't a soul to be seen. Nor was there a sound to be heard. The snow lightly fell from the sky, and all was quiet. The only noise that I could hear was the sound of the snow crunching between my "toes". Landry's body was cold. It wasn't for at least ten minutes later that I realized just how cold.

"(Landry, I'm sorry that I abandoned you before. I didn't know.)," I started to drag my feet in the snow, "(You know, it's kind of funny. I'm hoping that I'm wrong this time too. And it just might save your life.)"

"(Morgan.)," Landry groaned as she woke up.

"(Landry?)"

"(I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry.)," she shivered.

"(I need to get us to some place warmer.)," I searched in vain for some form of shelter. A burrow, hole in the ground. Heck, a fallen log even. Any place where I could keep him warm. Despite being part Ice type, Sneasel are not built to live in frozen environments like this. Why do they even stay in these regions? I don't know.

"(HIS WHAT!?!)," a voice echoed through the air.

"(What is that? Another Sneasel?)," I couldn't believe it, "(Hello!)"

"(Get back here! Aunt Sora, give that to me Now!)," two Sneasel were chasing each other in our direction.

"(Hey, over here! Help!)"

"(Mew, I'm out of here!)," the smaller of the two slipped in the snow as he tried to make a U-turn. He slipped an fell on his face, but kept on running in the other direction. The other one didn't seem to notice that I was here.

"(No wait, don't run away! My friend needs help!)"

"(Landry!)," the female stopped dead in her tracks.

"(You know Landry?)"

"(Of course, it's me, Sora. Don't you remember?)"

"(I'm sorry, I'm not who you think I am.)"

"(Landry, I know it's you. I know your scent anywhere.)," Sora smiled, "(And I know her's too.)"

"(No, you don't under-ow!)," I stopped because, Landry clawed at my neck with his foot, "(don't do that.)"

"(Luna? My Luna!)"

"(Lan- Luna, She's your daughter isn't she?)," I'm not sure how I knew, but I felt like I could trust her.

"(Of course, she's my daughter. What's wrong with you, Landry?)"

"(Believe me, you don't want to know.)," I laughed to lighten up the mood a bit, "(But as for 'Luna', she needs to be someplace warm.)"

"(Yes, of course. This way! Hurry!)," she lifted some of Landry's weight off my neck and pulled us towards her burrow.

* * *

Well... that's all I've got...

Oh and Please Review! I'm desperate!!!!!

Okay... Maybe not...

Although, Maybe next week I could just add on to this chapter. It's way too short.


	27. Milk Break!

Okay, I really hate to do this, but I have no choice.

I'm going to have to put this story on Hiatus for a while.

It could be weeks.

It could be months.

But I will be back.

But first! Get on with the show!

* * *

Ch. (41) 27 Kelsub's Connection

(Marcus's POV)

"Kelso, stop dragging your feet."

"(Boss, I'm the one running right next to you!)"

"(I'm going as fast as I can!)," Kelsub yelled at me, "(but it feels like we've been running for months.)"

"Why are you still here Kelsub? Weren't you supposed to go poof when the battle was over?"

"(Well, usually yes, but I'm too pooped to poof.)"

"(But you're supposed to poof when you're pooped.)"

"(I don't want to go poof!)," Kelsub leaped onto my back, "(Carry me.)"

"Get off of me," I shouted.

"(Yeah, Get off of boss, you cheep imitation!)," Kelso jumped on top of me attack his Substitute.

"(Who are you calling cheep!)," Kelsub punched at Kelso, but Kelso backflipped out of the way.

"(You're my Subordinate so I can call you whatever I want!)," Kelso then got into a some kind of sissy slaping fight with Kelsub.

"Would you two knock it off!"

"(With pleasure!)," they agreed, before they started to wrestle with each other. Each one trying to throw the other back down onto the ground.

"OW My Back!"

Need I remind you that: somehow they were both still on top of me…

_**And**_ that I haven't stopped running yet?

"Marcus, stop playing around with Kelso."

"Mom?"

"My boy! It has been far too long," Gabriel pronounced.

"Gaga-Gabriel," all three of us stuttered in sync.

Before us was:

My mother dressed in a waitress's outfit carrying a silver platter…  
The all-annoying and self-proclaiming humble Gabriel with his constantly smiling face…  
That Kirlia with a Killer's scowl…  
Molly the Milktank with several glasses under her utter…  
and an Ampharos with a milk mustache...

Three of these, I know would cause death if you laughed at them.

"Come sit down, my boy," Gabriel shouted with glee, as he waved his half full glass of milk wastefully, "Have a drink to get your strength back!"

"(That sounds good to me!)," Kelsub cheered, "(Moo tender pour me a big one!)"

"Mom, what is he doing here?"

"It's the strangest thing," Mom explained, "After I told Officer Jenny about the Pokénappings, there was this huge explosion. I came out here to investigate and this hansom young man was being dragged by his injured Pokemon back to the Pokémon Center. They looked so week and malnourished, and since I couldn't carry them I decided to treat them myself."

"Tank!"

"Whoops, I mean let Molly treat them," Mom motioned to Molly. Molly nodded in happiness.

"And the Waitress outfit?"

"Molly's pretending that they're the paying customers in our old act."

"Do you mean plan MB-3 or MB-6?"

"Neither one," Mom gave me that look, "what, you think that I'm trying to kill them or something?"

"I was sort of hoping you would...," I looked around, "Mom, where's Bobby?"

"Didn't you go after him?"

"I told him to go find you while I took care of...," I took a moment to return the glare to Kirlia, "a wild deranged Pokémon."

"(What was that Human!)," Kirlia shrieked something at my statement.

"(You heard the Boss...)," Kelso took his glass and plopped himself next to the Ampharos, "(You were wildly attacking us and were deranged into thinking that we were the ones who were possessed.)"

"(Really? Our Kirlia did all that?)," the Ampharos laughed for some reason at what Kelso said.

"(Don't act all friendly with them Ampharos! They're Evil, I tell you! _EVIL!!!_)," Kirlia shrieked.

"Kirlia would you please not yell so much," Gabriel asked with some difficulty, "I'm still recovering, and your loud squeaky voice is *cough, cough,cough!* *Cough!* *Cough!*"

"(Besides, how many evil people do you know drink milk?)," Ampharos clanged his glass with Kelso and both chugged the rest of their glasses down.

"(I can think of at least three right now.)," Kirlia's eye twitched before he continued with his mug.

"So none of you have seen Bobby yet?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since before Davis ran off."

"He should be here by now. I hope, he didn't get lost."

"(Perhaps, he's out terrorizing a city or two.)"

"You take that back," I shouted without warning. Everyone, including myself, blinked a few times at what I said.

"Is something wrong with your milk, Marcus?"

"No, it's what Kirlia said," I took a drink, "I don't know what you said, but you better take it back."

"(You, Kelcleon!)," Kirlia pointed to Kelso with his glass, "(Tell the human that I take it back.)"

"(Do you mean it?)"

"(No, but he doesn't have to know that.)"

"(Hey, what , *hick*, do ya mean I can't, *hick*, have another!)," Kelsub leaned on Molly for support as he complained, "(This stuffs, *hick*, great!)"

"(Oh Mew, Is he drunk?)," Kirlia spat.

"(On MooMoo Milk? There's no way.)," Ampharos laughed.

"(Well, believe it. He's drunk.)," Kelso pointed, so that I would know what they were talking about.

"My boy, where have you been, please do tell," Gabriel coughed.

"Um, are you Okay?"

"No, my boy. I am not Oh Kay," Gabriel sighed, "That Poisonous Concoction has damaged me severely. *Cough, cough, cough!* I can barely talk without any discomfort. *Cough, cough!* I also had the strangest dream that I was a *Cough* hm, woman."

._.. I think that last comment made me throw up a little.._.

_...'Me too. Bleah!'...  
...'huh?'..._

_...huh?..._

I felt something. Something wrong. Well, not like end of the world wrong. More like I need to be somewhere else. This feeling was tugging on my heart. Back towards the forest.

Kelsub ran up past me, but turned around to face me, "(You feel it too, don't ya?*hick*)"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Wait, you feel that?"

"Feel what Marcus," Mom handed me my glass.

"I don't know. Does anybody else feel like we should be heading in that direction," I asked, but the only one to raise their hand was Kelsub.

"Ri! Rio! Riri! Rio Lu!"

"(Look Boss! It's Bobby! Safe and... Wait, Pokemon don't usually scream for help when they're safe and sound.)," Kelso got to his feet, "(Something's wrong.)"

Ampharos and Kirlia took Kelso's lead. Kirlia was still sore about the earlier fight, but he was still a "hero"... right?

"Angel, you came back to me," Gabriel fantasized as usual.

"Riri rio ri lu Riolu," Bobby was crying when he ran up to me.

"Bobby is that you?"

"Ri! Oh, rio ri ri!"

"Oh my, he sounds upset," Mom picked him up, "What's wrong Bobby?"

"Rio ri lu Riolu! Ri ri lu Luri!"

"(Um, Bobby, did you hit your head or something? You are Bobby.)"

"(No, he's not he's Instincts.)," Kelsub pointed at Bobby.

"(Instincts? Who the heck is Instincts?)," Kelso asked his Substitute.

"(Instincts! That dirty demon! I'll...)," Kirlia paused in his rage, "(That's not Instincts.)"

"(Yes he is.)," Kelsub pointed out.

"(And you know this how?)"

"(I don't-)," Kelsub paused. There was a pulsation. I could feel it too, "(It's coming.)"

"After him!"

Two dark shadows burst forth from out of the trees. A Crobat and a Haunter landed before us and they looked ticked.

"Bobby what did you do to make them so angry?"

"Lurilu!"

"Bobby? What do you mean nothing," I could barely understand what he was saying.

"Use duo Shadow Ball!"

"Luri Olu!"

* * *

Review time, then it's Hiatus time.

…

…

Okay, Hiatus over!

Click "Next Chapter" Now if you want.


	28. AMMO Reloaded¡?¡

Hello again Everybody!

Just start the show.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"(I can't smell you.)"

"What?"

"(I can't smell you. Why can't I smell you?)," the dog tilted it's head.

"Because, you don't exist."

"(But I can smell everything else, just not you.)," the creature then laid its head down, "(besides I know I exist. Maybe it's you that doesn't exist.)"

Not that I thought it would help, but I kicked him. It wound up passing right through him.

"(He-hey! Get your foot out of me!)," he leaped.

"I'm the one that (exists)," I growled.

"(Did you just "Growlithe" at me?)"

"(What?)," I gasped and covered my mouth.

"(And now you "gle"ed? Why are you doing that?)"

"I don't know what know what you mean?"

"(You're a horrible lier, you know that Merlin?)"

"Now how do you know that name?"

"(I don't know and I don't care.)," he groaned, "(I feel like I haven't eaten all day.)"

"(So what!)" I growled again, "I haven't eaten since yester-."

"So you're hungry are you?"

"Um, sorry Mom I just," I called her mom again, but I didn't care at this point. Maybe, I was too tired. What was wrong with me?

"Arthur? Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're my-Niy-ick's mom," I had to force the right words out of my mouth.

"(Having trouble talking?)"

"(Shut) up," I could feel the heat rising within me. I covered my mouth My anger was leaping in up my throat. I could smell smoke in the back of my nostrils.

"Arthur?"

"(Bathroom!)," I howled or "Grooowl"ed as the case was and jolted down the hall. I didn't even care that I was running halfway on three legs. I slammed the door shut behind me. I dug my snout into the porcelain drain and released the heat that I was holding back. Steam shot out into my eyes, but I was relieved.

"Arthur," Mrs. Terrance knocked.

"I'm fine," I slowly worded to make sure nothing else got through, "please, don't come in."

"(I'm no expert, but I don't think that spewing fire is a good thing.)"

"How'd you get in here? Never mind. You're just a fragment of my imagination do to extreme stress, caused by a psychologically threatening dream. Which must have only came about from being homesick and by the consumption of week old pizza before bed."

"(So... Is that your way of saying that I'm just some bad pizza?)"

"(Yes)," I coughed, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"(Then how do you explain why...)"

"(Don't bug me.)," I growled. I was exhausted by this point. I closed my eyes and begged for sleep to overcome me again.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"(We're being surrounded!)"

"(Don't let them do that.)," I yelled, "(split up!)"

"(Furry Cutter!)," two of them leaped into the air.

"(Spark!)," I tried to counter attack but there wasn't enough force in my attack to stop the oversized crickets from landing on top of me, "(Dagit! Can't breath!)"

"(Tackle attack!)," Gunther bashed the Kriketune off of me, then followed up with another Ember to make sure that they'd stay down, "(Can't you fight?)"

"(I can fight. I'm just not used to fighting like this.)," I brushed myself off.

"(Could have fooled me, Stupid.)" "(Then why don't you use one of your other special attacks.)"

"(I only know how to use Spark.)"

"(You're joking right? You also know how to use Hidden Power and that attack that those bugs are using.)"

"(How do you know that?)"

"Nick look out!"

"(Talk later! Fight now!)," I cried out as I back kicked another one of those bugs.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"Why do I keep having that dream?"

"(What dream?)"

"The one with giant bugs attacking us."

"(So you're talking to me now?)"

"Technically, since you're me, or at least part of me, I'm talking to myself here."

"(But I'm not you. I'm -gah!)," he face faulted, "(It hurts...)"

"Yeah and I'm sure that slamming your face on the stone tile floor had nothing to do with it."

"(My heart...)," he fell over onto his side. His entire body was twitching.

"Hey are you alright?"

"(I'm in pain here!)"

"Right, duh," I pulled out the drawers in search of some medicine, "wait. What am I doing. You're not real."

"(You think that I care! Please, make it stop!)"

"(Well, what do you expect me to do?)," I coughed, "Imagine some medicine?"

"(Have to... go back...)," he whined, "(Help me... please...)"

"Help you where?"

"(I'm not sure.)," he whined a bit more, "(but I have to, Gah!)"

The dog started to cough uncontrollably. Dark smoke started to pour out of his mouth and nostrils. The smoke slipped and swirled formlessly like puffballs. Then one of them blinked at me.

* * *

(Nameless's POV)

"(I just can't figure it out.)," I sighed, "(Where did the Traveler go?)".

The stress that I had didn't go away, but I was much calmer in my natural form. I no longer had a lap so the small Growlithe slipped onto the wooden floor. His tiny fuzzy face was softly glowed under the light of my wings.

"(There's no one else in his head at all.)," I slightly smiled, "(Nothing but sweet dreams. Maybe the TV can give me a clue.)"

I started back to the old wooden television set. I figured that maybe my brother had removed one of the others by now. I reached out for the remote, well I tried to at least. Took me a minute to realize that my body didn't have any hands nor have the need for such appendages. I turned on the TV and found the picture much clearer now.

"Kindle behind you," the Smergle tripped on his own tail.

"(Looks like I found the fourth Traveler)," I giggled, "(Obviously he doesn't know how to use his body or his abilities.)"

"(Shall I go retrieve him, Mistress?)"

"(Natu? When did you?)"

"(Teleporting...)"

"(Natu? But you don't even know where...)," I blinked and he was gone, "(He is...)"

* * *

(Nick's POV)

"(Not again.)," I complained as I strangled my tail, "(Why can't you be more helpful?)"

...'Sorry, I need to rest.'...

"(Did you just talk to me?)"

...'Nick, it's me.'...

"(My tail Just talked to me!)"

...'If I say yes will you shut up and listen to me?'...

"(Well, I've seen crazier things.)"

... 'no duh'...

...'Now use Hidden Power and focus just like when you're being AMMO.'...

"(Okay...)," I focused on creating the orbs out of thin air. My tail started to glow and tiny paint bubbles plopped into the glowed that same icy blue color that that had saved me earlier. I focused some more and they began to swirl around my wrists.

…'Alright, now beat these guys.'…

"(Okay, you overgrown crickets, Hidden Power: Gargo Fists!)" I shot at a one of them that was still standing. Six orbs on each wrist. It felt good to be able to fight like that again. I almost felt like myself again.


	29. Some Sanity Restored

Okay, just to warn you.

I'm moving to a new home soon. (That's right, I'm moving out of my mother's house.)

And my other story is just calling out to me, so I may not update for a while again.

Also, no action today. Just Arthur doing what he does best.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ch.30 (43) Some Sanity Restored.

The smoke ball floated for a few more seconds. It's eyes were creeping me out. I couldn't stop screaming like an idiot.

"Quiet," the puff of smoke shushed, "You're Bobby's friend, right?"

"Get away from me," I yelled, "Overso-"

Before I could do anything else a gloved hand shot itself out of the black smoke. Covering my mouth, the arm forced me to the bathroom wall. I stared in horror as a pair of dress panted legs stepped out of the smoke portal, followed by a torso and a billiard hatted head, The dark man's other hand held his hat's brim over his eyes.

"Arthur are you alright?"

…_It's Nick's mom, thank God…_

"I'm fine," the man answered for me using my voice, then he flushed the toilet using his foot, "Just a spider. I killed it."

"Okay, I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Now be quiet Bobby's friend," the man said, using his real voice again, "We don't want other's to think that you've gone insane."

…_Not real…Not real… Can't be real…_

"Now calm down," he whispered, my fears seemed to wash away, "Okay, not that calm."

"(Help me… please…)," the dog begged.

"You can see me too, hm?"

"(Demetri…)," he growled.

"And you know who I am. Interesting," Demetri laugh gently, releasing his grip on my mouth, "Well, there goes my dramatic introduction."

"Who are you?"

"As the Growlithe there said," Demetri took a step back, "I am Demetri, Keeper of Secrets, Creator of Shadows, and Dark Protector of Dreamworld or at least of this Universe."

"What are… Are you going to kill us?"

"No, you silly boy, I'm not," he sighed, "I sensed a disruption and I'm here to correct it."

"What are you?"

"Well, I guess the best word for what I am is a Guardian Angel… No, a more accurate term is a Qareen."

"A spirit creature of the Islamic Faith?"

"I don't belong to any faith, however, I do belong to your friend Bobby. So I am more like his Guardian Angel."

"If your his Guardian Angel, then why are you here?"

"He's in trouble. That much I know, but I can't sense him anywhere," he sat down on the sink's counter, "That is until a moment before I arrived here."

"Did you check his house?"

"Of course, that's the first place we looked," Demetri crossed his arms, "He was there, yet he wasn't…"

"(What about me?)," 'Tiger' moaned.

"Yes, and then there's you. You shouldn't even be in this world."

"(It hurts…)"

"I heard you the first time," Demetri sighed, "I'll send you back to your world in a minute, just let me…"

Demetri simply placed his hand on the side of Tiger. The canine's body seemed to melt onto the floor as releif overcame him.

"(Oh, man that feels better…)," he hummed, delighted that the pain in his chest had vanished.

"…Something's wrong here," Demetri stood up again.

"Gee, between the ghost dog, my diminishing sanity, and you, what was your first clue?"

"Don't get smart-alecky with me," the dark man snapped, "I mean he seems to be connected to this world through your body and soul."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Daggit, how to explain it," Demetri thought, "You already understand the concept of Parallel Universes, correct?"

"Sort of, I know that they don't exist. It's impossible for there to be more than one universe on any given amount of space at any given time. Since matter can't be-," I tried to explain, but Demetri started to burst out laughing, "What's so funny!"

"Sorry, It's just not every day that you're told that something you work with every day doesn't exist."

"(Welcome to my world. He doesn't go five minutes without reminding me.)"

"So how to explain," Demetri thought for another second, "I know! Power cords!"

"Power cords…?"

"Yes, power cords," Demetri exclaimed, "Just imagine hundreds of thousands of power cords intertwined, looped and even knotted all together in one big infinite pile. While at the same they are pushing electricity through inside their rubbery insulation,"

"Okay…"

"Now the 'area' that the power cords exist in is the Multiverse and the cords themselves are individual universes, the insulation(rubber coating) is the barrier between the Dimensions, the Electricity is like you and everyone else who exists in the Individual Universe, and as the Electricity moves through the Cord then there's Time."

"So far, it's basic quatum physics…"

"Under normal circumstances, none of these Universes are able to share 'Electricity' with any other 'cord' that is not connected with another 'cord'. Therefore Matter is set in a certain space, while 'time' moves in a forward direction," Demetri paused to see if I followed him so far.

"Okay, now I know that I must be completely insane," I sighed,"Because that actually makes sense to me."

"(I'm confused…)," Tiger whined, "(My brain hurts now…)"

"Anyways," Demetri continued, "As I said the 'electricity' can not normally move through to other 'cords', however that's not to say that the 'electricity' can not sense the 'electricity' that moves through the other 'cords'. This usually occurs when beings like yourself go into R.E.M. and begin to 'dream'."

"So what you're saying is that, dreams are really just visions of other world's?"

"Precisely," he snapped his fingers.

"Then that would explain why some people dream of the future," I had an epiphany, "it's just someone seeing the event occurring earlier in another dimension or even maybe a spot where the same 'cord' tangles with itself again."

"Wow, you are a smart one. So now that you get that, allow me to explain what this little guy is," Demetri got down on the floor to pet Tiger, "In some cases, while a person is dreaming, their Soul or Mind accidentally slips completely through to the other side. And since a Soul can't exist outside of a body for very long they connect themselves to a body in the world that they slipped through into."

"Is that what happened to me?"

"Happened? Kid, it's happening," Demetri pointed at me, "you've looped."

"Looped?"

"To explain again…," he crossed his arms again to think for a moment, "Normally, while you are in another world, your world would then try to pull you back through the same point in time that you exited."

He demonstrated by taking a rubber band and stretching it between his fingers, "However, if the 'Traveler', as we call them, is stretched too far into the wrong world, then the bond that they have with their world would snap and cut them off completely."

The rubber band broke, as if to deepen his point.

"Once this happens, the Traveler's Soul no longer has a connection with it's true Body, Physical Mind or Heart and their consciousness will fade into the their new bodies. They will cease to exist individually, yet will still be alive in their new world, but cease to exist in their own."

"(That doesn't sound good.)"

"It sounds like a fate worse than death," I shivered, it was getting colder in there.

"Yes. However, it's my job as a Protector of Dreamworld to make sure that said cases are sent back to their world, before the bond with their world is severed."

"Well, then send him back to his world."

"I can't," he shrugged.

"(What do you mean you can't?)," Tiger and I barked at the same time.

"Because you went through twice in two different spot on the same two cords, hence the term 'looped'," he crossed his arms again, "the first time you went into his body, the second time you brought him with you."

"So this is all your fault," I yelled at 'Tiger'.

"Technically, it's yours Merlin. He wasn't the one that looped."

"(Ha! See?)"

"Oh, shut up…," I looked up again, "So why can't you send him back?"

"Because if I send him back then I'll have to send you back as well."

"(You mean that I'd have to go back to being him!)," I shrieked, "(No, I can't!)"

"Hm…," Demetri stared at me creepily close, "Looks like you'll have to anyway. You have strong bonds in that world."

"Bonds?"

"A type of spiritual energy that connects between people that we meet and grow with. And you have an unusually strong one connected to your soul."

"(Gah!)," Tiger fell to the floor in pain. Demetri stroked his pain away again, "(Thank you.)"

"I can't keep doing this for you. You both have to go back to that world and soon. A looped traveler's world doesn't last as long as the real universe."

"No, please. I don't want to go back to being a crazed nut job."

"Look Arthur, you're looped through, that means that your world is trying to pull you back through his world and this world so the strain has doubled," Demetri explained, "If you don't both go back, the strain that you will put on your bond will snap and you'll both cease to exist in both worlds. Got it?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Glad you understand, now hold him," he said handing Tiger to me, unfortunately he fell to the floor, "I said hold him."

"(No enough! Stop it!)," Tiger barked after Demetri tried six more times, "(This isn't working.)"

"We can't touch each other."

"Why didn't you tell me…," Demetri growled, "No, never mind. Then I guess conventional means wont work."

"I guess not-," a vision passed in front of my eyes, before I could finish my sentence.

"(Nick's in trouble.)," we both said simultaneously.

* * *

That's it. Working on only one other chapter at the moment.

I don't know if I can continue this for much longer.


	30. A Growing Flame

Moving is hard.

Inspiration is harder…

I don't own Pokémon and Blah blah blah.

* * *

Ch. 30 (44) A Growing Flame

(Nick's POV)

"You guys did it," Nicole praised us. We beat all of the Kricketune. I don't know How we did, but we did. If I had to guess what my level was I'd say that I'd have to be at level fifteen by now. Kendle and Gunther had already thrown most of the fainted Kricketune up into a pile.

"(Well, that's the last of them.)" Kendle said as she threw the last one on the pile.

"(See why you shouldn't treat me like a child now?)"

"(Don't get cocky kid.)," Gunther growled.

"(Gunther, just admit that Nick was an excellent fighter already.)"

"(Make me!)," Gunther snarled at Kendle, "(I'm the strongest one here, so I'm the leader of the pack. And I say that the Kid was not that good.)"

"(Alright then…)," Suddenly, she started to glow and change shape, "(Now what do you say…?)" The newly evolved Houndoom growled deeply at Gunther.

"(Fine, You're pretty good kid.)," Gunther sighed, but I was gone, "(Hey, where are you going?)"

Me and Eiffel ran back to Nicole and Joseph. What? Don't judge me! I just don't want to find out if the burns you receive from a Houndoom really do not ever go away.

"(Safe now.)," Eiffel shuttered next to Nicole.

"(I know!)," I huffed.

"That was a great battle, Nick," Nicole's smile seemed to make my fatigue vanish for a few seconds and her sudden embrace made the pain dull a bit.

"Um, Nick could you, possibly…," Joseph asked shaking the bars to his cage slightly.

"(Oh, um sure…)," I said as I slashed the paint lines into the air. They weren't as thick as my first attack, but since it was Furry Cutter, they were stronger than ever. They slashed through the bars like butter.

"Thanks," Joseph slipped out and ran to the wreckage connected to the house, "Pop? Pop, where are you?"

"Nick stay with Unown, where it's safe," Nicole said as she moved her way over the wreckage and into the house.

"Ah, my legs," Pop had just woken up. His legs were trapped under another large part of the roof. They weren't being crushed, but they were stuck in place, "Help me, boy!"

"No…"

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Not until you promise that you will stop this business of yours Pop."

"You dare bite the hand that feeds you!"

"No, but I do question wether or not Gunther or Kindle would like to use you as a chew toy or help you out from under there." Kindle and Gunther stood at both sides of Joseph as he looked down on his father.

"They wouldn't dare bite me! I'm their Master," Pop laughed.

"(You just tried to kill him and you don't expect them to hurt you?)" I asked despite the fact he couldn't understand me.

"Pop, I'm the one they saw first when they were born," Pop stopped laughing, "Not you."

"You wouldn't let them hurt your old man would you?"

"Ge, if it was my Dad that would be one thing, Pop," Joseph explained, "But you're not my Dad, not anymore."

"Hey, Joseph the phone's still works," Nicole yelled from inside, "I've got Officer Jenny on the line!"

"You wouldn't dare…," Pop growled at Joseph, but Kindle and Gunther growled back.

"What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the house collapsed and that my…," Joseph said as he walked away from his Pop, "and that Pop's stuck under the wreckage."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving Pop," Joseph said, "And you can't stop me."

"Come back here! You can't just leave me here!"

"I think that we just did," Nicole jumped over the wreckage as Kindle and Gunther followed her, "But don't worry, Officer Jenny's gonna take good care of you. See ya in thirty years to life!"

"You didn't actually tell her everything did you?"

"Oh, course not," Nicole shook it off, "Otherwise we wouldn't have any leverage."

"Leverage?"

"You can't come on a Pokémon Journey if he's in jail now can you?"

"You're the best Nicole," Joseph laughed as he reached into his pocket, "I've been waiting years to use this."

Nicole returned Eiffel to its Pokéball and me back into her bag. Joseph got to Ember.

"Hey, Ember," Joseph pet her, "we're leaving. We're finally leaving. Come on, wake up."

* * *

Hello... I'm not sure how I should start this. Maybe I should tell you more about myself. So let me start over.

Hello, my name is Ember. I am six years old and have yet to see the ocean. I always wanted to... Warm sand between my toes, dancing water as far as the eye can see, and, in the evening, it changes colors with the sky.

Now, I know what you are thinking. How could I know about something that I've never seen before? Simple, my family talked about it. They were always going there on their "weekend vacation" thing. When I was younger, Joseph used to tell stories about their trip. I realize how dangerous water is for my kind, but when I hear about the ocean, I'm not scared. On the contrary, I'm excited. Maybe it's because I was even born near there.

For the record, I don't really remember where I was born. It was too long ago and I was too young to pay any attention to details. The vastness of time was one of those details. All I remember from that day was the sunlight. The sunlight was bright. I knew what it was called for some reason. I'm not sure why. Perhaps, it's by the grace of the Gods. I remember the sun, then there was a shadow with a face. My master's smiling face. I miss that face.

"Hello there," Master said, "aren't you a beauty?"

"What should we name her, dear?"

"How about Ember," Master said, "she has such a unique glow to her."

"If that's what you want then Ember it is."

Master's Mate used to be this way with Master. They used to talk a lot more than they do now. He used to be so much nicer and she... Well, let's just say, that they've both changed so much since my first year.

"Joseph, say hello to the newest member of our family." I was placed on the floor in front of a much younger Joseph.

"Hello puppy!"

"No dear, Ember. Her name is Ember."

"Hello, Embrr!"

"That's my boy. He's so smart."

The four year old then latched himself onto me. My first impression of Joseph, very clingy. As days past, I didn't mind so much. Despite that I was loyal to Master, Master's Mate was the one who trained me. Teaching me the basics. Joseph love to watch. He even started to copy what I did. He even talked like I did. None of them knew it, but he learned to speak my tongue quite efficiently. Master thought that it was cute at first, but when he was five, both of them decided that it wasn't proper behavior to eat my food instead of his birthday cake. I can't imagine why. The few words that he learned stuck with him until he was a little older than that. Even years later, he growled in his sleep little meaningless words. I don't think that he remembers that he ever did.

Back to the ocean, Master's family went every month or so for a weekend. I learned that "weekend" meant two nights. I always missed them while they were gone but then they'd come back. The Daycare was a nice place, but it just wasn't home. Joseph tells me everything that he did at the "beach". Joseph would occasionally mention that he stayed this "hotel" place that I was born in. At one point, Joseph began to notice how sad I was when they were leaving, yet how happy I was to hear about tanning, sandcastles, bonfires and marshmallows (even though I have little to no clue of what most of those words mean).

One day, while in the middle of telling me about how they buried Pop in the sand and took pictures of his Mermaid sand body, Joseph asked the one question that I had least expected.

"Hey, Pop can we bring Ember on our next trip," Joseph winked at me.

My ears perked up. Between the two of us, winking means "Give them 'The Look' so we can get what we both want.". I drooped my ear down and well you know.

"Don't give me that look. You know why we can't bring her." My "Look" didn't even seem to butter him up. However, it didn't prepare him for his now eight year old.

"But they let all of the Trainer's Pokemon stay there," Joseph's "Look" is much more effective than mine ever was. Even as a new born pup, I couldn't top Joseph in this area.

"They don't have a choice there Joseph," Master explained.

"Then it's decided, I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer."

Master giggled at the thought of their son being a trainer, just so that I could go to the ocean with them.

"But if you become a Pokemon Trainer then you'd have to travel the whole region. You can't bring you parents along with you."

"But I can take Ember to be my starter Pokemon, right," Master thought for a moment, then nodded, "Then the first place we'll go to is that hotel, you two can just so happen to be taking a vacation."

"Well, alright," Master laughed again, "But you have to wait until you're Ten before you can register."

"We can't wait! Right Ember?"

I barked in agreement. This was the happiest day in my life. That was my promise to go to the beach. Unfortunately, it was also the start of the worse two years of all of our lives.

* * *

A month later.

Master's Mate and Master came home from a party or something and they were both different. They kept yelling at each other for no reason, or rather they yelled at each other for every reason, except a rational one. Even us Pokémon bicker about more important details. That was the beginning…

"I just don't understand what happened, Ember. Ma and Pop never fought like this before."

I just licked him on the check.

"Thanks Ember," Joseph smiled again, "You always know how to cheer me up."

"No fair," Nicole grumbled, "Why is when she licks you it cheers you up, but when I lick you it's gross."

"Because you're a girl."

"Well, so is she," Nicole was expecting Joseph to laugh, but he just pulled his legs to his chest.

"What the heck is this Team Galactic about anyways? What makes them so special?"

"How am I supposed to know," Nicole yelled.

"What am I supposed to do," he asked me directly.

"Don't worry Joseph," Nicole patted him on the back for support, "everything will be alright."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Ember. Wake up," Joseph slowly woke her up, "We're going. I have your Pokéball ready and everything."

"(Joseph don't tease me…)," Ember growled.

"I'm serious Ember," with a tap of the Pokéball she disappeared inside, "(Now get some rest.)"

* * *

Okay, Why is this chapter used to be so… um, "whack" I believe is the best term for it.

…What do you think of it now?

Review!


End file.
